Rojo Carmesí
by uzuindra.2
Summary: Nació en una familia, creció con otra. Una sangre que nunca quiso poseer corre por sus venas, y sera criado por alguien que debe ser su enemigo mortal. Pero, a pesar de sus sentimientos y ascendencia, el caminara en un mundo con ayuda de sus amigos y familia, siendo guiado por ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**Rojo Carmesí**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

Hola, amada hermana….- saludo con una amplia sonrisa el demonio- hablar normal

" _Te prometo que te encontrare…Alex-tan"_ \- pensó el demonio pelirrojo con un rostro de determinación- pensamientos.

Capítulo 1: El nacimiento

En el infierno, un suceso muy importante se llevaba a cabo para una gran familia de demonios en específico.

Los Gremory estaban muy ansiosos e impacientes por un suceso que cambiaría la historia para ellos. Un nacimiento, de dos niños, gemelos.

Ahora mismo, los Gremory estaban en el hospital del clan Sitri, con Venelana y Zeoticus en la sala de parto, y su hijo con su esposa en la sala de espera.

Sirzechs estaba muy impaciente por el nacimiento de sus hermanitos pequeños. No podía esperar más. Quería entrar para ver lo que sucedía y saber que ellos estaban bien.

El rey demonio estaba en la sala de espera caminando en círculos con una expresión impaciente en su rostro, mirando la puerta donde estaban su padre y madre de vez en cuando, y con los oídos bien atentos por si escuchaba algún llanto o algo que le llamara la atención.

De pie a unos metros de distancia, la hermosa mujer quien era su sirvienta personal y esposa, Grayfia, se encontraba mirando a su esposo con una expresión suave en su rostro a veces estoico y frio.

Ella sabía lo mucho que Sirzechs esperaba el nacimiento de sus hermanos. Recordaba plácidamente como fue el día en que Venelana anuncio que estaba embarazada. Su esposo tuvo un ataque de alegría impresionante, que solo aumento cuando descubrió que su madre estaba embarazada de gemelos.

Caminando hacia su esposo, Grayfia coloco una mano en su hombro, deteniendo a Sirzechs de su camino.

Sirzechs-sama…- dijo Grayfia con un rostro suave- Debe calmarse…todo saldrá bien.

…Lo sé, Grayfia…es solo…- Sirzechs miro con una sonrisa tímida y avergonzada a la mujer, que luego cambio a una feliz- Es solo que es muy difícil para un hermano mayor estar quieto cuando sus hermanitos están naciendo.

Poco después de decir esas palabras, un llanto se escuchó, causando que Sirzechs se congelara en su lugar. Pocos segundos después, hubo otro llanto, causando la misma reacción en Sirzechs.

Luego de un tiempo, el llanto se detuvo, y la puerta de la sala de parto se abrió, mostrando a Zeoticus, que sonreía con alegría mientras observaba al demonio congelado y a la mujer estoica.

Sirzechs, Grayfia…- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- Entren.

El rey demonio comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de parto, con más impaciencia que Grayfia, y al entrar, se quedó totalmente congelado con lo que vio.

Su madre estaba en una cama con dos bultos en sus brazos, ambos envueltos en telas, de color azul y rosa. La mujer sonrió cuando vio al demonio que la miraba en estado de shock.

Sirzechs…- susurro suavemente, causando que el demonio reaccionara- Ven a conocer a tus hermanitos.

El demonio se acercó a un paso lento e inconsciente, y al llegar al lado de su madre, vio el rostro de los niños en el pecho de la mujer.

Ambos eran idénticos. Algo de pelo rojo carmesí se hallaba en sus cabezas, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su piel era blanca lechosa como la de él.

Los ojos de Sirzechs se pusieron algo húmedos al verlos dormidos, y rio un poco mientras llevaba una de sus manos a sus ojos para limpiarlos.

Son tan lindos…- susurro mientras los miraba con alegría y amor- Madre, Onii-chan quiere cargarlos…

La mujer rio suavemente al escuchar las palabras de su hijo, y luego le permitió al demonio cargar a uno de sus hermanos.

Sirzechs cargo a la niña, que estaba envuelto en la tela rosa, y al tenerla en su pecho, sonrió mientras miraba su rostro dormido.

Tú debes ser Rias…- dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando atentamente el rostro dormido del bebe- Un placer conocerte Ria-tan…Soy Sirzechs, tu Onii-chan.

El rey demonio levanto la vista cuando escucho un pequeño gemido, y al levantar los ojos, vio como el niño en los brazos de su madre había abierto los ojos, mostrándoles al mundo sus orbes azules.

El niño gemía levemente mientras era acunado por su madre, y Sirzechs sonrió mientras le entregaba la niña a su padre y extendía los brazos, pidiéndole a su madre cargar al niño.

La mujer le entrego el niño a su hijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, y cuando Sirzechs tuvo en sus brazos al pequeño, rio entre dientes.

Y tú debes ser Alexander…- el niño miraba con curiosidad en sus ojos azules a Sirzechs, mientras que el demonio lo miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- Es una gran alegría conocerte al fin, Alex-tan…Yo soy Sirzechs, y soy tu Onii-chan.

El niño miro a Sirzechs por unos segundos, para luego comenzar a llorar levemente, haciendo que el hombre se preocupara e intentara calmarlo en vano. El demonio también escucho otro llanto a la distancia, producto de Rias que lloraba igual que su hermano.

Padre e hijo intentaban calmar a los niños que lloraban en sus brazos, pero nada lograba hacer que ellos dejaran de llorar. Eso continúo hasta que Sirzechs y Zeoticus escucharon una risita proveniente de Venelana, y al mirarla, vieron como ella reía con una mano en su boca.

Ese día nacieron los gemelos, Rias y Alexander Gremory.

La familia de demonios tenía grandes planes para ellos, una vida de amor y alegría, digna de unos demonios del clan Gremory.

Lástima que los gemelos nunca se conocerían. Por lo menos después de unos cuantos años.

 **Tiempo después**

El tiempo había pasado desde el nacimiento de los gemelos, unos meses, y ellos dos habían mostrado ser un grupo unido y divertido.

Sirzechs se había convertido en un gran siscon con sus dos hermanitos pequeños, ya que cada vez que los visitaba en casa de sus padres, les daba todo el amor que podía, y que su esposa mandona le permitía.

Los gemelos hacían casi todo juntos, comer, jugar, bañarse con su madre, dormir. Era imposible para ellos separarlos. Rias era muy unida a su hermano, siguiéndolo a todas partes, mientras que Alex era más aventurero, dispuesto a hacer cosas solo y sin la compañía de su hermana gemela.

Ahora mismo, los dos gemelos dormían en la misma cama unidos y con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Esa era una imagen muy tierna y adorable para sus padres y Sirzechs, y en menor medida, Grayfia. La imagen de los dos niños durmiendo juntos era una de las cosas más adorables en existir, pero alguien desidia arruinarla. Siendo un hombre vestido con una gran túnica negra y una máscara con forma de calavera.

Ese hombre entro por la ventana, y camino con tranquilidad, todo el tiempo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Cuando llego a la cama, miro a los niños para sonreír bajo su máscara.

Extendiendo su mano derecha, tomo suavemente al niño y lo acuno en su pecho, dentro de su túnica, asegurándose de no despertarlo. Sonrió un poco cuando lo vio moverse incomodo, en busca del calor que su hermana le ofrecía. Rias también comenzó a buscar a su hermano, y empezó a gemir levemente, atrayendo demasiado la atención.

Viendo que la niña podría atraer a sus padres, el secuestrador hizo uso del clásico intercambio. De su espalda, saco un pequeño muñeco pelirrojo, idéntico al bebe en sus brazos, que aún seguía buscando el calor de su hermana.

Colocando el muñeco al lado de Rias, el secuestrador vio como la niña lo abrazo fuertemente, sacándole una sonrisa de su rostro.

Volteándose con el niño en brazos, el secuestrador camino tranquilamente hacia la ventana, pero ahí encontró a alguien esperándolo, con una espada en sus manos.

Souji Okita miraba seriamente al secuestrador que intentaba llevarse a Alex. Volteando levemente, el hombre con túnica vio como detrás de él había una persona y un ser esperándolos.

Beowulf y Enku miraban al secuestrador con seriedad y enojo en el caso del hombre.

Toda la nobleza de Sirzechs conocía y cuidaba de los niños. Los cuidaban y amaban no por órdenes de su rey, sino porque querían hacerlo. Los gemelos Gremory eran especiales para ellos.

Por esa razón que alguien intente hacerles daño los llenaba de furia.

Te voy a decir lo que va a pasar…- comenzó Beowulf con enojo mientras que Souji entraba a la habitación- Vas a soltar a Alexander-sama, y vendrás con nosotros. Si no lo haces, te mataremos ahora.- el tono de Beowulf era serio y severo, un tono de finalidad.

Una pequeña risita provino del enmascarado, mostrándoles a todos su voz gruesa y áspera.

Si tanto lo quieren…- dijo volteándose mientras metía su mano izquierda a su túnica- ¡Tómenlo!

Luego de gritar, el enmascarado lanzo algo cubierto de una manta al aire, y los miembros de la nobleza de Sirzechs vieron algo de pelo rojo dentro de la manta. Luego de lanzar la manta, el secuestrador lanzo un cuchillo hacia el niño, llenando de miedo a los demonios, pero Souji apareció abruptamente al lado del bebe, y lo tomo en sus brazos, sacándolo del camino del cuchillo. Pero lo que vio dentro de la manta lo desconcertó.

Era un muñeco con pelo rojo y una pequeña mascara de calavera, que sonreía ampliamente, milisegundos después, la máscara se agrieto, y hubo una enorme explosión.

Beowulf tomo rápidamente a Rias, y salto hacia la pared, rompiéndola y escapando rápidamente del área de la explosión.

Luego de eso, se apoyó en la pared con la niña en sus brazos, soltando un suspiro de alivio mientras escuchaba el llanto de Rias.

Qué bueno…- dijo con un suspiro mientras bajaba los ojos y miraba a Rias, que lloraba incesantemente- Descuida, Rias-sama…Enku traerá a Alexander-sama.

Corriendo por el bosque, el secuestrador estaba siendo perseguido por un Qilin furioso.

Saltando entre las ramas, el enmascarado noto como muchos árboles volaban delante de él. Ahí vio como un hombre cubierto de fuego se acercaba rápidamente con una mueca furiosa en su rostro.

Surtr Second se acercaba hacia el secuestrador con furia brillante en su rostro y cuerpo, con el objetivo de detenerlo y salvar a Alexander.

Pero antes de que el gigante llegara, el enmascarado cambio su dirección y salto hacia un claro. Al tocar el suelo, un gran sello mágico se ilumino, opacándolo completamente.

Surtr y Enku hicieron una mueca de desesperación al reconocer las intenciones del enmascarado, y aumentaron su paso con la esperanza de llegar antes de que escapara.

El Qilin solo pudo llegar a tiempo y extender su mano, en su rostro, había una mueca de desesperación mientras que lentamente se acercaba al secuestrador. Pero solo pudo escuchar una risita áspera, luego desaparecieron en un brillo negro.

¡Alexander-sama!- grito Enku con desesperación mientras llegaba al sitio donde antes estuvo el niño.

Ese sello era uno de teletransportación, por lo tanto, había muchas posibilidades de donde podría estar el enmascarado.

Por lo que sintieron, ese hombre era indudablemente un demonio. Había una pequeña probabilidad de que ese demonio aun este en el infierno, pero sería una posibilidad que ellos buscarían.

Poco tiempo después, hubo un pequeño terremoto en el infierno, causando por la fuga de poder de Sirzechs.

El Rey Demonio acababa de escuchar lo que ocurrió hace pocos instantes. Decir que estaba enojado era un eufemismo.

Van a proteger a Rias día y noche.- ordeno el demonio a sus sirvientes con un tono de voz serio y severo- Se anunciara esto a toda la comunidad de demonios, y se iniciara la búsqueda de Alex por todo el inframundo. Luego comenzaremos con el mundo humano.

Los miembros de la nobleza de Sirzechs asistieron con la cabeza, para luego desaparecer con el objetivo de cumplir las palabras de su rey.

El demonio permaneció quieto, con los puños apretados fuertemente, y sintió una mano en su hombre.

Sirzechs…- dijo su padre con un tono suave- Tranquilízate…Todo estará bien.

Padre….- Sirzechs apretó sus dientes con enojo e ira- Como es posible…Alex…

Ven.- el padre tomo el brazo de su hijo- Vamos con tu madre.

Sirzechs dejo su furia de lado al escuchar la mención de su madre, y comenzó a caminar con su padre hacia donde Venelana se encontraba, derramando su dolor.

Luego de caminar por un tiempo, los demonios peli-rojos escucharon un llanto proveniente de una habitación, y al abrir la puerta, vieron como Venelana estaba en la cama donde Alex y Rias dormían, teniendo a la niña en sus brazos, que lloraba intensamente.

Zeoticus se acercó lentamente, y al llegar a su lado, coloco una mano en el hombro de Venelana, apretando levemente y ofreciéndole consuelo. Sirzechs también se acercó con su padre, y al llegar al lado de su madre, extendió sus brazos para tomar rápidamente a Rias, causando que su padre encerrara a su madre en un fuerte abrazo, impidiéndole moverse y haciendo que la mujer llorara en el pecho de su esposo. Sirzechs miro a su madre llorar con diferentes emociones corriendo por su rostro.

Impotencia. Odio hacia el enmascarado. Odio hacia sí mismo.

De un momento a otro, el rostro deprimido y triste de Sirzechs cambio.

" _Te prometo que te encontrare…Alex-tan"_ \- pensó el demonio pelirrojo con un rostro de determinación.

 **En otro lugar**

El ser enmascarado apareció en un callejón, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Era una gran suerte que el Rey Demonio haya estado en el trabajo, porque si no, las probabilidades de éxito se hubieran reducido del 80% al 20%.

Pero eso era algo para pensar después, porque ahora lo que seguía era regresar a la base para informar a su líder de su éxito. Pero esa fase del plan debía esperar, ya que como lo habían descubierto, debía esperar un poco de tiempo antes de regresar al infierno.

Un gran llanto provino de debajo de su túnica, siendo Alex el culpable que se cansó de buscar a Rias para comenzar a llorar.

Sacando al niño de su túnica, el demonio lo observo con algo de irritación. Nunca fue bueno con los niños.

Tranquilo, mocoso…- dijo con irritación mientras que él bebe aumentaba su llanto- Me estás haciendo enojar…Maldito mocoso.

Así no es la manera de tratar a un bebe…- dijo una voz bulliciosa y mareada, y cuando el demonio volteo su rostro, vio como un hombre mayor de largo pelo blanco y vestido con un kimono gris se acercaba con una botella en su mano- A los bebes se les debe tratar con ternura.

Si no quieres morir, vete…- amenazo con mientras sacaba un cuchillo con su mano derecha.

Oye, ¿que eres tú para decirme que voy a morir…?- pregunto el hombre en un tono mareado.

¿Y que eres tú? ¿Un patético borracho?- pregunto con diversión mientras que el humano se paraba recto.

No…solo soy la distracción…- confeso con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras, el demonio escupió sangre, mientras que dos largas cuchillas de luz con tres puntas salían de su pecho.

…¿Cómo…?- pregunto mientras que el hombre de cabello blanco se acercaba para tomar al niño- ¿Cómo es posible…?

Un demonio tratando de llevarse a un niño es algo nuevo…- dijo el hombre mientras acunaba al niño en su pecho, notando como el peli-rojo había dejado de llorar con su cuidado y ahora lo miraba con curiosidad y ojos algo húmedos- ¿Tu qué piensas, Minato?

Esta es la primera vez, Jiraiya-sensei…- dijo Minato mientras seguía con sus cuchillas dentro del demonio, que escupía sangre y temblaba levemente. Cuando saco sus armas del pecho del demonio, el ser con mascara se movió rápidamente con un cuchillo en su mano para tratar de cortar a Minato, pero el hombre se agacho para esquivar la estocada y en un movimiento rápido, corto al demonio en su pecho y volvió a cortar, solo que esta vez en su cuello.

El ser enmascarado cayó al suelo desangrándose rápidamente, mientras era observado con tranquilidad por Minato, luego miro a su sensei, y observo con curiosidad como el hombre mayor miraba al niño. Esa mirada de seriedad era poco común en él.

Este niño…- Jiraiya dijo mientras posaba su vista en Minato- Es un demonio.

Un demonio…- repitió Minato levemente impresionado- ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Ya no estamos bajo órdenes de la iglesia, por lo tanto, recae bajo nosotros la opción de qué hacer con él.- Jiraiya noto como Minato miraba atentamente al niño, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea- ¿Quieres cargarlo?

Eh…- el hombre rubio miro a su sensei levemente impresionado- ¿P-Puedo?

Claro que puedes.- declaro con una risita mientras le entregaba el niño a Minato, que lo acuno contra su pecho y vio como el pequeño miraba con curiosidad el rostro del rubio- Debemos volver a casa. Pero primero hay que ir a una tienda para comprar algo para el niño.

Minato asistió con la cabeza algo distraído mientras continuaba mirando al niño, que no despegaba sus ojos de él. Cuando comenzó a caminar, Minato elevo un dedo y lo acerco al niño, con el objetivo de acariciarlo levemente, pero ese dedo fue rápidamente capturado por las manos del peli-rojo, que rio un poco, una risita compartida por Minato.

El destino de Minato y Jiraiya fue una tienda local, donde pudieron comprar algo para que el niño comiera y unos cuantos pañales por si los necesitaban. Al salir de la tienda, el hombre rubio aun poseía al niño en brazos, riendo levemente por el rostro de grab curiosidad de Alex.

Luego de eso, continuaron su camino hacia su casa temporal, y al entrar, Jiraiya inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo para satisfacer su hambre. Al contrario que Jiraiya, Minato se dirigió hacia la mesa para sentar al pequeño en ella, y sentarse en una silla y abrió el embace de puré de manzanas, una comida saludable para un niño. Pocos minutos después, Jiraiya llego a la mesa con un tazón de ramen humeante, para ver una escena que lo conmovió.

Minato alimentaba con una sonrisa de alegría al niño, que también sonreía mientras era alimentado por el rubio.

No había visto a su alumno sonreír de esa manera desde Kushina. Cuando la mujer murió, su alumno había dejado de ser el hombre amable y feliz para convertirse en alguien triste y deprimido. Fue una mala jugada del destino que la esposa de su alumno muriera en el trabajo de parto, llevándose consigo a su hija, Mito.

Pero esa sonrisa en el rostro de Minato era idéntica a los de aquellos tiempos en donde su alumno era un exorcista feliz de la iglesia, cumpliendo su deber y visitando mensualmente a su esposa embarazada.

¿Qué haremos con él?- pregunto Jiraiya mientras se sentaba para comenzar a comer ramen.

…No lo sé…- respondió Minato distraído mientras continuaba alimentando al pequeño, limpiando con su dedo algo de la comida que se escurría por su boca.

Creo que deberías adoptarlo.- dijo Jiraiya de repente, causando que Minato dejara de mirar al bebe para mirar a su sensei con incredulidad.

¿A-Adoptarlo?- repitió incrédulo, para luego sentir como Alex tomaba su mano, indicándole que aún tenía hambre, por lo que Minato volvió a su deber de alimentarlo- Pero, sensei yo soy un exorcista y él es un demo…

Lo que sean no cambia el hecho de que al mocoso le agradas.- respondió Jiraiya con una risita, para luego cambiar su expresión a una más suave- Además…tenerlo en tu vida ayudara a sanar las viejas heridas…

Minato miro el suelo con un rostro de duda e inseguridad, pero ese rostro se desvaneció en el momento que sintió como el niño volvía a tomar su mano, pero esta vez la guiaba hasta su boca para comenzar a chupar el dedo de Minato, que llevaba algo de puré de manzanas.

Minato rio un poco ante el hambre del pequeño.

Sí que tienes hambre…- dijo Minato con una risita mientras elevaba su otra mano y acariciaba la cabeza del bebe- Sensei…yo lo adoptare.

Me alegra escucharlo…- dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, para luego cambiar a una expresión curiosa- ¿Cómo lo llamaras?

¿Tienes alguna idea?- pregunto con una sonrisa tímida mientras que su sensei miraba su plato de ramen con duda.

¿Qué te parece…Namikaze Naruto?- pregunto Jiraiya asistiendo con la cabeza- Suena bien.

Naruto…- repitió el exorcista con un rostro en blanco- Sensei…ese nombre es de un ingrediente de ramen…

¿Y que tiene eso de malo…puerto?- pregunto con un tono divertido, usando el doble significado en el nombre de "Minato" para molestarlo un poco.

Namikaze Naruto…- dijo Minato mientras acariciaba la mejilla del niño con su pulgar, riendo cuando Alex también rio- Creo que le gusta.

¡Naruto será su nombre!- grito Jiraiya mientras se levantaba con una mano en alto, causando que Naruto y Minato lo observaran- Ese nombre huele a una historia…

Minato sudo un poco cuando vio como Jiraiya sacaba su fiel libreta y comenzaba a escribir furiosamente.

Su sensei era un escritor de buenas novelas, principalmente de novelas eróticas, ya que nunca escribió una historia que no viniera de las aguas termales y las mujeres. Pero por lo que sabía, Jiraiya estaba escribiendo una nueva historia, una que no iba a ser uno de sus famosos libros ICHA ICHA.

Muchas cosas estaban por pasar en su pueblo natal, y Minato solo esperaba que el niño se sintiera feliz viviendo en su nuevo hogar, Kuoh.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Como vieron, Rias y Naruto son hermanos gemelos. Siendo Rias la mayor y Naruto el menor por unos segundos.

Eso de que Naruto tenga ojos azules es porque en verdad los ojos de Rias son azules, iguales a los de Zeoticus, que por alguna razón, son verdes en el anime. Por esa razón, Rias tendrá los ojos azules igual que Naruto. Vieron que fue secuestrado meses después de nacer, por lo tanto, no tiene recuerdos de su familia, y fue encontrado por Minato, que es un exorcista renegado y será su padre adoptivo.

Los demonios son un grupo de gente con rasgos europeos, por lo que ponerle "Naruto" a su hijo es casi imposible. Por esa razón decidí que su nombre original es Alexander Gremory, mientras que el nombre que usara será Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto tendrá un equipo. Primero será así. Luego se convertirán en su nobleza. Ya tengo pensado en quienes son casi todos, y se las rebelare en el siguiente capítulo. Pero acepto sugerencias si alguien quiere contribuir.

Naruto tendrá el poder de la destrucción, y ¿quieren que tenga otra cosa más? Ser un caza dragones con la dragonificacion o algo así. O sino tengo pensado que reciba entrenamiento y magia de un miembro de su nobleza. Su torre específicamente.

Alguien puede explicarme bien el sistema de las Evil Piece, yo lo entiendo un poco pero todavía no lo acabo de comprender.

Como saben, el prólogo siempre será corto. Luego el siguiente capítulo será largo.


	2. Emerge el Dragón Demonio

**Rojo Carmesí**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

Hola, amada hermana….- saludo con una amplia sonrisa el demonio- hablar normal

" _Te prometo que te encontrare…Alex-tan"_ \- pensó el demonio pelirrojo con un rostro de determinación- pensamientos.

Capítulo 2: Emerge el Dragón Demonio

Ocho largos años habían pasado desde el día en que Minato mato a ese demonio que secuestro al niño que se convertiría en su hijo. Y desde ese día, Minato no se había arrepentido ni un instante de su decisión.

Ser padre era una de las mejores experiencias en la vida de Minato. Sentía una gran alegría cada vez que estaba con su pequeño pelirrojo. Una alegría comparable a la vez que su esposa le dijo que estaba embarazada, solo que esta vez, la alegría era eterna, y no un sentimiento pasajero.

Naruto había demostrado ser un niño muy alegre, honesto, sensato y divertido, corriendo por las calles de Kuoh todo el día, deseando hacer amigos y conocidos. Haciéndole bromas a los adultos y ancianos cuando estos no le prestaban atención. Algo que causaba que Minato tuviera que rogar perdón.

La alegría de Naruto solo aumentaba cuando estaba cerca de su padre, que pasaba casi todo su tiempo con su hijo, ayudándolo y animándolo en términos sociales.

Como era de esperar, los japoneses no aceptaban a niños mestizos entre los suyos. Minato sabía eso por experiencia. Por culpa de eso, Naruto no tenía muchos amigos y se la pasaba casi todo su tiempo en soledad, pero esa soledad era esfumada por su padre, padrino, y únicos amigos.

Jiraiya se había convertido en el padrino del niño por su propia decisión, algo que asombro y alegro a Minato. Y al convertirse en padrino de Naruto, Jiraiya había dejado de viajar mucho para pasar su tiempo en la casa de su alumno, y ver a su ahijado.

El hombre mayor aun no descuidaba sus deberes, ni su red de información global. Jiraiya era conocido por ser muchas cosas. Un pervertido. Un Youkai sapo que más de una vez ayudo a la iglesia. Un poderoso usuario del arte del Senjutsu. Y sobre todo. Un ser astuto como un zorro.

Jiraiya sabía que un niño pelirrojo secuestrado era una mala señal. De hecho, conocía a un grupo de demonios de pelo rojo, y ese niño desde que fue creciendo fue desarrollando la misma cara que ese demonio que conocía. Eso lo asustaba en cierta medida. No quería tener al Lucifer como un enemigo. Lo peor de todo era que Minato le había tomado gran cariño al mocoso, por lo que no lo soltaría por las buenas.

Esa información se le fue concedida poco después de encontrar al pequeño Naruto. No fue nada muy especial al principio, nada más que todo el infierno se encontraba en alerta y en busca de un niño. Luego de eso, le llego la información de que ese niño era un Gremory, y hermanito del Lucifer concretamente.

Jiraiya quería estar completamente seguro de que eso era verdad antes de actuar, porque si no, ambos, maestro y alumno estarían en problemas.

La relación que Naruto poseía con Jiraiya era de abuelo y nieto. Naruto amaba mucho a su padrino, aunque no lo demostraba muy seguido, porque para Jiraiya era un insulto que su nieto lo llamara **Ero-Sennin** ("Sabio Pervertido"). Para Naruto era todo lo contrario que un insulto. Era una muestra de cariño, una muestra que demostraba que su padrino era un ser muy sabio, y pervertido.

Por mucho tiempo, Jiraiya vivió indignado con ese apodo, pero con el transcurso de los meses, logro dejarlo pasar. No era su culpa que era un hombre con necesidades. Cualquier hombre haría lo que él hace. Entrar a las aguas termales de las mujeres, recolectar información en base a eso, escribir un libro erótico de mucha fama en Japón, que estaba siendo traducido en varios idiomas a escala mundial.

Jiraiya amaba mucho a su serie de libros ICHA ICHA. Eran por esos libros que Naruto, Minato y Jiraiya tenían una buena vida con lujos y gastos.

La relación de Naruto y Minato no era necesaria describirla. Porque Naruto amaba a su padre con todo su ser. Lo amaba por las cosas que hacia e hizo. Lo amaba porque estaba con él todo el tiempo y lo ayudaba con su problema de soledad. Ese amor era correspondido por Minato, ya que el exorcista renegado amaba a su hijo, sin importarle el hecho de que el fuera un demonio.

Aunque Minato era consciente del hecho de que su hijo podría tener problemas por su culpa. Antes, cuando estaba al servicio de la iglesia, era aclamado como el segundo exorcista más fuerte por su poderoso **Sacred Gear** , y aunque no era un **Longinus** , aún era un arma de temer. Era aclamado como el segundo más fuerte estando debajo de Dulio, porque este último poseía uno de los más fuertes **Longinus**. A muchos no les gusto que abandonara la iglesia y que se convirtiera en un renegado. Minato estaba seguro de que ahora estaba en la mira de muchos seres sobrenaturales de las tres fracciones, exceptuando a los ángeles puros. Michael era demasiado amable y gentil como para guardarle rencor por su partida, además estaba en muy buenos términos con el ángel. Era de los demás exorcistas y sacerdotes de los que Minato tenía miedo. No miedo a que lo hieran a él, sino a su hijo.

Por esa razón, Minato comenzó el entrenamiento de Naruto un poco temprano. A los cinco años, Minato decidió que Naruto debía convertirse en alguien fuerte para caminar por el mundo, y él se aseguraría de guiarlo como su familia que era.

Empezando a los cinco años, Minato sabía que el entrenamiento de su hijo en un principio debía ser suave para no alterar su crecimiento o dañarlo, por lo que primero se preocupó en lo teórico referente al entrenamiento.

Le enseño a su hijo todo lo referente a las tres fracciones, los diablos, ángeles caídos, ángeles puros. Y luego de que su hijo aprendiera las tres fracciones en poco tiempo, Minato continúo con los demás panteones con ayuda de Jiraiya, enseñándole el Shinto y los Youkai, los seres mitológicos de las demás fracciones, como dioses y mitos, nórdicos, griegos, egipcios, etc. Lo siguiente que le enseño a su hijo fue historia sobre casi todo el mundo conocido, economía, matemática, ciencias, física, filosofía, todo lo referente a lo que enseñaban en escuelas de alto nivel.

Minato aún no quería que su hijo fuera a la escuela. En ese lugar habría más probabilidad de que algo malo pasara, después de todo, Naruto estaba demostrando síntomas de despertar su poder demoniaco desde los cuatro años, y ese poder demoniaco era muy grande para ser un simple niño. Minato no quería que alguno niño inocente sea herido por Naruto en una fuga de poder. Su hijo no resistiría la culpa.

Luego de meses de enseñarle las áreas conceptuales y teóricas de lo que Minato quería, llego el tiempo de iniciar seriamente el entrenamiento de Naruto, algo que el niño estuvo esperando incesantemente.

Minato era un exorcista experto, sabía todo sobre el manejo de armas de luz, preferiblemente sus espadas/cuchillos personales, tenía grandes conocimientos sobre el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, siendo artes marciales principalmente. Y poseía mucha experiencia en la estrategia y el arte de la guerra.

Gracias a todos los conocimientos de Minato en esas áreas, Naruto pudo entrenar arduamente, aguantando los entrenamientos de su padre con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, deseando aprender más y ser más fuerte.

Jiraiya se unía a los entrenamientos de Minato de manera frecuente, ayudando a su alumno a acondicionar al mocoso.

Lo primero que aprendió Naruto fueron artes marciales, entrenándolas casi todo el tiempo que tenía, despertándose temprano en las mañanas, y terminando de entrenar en la noche. Naruto era capaz de luchar en un estilo de lucha salvaje y contundente, pudiendo moverse con gran fluidez y agilidad para acertar golpes brutales a sus enemigos.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que comenzó a ser entrenado por su padre en el manejo de la espada, la esgrima, el Kendou y Kenjutsu. Su padre le enseñaba a bloquear, esquivar, tener equilibrio y juego de piernas a la vez, ser consciente de los movimientos de su rival y poder anticiparse. Siendo entrenado por su padre cada día desde muy temprano a tarde, Naruto lograba convertirse en un gran esgrimista y luchador con espada.

Pero su padre no se conformó con eso, eligiendo entrenarlo en el arte de la supervivencia en el bosque, para que se valiera por sí solo, pescando o cazando su propio alimento con los medios que se encontrara en el bosque. La primera vez que fueron a entrenar al bosque, Minato uso la excusa de que era un día de campo, y de cierta manera, obligo a Naruto a pescar su propia comida, y a encender el fuego. En un principio, Naruto se indignó y enojo, pero su padre logro convencerlo de trabajar para capturar su propio alimento, y encender su propio fuego.

Luego de la supervivencia, provino el sigilo. Minato quería que su hijo pudiera pasar desapercibido a plena luz del día, moverse entre los ciudadanos como si no estuviera, ser la oscuridad en la noche. El método de entrenamiento que Minato eligió en sigilo fue retar a su hijo a sorprenderlo cada vez que podía. Y Naruto lo intentaba siempre. Como por ejemplo, Minato una vez de reto eligió pasar todo el día encerrado en la habitación. Y Naruto tenía que averiguar la forma de entrar sin alertar a su padre.

El joven demonio pasó horas fuera de la habitación esperando su momento perfecto. Entro a la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido, pasando la puerta, moviéndose con sigilo y seguridad, todo sin alertar a su padre. Aunque, siempre Minato lograba descubrirlo cada vez que llegaba a él.

Al mismo tiempo, se concentraron en los aspectos estratégicos de Naruto. El niño se la pasaba con su padre en esos entrenamientos haciendo simulaciones de batallas, leyendo el arte de la guerra, analizando debilidades y fortalezas de diferentes puntos y sitios. Otro método de entrenamiento en la estrategia era jugar ajedrez con su padre, o shōgi. Sin el conocimiento de Naruto, Minato sometió a su hijo a diferentes pruebas y test académicos para descubrir que su hijo, a pesar de su actitud bulliciosa, alegre, divertida, insensata, rasgos contrarios a una persona inteligente, era un prodigio con una gran inteligencia.

Fue en ese tiempo que Naruto presento grandes signos de poseer cantidades anormales de poder demoniaco, algo que asombraba mucho a Minato y Jiraiya. A pesar de su pequeño cuerpo y edad, Naruto poseía cantidades de poder demoniaco que se podrían comparar a un demonio adulto o un diablo de clase alta.

Pero la vida de Naruto cambio drásticamente el día que descubrió su ascendencia. En un principio, Naruto creía que era un niño anormal. Poseía más inteligencia que los demás, más fortaleza que los demás, rasgos que un niño pequeño nunca tendría. Los descubrió en el momento en que Minato adopto a un nuevo miembro en la familia.

 **Flash Back**

En un hermoso bosque, Naruto y Minato caminaban con tranquilidad entre los árboles. Ambos usando diferentes tipos de ropa.

La ropa del pequeño niño era una camiseta blanca de mangas largas, unos pantalones cortos negros y zapatillas negras con detalles rojos. Su cabello era algo largo, despeinado y un poco puntiagudo, teniéndolo en un estilo que le cubría un poco las cejas. Gracias a los constantes entrenamientos de su padre y su dieta balanceada de carne y vegetales, Naruto era un niño un poco más alto que los de su edad, solo un poco, unos pequeños centímetros. Todas esas características convertían a Naruto en un niño al que muchas otras niñas, mujeres y ancianas consideraban adorable y hermoso. Como un pequeño tomate. Ese apodo era usado por los niños del pueblo para molestarlo. Pero Naruto los golpeaba y asustaba, haciéndoles correr como niñas.

La ropa de Minato consistía en una simple camiseta azul de mangas largas, con un gran saco blanco sobre esta. Pantalones azules largos y algo holgados y botas de marrones. Minato era un hombre alto y guapo, considerado así por muchas mujeres jóvenes y mayores. Sus rasgos exóticos como pelo rubio, tez canela y ojos azules cielo, un cuerpo marcado y musculoso, le ganaban esa popularidad, pero por desgracia eso le hizo ganarse el odio de muchos hombres.

Ahora mismo, padre e hijo se encontraban en un viaje de entrenamiento, nada muy lejano de Kuoh, solo un pueblo en las cercanías de dicha ciudad.

Minato quería ver como su hijo lograba valerse por territorio desconocido, y llevarlo al bosque de una ciudad que no conocía era la prueba perfecta.

Bien…- dijo Minato con una sonrisa en su rostro- Aquí nos separamos.

¿Por cuánto tiempo, Tou-chan?- pregunto Naruto con curiosidad mientras que su padre colocaba su mano en su barbilla.

Hasta que yo decida que pasaste la prueba.- respondió Minato con una sonrisa alegre, causando que Naruto asistiera con la cabeza.

Luego de eso, Minato desapareció en un destello amarillo, dejando atrás a un niño que suspiro irritado mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Estaba aburrido de las pruebas de su padre. Ya dejaron de ser un reto desde hace tiempo.

En un principio, puede que haya sido complicado pescar con ramas e hilo, arpones caseros hechos con piedra y ramas, pero pescar se volvió como una segunda naturaleza para él. Luego estaba lo otro. Matar animales fue algo que en un principio no le gusto, pero esas emociones de piedad se fueron poco después. Terminando matando animales con trampas que creaba. Recordaba plácidamente como mato a su primer ciervo. Su padre estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, mirando con calma como su hijo de ocho años recién cumplidos tomaba su cuchillo y lo clavaba en el pecho del inocente animal.

Naruto continúo caminando por el gran bosque de la zona mirando los alrededores, analizando su entorno con ojos serios y severos. Hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, huellas. Agachándose y tocando el suelo, Naruto analizo las huellas en la tierra con una mirada de gran seriedad en su rostro.

Por lo que sabía, esta zona era un área rica en vegetación y fauna, por lo que era natural encontrar huellas de algún animal. Pero ese era el problema. Las huellas que Naruto encontró no le pertenecían a un animal. Le pertenecían a un humano. Un niño por su pequeño tamaño, tal vez de unos años menor que su edad. Además, estaba el hecho de que las huellas eran frescas.

Eso lo hizo sentirse levemente preocupado. La idea de que un pequeño niño se encontrara perdido en el bosque no le gustaba. Por lo que, usando sus habilidades como rastreador, Naruto siguió las huellas que lo guiaban hacia los rincones más alejados del bosque.

Naruto continúo caminando hasta que noto donde llegaron. El final del camino, con un acantilado en él. Era un enorme acantilado con árboles en los bordes, causando que Naruto se acercara para ver hacia abajo, fascinado por la gran altura. Pero luego recordó su tarea, y miro que las huellas que lo guiaron hacia un árbol caído en el acantilado. Sus ojos se abrieron con shock al encontrar al culpable de las huellas, pero no era ella la que causaba que Naruto abriera sus ojos, sino su posición.

La persona que era culpable de las huellas era una pequeña niña con cabello rosa pálido hasta por debajo de los hombros con un pequeño ahoge en su cabeza, usando un kimono rosa del mismo color que su cabello, y usando sandalias geta con calcetines blancos. Sus ojos eran del mismo color rosa que su cabello y vestimenta, dos orbes rosas pálidos puros que brillaban con curiosidad y frustración.

Ella se encontraba en el árbol caído, que casualmente se mantenía derecho y estable en el borde del acantilado, aguantando el suave peso de la pequeña en su madera. Mientras que la niña más avanzaba, más se iba alejando de la tierra, y ella no era consciente del hecho de que grietas se marcaban en la madera del árbol.

Por lo que Naruto veía, el objetivo de la niña era llegar a un nido al final del árbol caído, pero eso era algo que no le importaba mucho al demonio. Lo que le importaba era que si no hacía nada, la niña tal vez caiga hacia lo que probablemente sea su inevitable muerte.

¡Oye!- grito Naruto mientras corría rápidamente y llegaba al árbol- ¡¿Qué haces?!- grito con urgencia y un rostro de preocupación, que aumento cuando descubrió que la niña lo ignoraba a favor de acercarse más al nido al final de las ramas- ¡No te muevas!- las órdenes y gritos fueron en vano, ya que la niña era muy terca, y quería llegar al nido.

Ella quería ver los huevos del nido, los huevos de águila. Y con suerte, tal vez podría ver a esa majestuosa ave llegar. No le importaba que un niño cualquiera le digiera que no hiciera eso, porque aun así, lo haría. Pero los pensamientos de la niña se cortaron de repente cuando el árbol tembló, y las grietas aumentaron drásticamente. Fue en ese momento que la niña se dio cuenta de la peligrosa posición en la que se encontraba. Naturalmente, grito lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

¡Ayuda!- grito mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a la rama del árbol y rogaba por no caer- ¡Por favor, ayuda!

Naruto chasqueo la lengua. El árbol junto a las ramas del mismo estarían especialmente frágiles ahora. Pero aun así, tenía una posibilidad de salvar a la niña.

Gracias a los constantes entrenamientos que recibía de su padre, él era rápido. Mucho más rápido que un niño normal. Más rápido que una gran cantidad de adultos. Los únicos que lo superaban en velocidad eran Jiraiya y su padre. No entendía cómo era posible que a tan corta edad fuera así de inhumanamente rápido, pero no le importaba, porque era genial aparecer y desaparecer en borrones detrás de las personas. Le ayudaba mucho en sus bromas.

Con delicadeza y cuidado, Naruto se subió al tronco del árbol, y comenzó a caminar lentamente, paso por paso, movimiento por movimiento, todo con mucha precaución por no romper más el tronco. Tenía una oportunidad. Llegar a la niña, y usar su súper velocidad para saltar del tronco y llegar a tierra segura.

Caminando con lentitud, Naruto llego a unos pasos donde estaba la niña, que lloraba incesantemente, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella dejo de llorar para verlo con asombro en sus ojos rosas con algunas lágrimas en ellos.

…Hola…- susurro Naruto con una sonrisa amable mientras que se iba acercando poco a poco y con lentitud- ¿Tú nombre…?

So-Souji…- dijo la identificada como Souji con nervios y algo de miedo, mirando atentamente al niño que ya estaba por llegar a ella.

Souji…que lindo nombre.- Naruto sonrió con alegría, intentando subir el ánimo de la niña, algo que no pareció funcionar teniendo en cuenta que todavía poseía esa mirada de miedo en su rostro- Escucha, Souji-chan…dame tu mano, y te prometo que saldremos de esta.

Souji miraba con miedo a Naruto, sin saber que pensar o hacer. Pero esa sonrisa, esa seguridad, esa amabilidad y alegría que desprendía la hacían querer confiar en él. Fue por esos rasgos que inconscientemente, Souji movió su mano para guiarla hacia la mano extendida del pelirrojo.

Naruto sonrió.

Faltaba poco. Ella tomaría su mano y ambos saldrían vivos de esta mala situación. Pero algo malo ocurrió.

El tronco se comenzó a romper con más velocidad, y Naruto abrió los ojos ante eso. En un movimiento rápido y desesperado, Naruto tomo la mano de Souji, y volteo rápidamente con el plan de saltar, pero el tronco se rompió, y comenzó a caer al abismo, llevándose a los niños con él.

Souji comenzó a gritar con miedo y horror, y en una intención de calmar su miedo, abrazo fuertemente a Naruto escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo, sin poder callar sus gritos de miedo.

Naruto miraba al cielo con los ojos bien abiertos, sin importarle como Souji lo abrazaba fuertemente, como si su vida dependiera de ello, porque así era.

" _Enserio…. ¿Aquí termino yo?"_ \- se preguntó con incredulidad mientras que una ligera lagrima bajaba por su ojo- _"Todo esto…toda mi vida… ¿termina aquí…?"_ \- por la mente de Naruto, todos sus recuerdos y pensamientos rondaban rápidamente. Los recuerdos que gano con su padre. Los de su padrino. Los de sus dos únicos amigos, Hyoudou Issei y Shidou Irina. Y lo más importante.- _"No pude….descubrir que es eso…Esta sensación…"_

Esa sensación. Ese vacío que lo inundaba. Por mucho tiempo, Naruto sintió que algo le faltaba en su vida. Algo que lo hacía sentir vacío. Como si le faltara su otra mitad. Era una sensación difícil de describir. Le había preguntado a su padre que podría ser más de una vez, pero Minato no sabía.

No podía permitirlo. No podía permitirse acabar aquí.

Durante toda su vida, desde que aprendió a caminar y pensar por sí mismo, ese vacío lo atacaba. Vivió toda su vida con esa sensación rondando por su corazón. No podía permitirse morir sin antes encontrar al causante de eso.

" _Yo…. ¡Yo no puedo…!_ \- grito Naruto en su mente mientras que apretaba fuertemente los dientes, sintiendo algo extraño en su espalda- _"¡No puedo morir aquí! ¡No hasta que la encuentre!"_ \- el niño sintió algo extraño que salía de su espalda, y lo siguiente que realizo, lo hizo inconscientemente.

Naruto abrió los ojos incredulidad al notar como habían dejado de caer. Mirando a su alrededor, vio como ahora estaban suspendidos en el aire. Escuchando un jadeo en su pecho, Naruto bajo la mirada para notar como la niña la cual abrazaba lo miraba con incredulidad en sus ojos. Siguiendo la vista de ella, Naruto volteo levemente para ver como dos alas estaban en su espalda. Dos alas de murciélago, que aleteaban suavemente manteniéndolo en el aire.

Ver esas alas lo hicieron entrar en estado de shock, porque sabía quiénes eran los únicos en el mundo en poseer alas de murciélago.

Pero era imposible. No había forma alguna de que fuera un demonio. Era hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina. Heredando el cabello rojo de su madre, y aunque el de ella era de un tono más oscuro, aún era cabello rojo. Él había visto a su madre en fotos, fotos donde ella estaba con su padre, y con el vientre abultado. Signo inconfundible de que ella estaba embarazada de él. Además, su padre era un exorcista de la santa iglesia. Técnicamente eran enemigos mortales. Se suponía que debían serlo.

No entendía nada.

¿Por qué era un demonio? ¿Por qué su padre le mintió? ¿Y si él no era su padre…? ¿Quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres y dónde estaban? Tal vez….Tal vez ellos lo abandonaron al nacer y fue encontrado por….

Genial….- un suave susurro fue escuchado por Naruto, causando que el niño se alejara de sus pensamientos para mirar como la pequeña niña lo miraba con asombro infantil- ¿Puedes volar?- pregunto Souji asombrada por las alas del pelirrojo.

C-Creo que si…- respondió Naruto algo inseguro.

Instintivamente, Naruto logro mover sus alas para elevarse y dirigirse hacia la sima del acantilado por el cual cayeron, y al llegar ahí, la niña se separó levemente del abrazo para continuar admirando con asombro infantil las alas de Naruto.

¿Estás bien, Souji-chan?- pregunto Naruto con preocupación, causando que la niña dejara de mirarlo asombrada para asistir con la cabeza.

Gracias por salvarme…- Souji dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, causando que Naruto también sonriera- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

Naruto…- dijo el niño sin estar seguro de querer dar ahora su "apellido"- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yo quería ver los huevos del águila…- dijo Souji mirando al suelo con tristeza, para luego abrir los ojos sorprendida- Creo….Creo que me perdí…

¿Estas perdida?- repitió Naruto sin estar demasiado asombrado de eso- Voy a estar en este bosque por un tiempo… ¿Quieres estar conmigo hasta que salgamos?

¡Hai! ¡Naruto-san!- grito Souji con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, causando que Naruto asistiera con la cabeza sonriendo.

Naruto comenzó a caminar con Souji a su lado, sonriendo levemente al ver como la niña se adelantaba unos pasos dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad. Ella era adorable y muy linda.

Por un tiempo, Naruto y Souji estuvieron caminando, y la pequeña niña no había disminuido su alegría y ternura, caminando dando pequeños saltitos con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Durante ese tiempo, Naruto descubrió que estaba por anochecer, por lo que decidió que era hora de cazar. No quería que la noche los atrapara con hambre. Y afortunadamente, sus respuestas fueron escuchadas en la forma de una madriguera de conejo en la lejanía.

Souji-chan, espera aquí.- ordeno con una sonrisa amable, causando que la niña se detuviera para ver con curiosidad como Naruto se escabullía por los arbustos.

Luego de unos instantes, Naruto salió con un gran conejo atrapado en sus manos, causando que la niña abriera los ojos sorprendida.

Aquí está la cena…- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero luego noto como Souji lo miraba por esa afirmación- ¿Souji-chan?

N-Naruto-san…- susurro mientras caminaba hacia él con los ojos algo húmedos- Por favor…

En ese instante, Naruto recordó. Ella era una niña pequeña, tal vez uno o dos años menor que él. Seguramente era una pequeña que nunca había visto la muerte. Y eso era algo asombraba y alegraba en cierta medida a Naruto.

Con una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva, Naruto le entrego el conejo a Souji, que lo tomo en sus brazos con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

Luego de eso, Naruto y Souji, con el conejo en manos, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un rio cercano. Naruto noto que la noche estaba por llegar, por lo que necesitaría atrapar una buena cantidad de pescados de manera rápida. Sus ojos se abrieron ante una buena idea.

Souji-chan… ¿Quieres ver algo impresionante?- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa mientras que sus alas se extendían, causando que Souji lo mirara impresionada.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Naruto tomo vuelo, despegando rápidamente y viendo el rio bajo sus pies. Descendiendo, Naruto voló rápidamente para atrapar un gran pescado que estaba en el rio, y volver a tomar vuelo con el pez en manos. Volando hacia Souji, la niña miro con asombro como Naruto dejaba el pescado a una distancia cercana para volver a tomar vuelo y atrapar otro gran pescado.

¡Genial, Naruto-san!- grito Souji dando unos saltitos de alegría y felicidad al ver como Naruto se acercaba con el quinto enorme pez.

Naruto rio con diversión mientras se rascaba la nuca, y tomando unas ramas, dejo los pescados secándose mientras se dirigía hacia su siguiente tarea.

Crear un refugio para que Souji durmiera.

Un tiempo después, Naruto estaba frente a una fogata con una mirada tranquila en su rostro. A su espalda, Souji dormía en un refugio que hizo con ramas y los árboles a su alrededor.

Ya habían terminado de comer los pescados, y Naruto se encontraba pensando en unas cosas.

Desde muy pequeño, sus sentidos naturales siempre fueron superiores. Recordaba plácidamente como desde niño podía escuchar con claridad las conversaciones de las personas a pesar de estar separados por una calle entera.

Su audición no era lo único sobrenatural. Su fuerza natural era mucho más grande que la de un niño promedio. Una vez, se encontró con dos niños mayores molestando a una niña. Queriendo ayudar, Naruto se dirigió a ellos para separarlos. Pero los niños mayores querían hacer valer su fuerza y altura, tomando a Naruto por los brazos. Luego de hacer eso, Naruto tomo el brazo de uno de sus captores y aplico un poco de presión. El resultado fue que ese niño término con un brazo roto, y la niña se fue llorando de miedo, de igual manera que los otros niños.

Además, estaba su resistencia y aguante. Naruto podía resistir los arduos entrenamientos de su padre, terminando estando algo cansado, algo inaudito según palabras de Minato, porque luego de un entrenamiento completo, lo normal para un niño seria estar tirado en el suelo rogándole a cualquier deidad que le escuchara algo de aire.

Su audición, su fuerza, su resistencia sobrenatural, velocidad. Todos rasgos sobrenaturales. Y estuvo todo el tiempo viviendo con la tonta ilusión de que era un niño normal con sentidos un poco más altos de lo normal. Recordaba plácidamente hablar con su padre de estos sentidos. Minato solo dijo que era un niño prodigio que nacía una vez cada mil años, por lo tanto era natural por su condición ser mucho más avanzado que los demás.

Su padre le había mentido todos estos años.

Bien….- dijo una voz que Naruto conocía muy bien, y al escucharla, su cabello cubrió sus ojos- Creo que ya eres lo suficientemente bueno como para valerte por ti solo en el bosque.- dijo Minato con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro mientras que se sentaba en un tronco y observaba a su hijo con una sonrisa- ¿Quién es la niña?

Tou-chan….- el nombrado abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar el tono serio con el que su hijo le hablo- Yo…Yo soy un demonio, ¿verdad?

….Directo al punto, como siempre.- respondió Minato riendo entre dientes, mirando con tristeza como su hijo lo miraba impresionado- Si, Naruto…eres un demonio.

….Lo sabía…- susurro Naruto con los dientes apretados- Como es posible….- lagrimas comenzaron a caer por los ojos de Naruto, mientras que este permanecía con la mirada baja- ¡Yo soy hijo tuyo y de Kaa-chan! ¡¿Cómo puedo ser un demonio?!

Es porque no eres mi hijo.- Minato estaba en una situación similar a la de su hijo, permaneciendo con la mirada baja, ignorando como Naruto levanto la mirada para verlo en estado de shock.

¿Q-Que?- susurro Naruto incrédulo- ¿Qué has dicho?

Naruto…tú no eres mi hijo.- volvió a repetir con la mirada baja, causando que Naruto lo mirara aún más incrédulo.

….Si tú y Kaa-chan no son mis padres…- susurro Naruto débilmente- Mis padres… ¿Ellos me abandonaron?

Naruto, tus padres nunca te abandonaron.- dijo Minato levantando la vista para mirar a Naruto- Cuando te encontré hace ocho años…tú fuiste secuestrado por un demonio.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos ante esa información. Para que sus ojos se humedecieran un poco y bajara la mirada.

Mis padres….- volvió a susurrar inaudiblemente- ¿Quiénes son?

Por lo que Jiraiya-sensei me ha dicho…sus nombres son Zeoticus y Venelana Gremory.- dijo Minato bajando la mirada, ignorando a su hijo- Son miembros de un poderoso clan de demonios del infierno.

… ¿Tengo hermanos?- pregunto Naruto en un susurro.

Tienes dos hermanos…un hermano mayor, Sirzechs Lucifer, uno de los actuales Rey Demonio del inframundo, y…una hermana gemela, Rias Gremory.- Naruto abrió los ojos ante eso.

Luego de esas palabras, el silencio volvió a aparecer entre ambos seres de distintas ascendencias. Minato permanecía con la mirada baja, mientras que Naruto lagrimeaba un poco, totalmente shockeado de descubrir a su nueva familia.

Tú lo supiste todo el tiempo…- afirmo Naruto levantando la mirada por primera vez, mirando a su padre enojado- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada desde un principio?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que tengo padres y hermanos?!

…Tenía miedo.- respondió Minato débilmente, causando que Naruto lo mirara impresionado- Tenía miedo, Naruto.

¿Miedo a que?- pregunto Naruto aun en su asombro, causando que su padre levantara la mirada para ver a su hijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Miedo de perderte.- contesto mientras que lloraba libremente, ignorando la mirada de su hijo- Naruto…tú eres mi orgullo y alegría….Así ha sido desde que te encontré hace años. Si tú no hubieras estado conmigo…nunca me hubiera recuperado de la muerte de Kushina y Mito. Tenía miedo de que si llegaras a saber de qué tenías una verdadera familia…quisieras ir con ellos, y abandonarme.

Minato comenzó a llorar libremente, dejando que sus lágrimas de miedo, tristeza y dolor corrieran por su rostro, todo el tiempo observado por Naruto, que miraba a su padre con incredulidad.

Desde que tenía conocimiento, había amado a su padre sin cuestionar nada. Una vez vio un álbum de fotos de Minato y el de bebe. En ese álbum, vio con claridad la sonrisa de alegría pura en el rostro de Minato cuando dio sus primeros pasos. Vio el amor en los ojos de Minato en cada foto que salía, con él o Jiraiya, todos juntos como una familia.

Minato continuo llorando libremente, hasta que sintió como Naruto llegaba a su lado para abrazarlo fuertemente, sentándose en su regazo, y tratando de calmar su dolor. Minato lloro aún más cuando Naruto hizo eso, y escondió su rostro en el cabello rojo del pelirrojo.

Luego de unas horas de llanto, Minato y Naruto, ambos con los ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto, estaban sentados juntos y abrazados, mirando las estrellas en el cielo.

Eso era algo que hacían a menudo, ver el cielo estrellado, buscar constelaciones de estrellas.

Pedirle deseos a una estrella…- susurro Naruto inconscientemente, atrayendo la atención de Minato- Si tuviera un deseo….Seria que Tou-chan y yo seamos de verdad familia….- Naruto abrió levemente los ojos al notar que hablo en voz alta, y mirando a su padre, soltó una pequeña risita- Aunque…algo así sería imposible, ¿No lo crees?

…Si…- respondió Minato con los ojos algo húmedos- ¿Algo así podría pasar?

Minato apretó el abrazo de su hijo, y permaneció así, hasta que ambos durmieron abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto y Minato se despertaron porque alguien los estaba tocando. Eran pequeños y suaves toques en su cabello, cabeza y pecho.

Al abrir sus ojos, Minato y Naruto vieron como Souji era la culpable de picarlos. La niña llevaba una mirada de curiosidad en su rostro mientras lo hacía.

Naruto-san…- dijo Souji con voz rebosante de curiosidad- ¿Quién es el hombre?

Él es mi Tou-chan.- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, causando que Minato lo mirara genuinamente impresionado, para luego sonreír temblorosamente.

Hola, pequeña…- dijo Minato con una voz amable- Puedes decirme tu nombre.

Souji.- respondió ella con una sonrisa- Okita Souji.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Decir que Naruto estaba sorprendido con que la niña que encontró en el bosque era descendiente del capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi sería un eufemismo.

Aparentemente, Souji era descendiente del original, y era huérfana por sus palabras.

Minato no pudo evitar querer adoptar a la niña. Porque como Naruto le había relatado, ella sabía de cierta manera que él no era un niño normal, ya que vio sus alas. Si la adoptaba, Naruto ganaba otra amiga y una hermana adoptiva, eso podría ayudarle a llenar el vacío que sentía.

La relación que poseían Naruto y Souji era de mejores amigos. Naruto amaba a Souji, y la niña lo quería y respetaba mucho.

Ahora mismo, Minato se encontraba viendo desde su casa como sus dos hijos estaban practicando el manejo de la espada en su jardín.

Como Souji era descendiente del Souji Okita original, sería casi un pecado no adiestrarla para usar todo el potencial que tenía. Por lo que se decidió a entrenarla en la espada al igual que Naruto, algo que ella tomo con mucho entusiasmo, ya que según su sueño, ella quería ser igual de fuerte que su antecesor, por esa razón tomo su nombre cuando su madre murió de enfermedad.

Minato sonreía con felicidad mientras veía como Souji y Naruto estaban igualados. Como se debía, Souji tenía un gran potencial con la espada, a diferencia de Naruto que lo gano después de tanto entrenamiento.

Minato sonrió un poco más cuando noto como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

Jiraiya-sensei.- dijo Minato mientras se volteaba para mirar el rostro de Jiraiya, pero noto algo extraño en él. Una mueca seria en lugar de su mirada tranquila habitual- ¿Qué sucede?

Minato…- Jiraiya hablo en un tono serio, haciendo que Minato abriera levemente los ojos- ¿Cuánto amas a Naruto?- pregunto el anciano sin quitarle los ojos a Naruto y Souji, que entrenaban sin estar conscientes de la conversación.

… ¿Por qué la pregunta?- respondió Minato con su propia pregunta y mirada sería igual a la de su sensei.

Por lo que descubrí en mi red espía….Los Gremory están por venir a Kuoh.- dijo Jiraiya con pesar, notando como su alumno abría los ojos en estado de shock- ¿Qué harás ahora?

….Tenemos que irnos.- Minato no era arrogante. Sabía que sin importar su **Sacred Gear** , Sirzechs Lucifer lo destrozaría por tener a su hermanito pequeño en sus manos- Mientras más pronto mejor.

Es lo mejor…- dijo Jiraiya con un asentimiento.

Jiraiya asistió con la cabeza, y espero en silencio que Naruto tome bien el viaje que deberían hacer.

Después de la confesión de su padre ese día en el bosque, la relación de ambos había mejorado mucho. Por ejemplo, ya no habían más mentiras ni secretos entre ambos, por esa razón, Minato le conto sinceramente que su familia estaba por llegar a la ciudad, y que si querían permanecer juntos, deberían irse.

Naruto poseía sentimientos mesclados con respecto a su verdadera familia.

Antes, su mayor sueño era ser igual a su padre. Ser uno de los exorcistas más fuertes de la iglesia. Servir a dios. Pero ahora ese sueño era imposible. Porque al ser un demonio, sería estúpido e infantil creer que la iglesia lo aceptaría. Una parte de él, una pequeña parte, odiaba a los demonios, su familia verdadera y a su sangre por arrebatarle su mayor sueño e inspiración.

Sabía cuál era su verdadero nombre. Jiraiya le conto poco después de llegar de su viaje que su nombre verdadero era Alexander Gremory. Pero eso era algo que no le importaba a Naruto. Porque para él, su padre siempre seria Namikaze Minato. Y su nombre siempre seria Namikaze Naruto. La sangre no era lo único que unía a la familia, eran los lazos creados por los sentimientos que formaron. No poseía ningún tipo de lazo con los Gremory, por lo tanto, no eran su familia, solo un grupo de demonios con los que compartía sangre, y que desafortunadamente, lo perdieron al nacer.

Caminando tranquilamente por las calles, Naruto llevaba un rostro de depresión total. No quería abandonar a sus dos amigos. Ellos fueron los primeros amigos que tuvo en Kuoh, y si no fuera por ellos, habría estado en un estado de depresión y soledad grave. Si no fuera por Hyoudou Issei y Shidou Irina, las cosas no serían como debieron ser.

Issei era su mejor amigo. Irina su mejor amiga, de igual manera que Souji. Abandonar a ambos sería un gran golpe a su corazón y alma. Aunque hacerlo tal vez sería lo mejor. Después de todo, Irina junto a su familia eran creyentes muy fieles a dios. Naruto incluso creyó ver que ellos poseían una Espada Santa en su casa. No quería ver el rostro de Irina cuando descubriera que era un demonio. Porque durante mucho tiempo, ella lo había invitado a hacer cosas religiosas, como rezar e ir a la iglesia con ella e Issei. Antes de saber su ascendencia, por palabras de su padre, Naruto nunca fue a la iglesia, algo que Irina pudo llegar a comprender. Pero ahora sabía porque su padre le dijo todas esas cosas. Y sabia como reaccionaria Irina cuando descubriera lo que era.

Naruto continúo caminando hasta que llego al lugar donde se reunían casi siempre, un parque con diferentes tipos de juegos en él.

Ahí vio a dos niños, ambos de pelo marrón, solo que uno de ellos lo tenía de un color más claro que el otro.

Puede que Irina tenga una apariencia un poco masculina con su vestimenta y estilo de cabello, pero en verdad ella era una niña con una personalidad algo masculina. La primera vez que se vieron, Naruto la confundió por un niño, y si no fuera por aquella vez en la que entro al baño de su casa sin permiso, Naruto seguiría creyendo que era un niño. Eso sí, al salir de ese baño, Naruto llevaba un gran chichón en su cabeza.

¡Naruto!- grito Irina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba con Issei a su lado.

Issei también sonrió al ver a su amigo.

Hola…- dijo Naruto con una débil sonrisa en su rostro, trayendo miradas curiosas de ambos ya que el casi siempre era una bola de alegría- Tengo algo que decirles.

¿Qué es?- pregunto Issei con curiosidad en sus palabras, deseando saber que era lo que traía mal humor a su amigo.

Yo…Yo debo mudarme de Kuoh.- confeso con un suspiro triste, causando que ambos niños lo miraran impresionados.

¡¿Que?!- grito Issei asombrado- ¡¿Por qué?!

Tou-chan…Tou-chan tiene un nuevo trabajo.- mintió con los dientes apretados.

No le gustaba mentir a sus amigos, pero tampoco podía decirles que se iba porque su verdadera familia llegaba a la ciudad.

Ya veo…- dijo Irina deprimida y triste, de igual manera que Issei.

Naruto sintió tristeza al ver los rostros tristes de ellos. Por lo que Naruto recordaba, ellos eran un año menor que el, pero aun así. Eran sus mejores amigos. Ellos lo aceptaron a pesar de su cabello rojo. Lo aceptaron como un igual a pesar de sus diferencias y las principales contrarias de sus padres. Algo que calentó su corazón antes de que comenzara a recubrirse de hielo.

¡No se preocupen!- grito Naruto con una gran sonrisa mientras que se acercaba y colocaba las manos en los hombros de los niños- ¡Yo les prometo que volveré a Kuoh, y que todos estaremos juntos haciendo bromas como siempre! ¡Es una promesa!

¡Hai!/¡Hai!- gritaron Issei e Irina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, algo compartido por Naruto.

En un movimiento rápido, Naruto tomo a ambos pequeños en un fuerte abrazo, causando que ambos cambiaran sus rostros por muecas de asombro, para luego sonreír y corresponder el abrazo.

 **Tiempo después**

El tiempo transcurrió desde que Naruto había abandonado Kuoh para comenzar a viajar por Japón, y evitar los lugares en donde los Gremory lo buscaban.

Poco después de que salieron de Kuoh, Minato decidió comenzar su entrenamiento con el poder demoniaco, algo que sorprendió a Naruto, pero alegro en gran medida, porque ahora tenía otra cualidad con la que ser más fuerte además de sus dotes físicos.

Su enteramiento con el poder demoniaco comenzó con aprender a controlarlo. Minato quería que su hijo no desperdiciara energía de más en hacer un hechizo o un ataque. Quería que su hijo usara la cantidad de poder demoniaco correcto para no agotarse en realizar algo. Por esa razón, lo primero que hicieron fueron ejercicios de control del poder demoniaco.

Puede que la magia no sea el área de especialización de Minato, pero aun así, el exorcista renegado poseía buenos conocimientos en la magia. Pudiendo usar magia de runas, magia de los ángeles puros y caídos, magia de teletransportacion, magia elemental, alquimia, magia blanca y negra, y algo de magia nórdica. Esos eran los únicos tipos de magia que pudo conseguir un control decente y superior, y que fueron posteriormente enseñados a Naruto.

Naruto poseía un increíble talento en la magia, pudiendo aprender todo lo que su padre le enseñaba con facilidad. Su control era preciso, su poder mágico y demoniaco abrumador, sus habilidades con ellos increíbles. En poco tiempo, se convirtió en un experto en lo que magia se refiere. Y no solo eso, sino que los niveles mágicos de Naruto aumentaban exponencialmente cada vez que el tiempo pasaba. Por lo que Minato no dudaba que su hijo se convertiría en alguien igual a su hermano mayor en poco tiempo. Jiraiya, un experto en magia y Senjutsu, pudo sentir que el poder demoniaco de Naruto era especialmente abrumador, y que tal vez en poco tiempo y con el entrenamiento adecuado, estaría a la par de su hermano.

Minato y Jiraiya supervisaron el entrenamiento de Naruto en el aspecto mágico, y ambos conseguían excelentes resultados en poco tiempo. Pero todo cambio cuando Jiraiya quiso probar si Naruto portaba las habilidades de la nueva generación del clan Gremory.

El **Poder de la Destrucción** sería algo excepcional, increíblemente poderoso y útil para Naruto. Gracias a su red de información, Jiraiya pudo descubrir de cierta manera como despertar el poder de Naruto, y le aplico diversos ejercicios para poder despertar su poder latente heredado del clan Bael, y en poco tiempo, Naruto presento los signos de tener el **Poder de la Destrucción**.

Pero hubo un problema con ese poder. Porque en un principio, Naruto se negaba a usarlo.

Naruto no quería tener nada en común con los Gremory. Para él, eran un grupo de demonios con los que no quería formar parte. Jiraiya le conto que los Gremory deseaban encontrarlo con todas sus fuerzas, porque su búsqueda no había cesado incluso al pasar los años. Una parte de él, estaba conmovido por eso, pero la otra parte tenía miedo de que lo encontraran y lo obligaran a separarse de su padre.

Naruto hubiera seguido con esos pensamientos si su padre y Souji no le hubieran dado una charla.

Puede que los Gremory no fueran su familia a sus ojos, pero ellos no tenían la culpa de que haya sido secuestrado al nacer. No debía culparlos ni odiarlos porque no se merecían eso. Merecían el derecho de la duda. Y con mucha resistencia, Naruto accedió a usar el **Poder de la Destrucción**.

Cuando accedió a usarlo, Jiraiya y Minato comenzaron a sentir miedo del poder y crecimiento de Naruto.

Tal y como Jiraiya y Minato creían, la sangre Gremory de Naruto corría altamente por sus venas.

El clan Gremory era un poderoso clan de demonios cuya sangre portaba una habilidad especial. No nacían con magias y técnicas únicas como otros clanes, sino que su habilidad especial era su inteligencia, poder en bruto, y altas capacidades para dominar formas de magia y otros tipos de artes. Un clan de prodigios a lo que magia y poder demoniaco se refiere.

Naruto había demostrado ser un niño de temer por su **Poder de la Destrucción**. En un principio, Naruto se especializo a lanzar ráfagas de su poder destructivo y explosivo, grandes cantidades de ráfagas que destruían todo lo que tocaban. Y en poco tiempo, Naruto logro hacer que su poder adoptar diferentes formas, como animales, que podía controlar de diferentes maneras, para que viajaran rápidamente y en diferentes formas, y estallaran al llegar a su objetivo. Y no solo animales, sino que con el pasar del tiempo, aprendió a crear diferentes armas y objetos en sus manos y a su alrededor. Podía crear una espada o lanza del **Poder de la Destrucción** , que deshacía todo lo que tocaba. Y cada vez que la usaba, se manifestaba en su mano derecha ("Si vieron la película de Naruto, Prisión de Sangre, imaginen la **Tenrou** **Kaken** de Mui"). Las ráfagas de su poder destructivo al final fueron cambiadas por las grandes espadas de poder demoniaco que Naruto creaba, unas que poseían un gran filo, y que podían clavarse en su oponente para estallar milisegundos después.

Jiraiya sabia como Sirzechs controlaba su **Poder de la Destrucción** , por lo que ofreció a Naruto intentar aprender a controlarlo de la misma manera, pero Naruto quería tener su propia manera única de controlar su **Poder de la Destrucción**. Y en poco tiempo, lo logro, creando su propia manera de formar sus propias esferas rodeadas de anillos altamente veloces, capas de viajar a gran velocidad, cortando y deshaciendo todo lo que tocaban, y Naruto lograba controlarlas para que en un momento se expandieran en una inmensa explosión que no dejaba ni las cenizas de lo que estuviera dentro.

Sin duda, Naruto era un prodigio a la par de su hermano. Jiraiya estaba seguro de que fue solo gracias a la inteligencia y talento en bruto de Naruto que él pudo aprender y dominar el **Poder de la Destrucción** por sí solo, sin ayuda de nadie, solo con su propio talento y práctica, a través de falla y error. Le costó años, pero llego a dominarlo por completo.

Puede que Naruto sea amable y alegre, pero no era de esa manera frente a enemigos y seres peligrosos para su familia y amigos. Frente a seres peligrosos y enemigos, Naruto actuaria serio y reservado, despiadado en algunos casos.

Naruto sabía que para que nadie lo molestara ni cuestionara, debía inspirar miedo. Debía ser el miedo para sus enemigos, mostrarles lo bajo que estaban con respecto a él. Enseñarles la desesperación de tenerlo en frente.

Y por esa razón, debía expandir su fuerza. Debía ser más que un demonio, no quería ser solo un demonio.

Fue al cumplir los trece años que Minato decidió, por palabras de Naruto, que era momento de completar una prueba. Asesinar a un dragón.

Smogk, el **Dragón del Amanecer Ardiente** , un dragón que soplaba fuego, teniendo la fuerza suficiente para ser uno de los Reyes Dragones. Pero Smogk estaba en una delgada línea en estar calificado como un Rey Dragón y un Dragón Malvado. Se debía a que Smogk particularmente era muy sádico y despiadado, pero no lo suficiente como para buscar pelea a donde quiera que vaya y asesinar inocentes.

Aquí esta Smogk…- dijo Naruto con seriedad, causando que Minato a su lado asistiera con la cabeza.

Si…Recuerda, ten cuidado con su fuego, es especialmente….- pero Minato fue cortado en el momento que su hijo volteo para observarlo con una sonrisa alegre.

No te preocupes, Tou-chan.- dijo Naruto con su alegría característica- Puedo ganarle a esa lagartija.

Souji y yo estaremos cerca para ver el combate e intervenir si hace falta.- dijo Minato con terquedad referente al tema de dejar de preocuparse- Si necesitas algo, si crees necesitar ayuda, solo…

No voy a necesitar ayuda.- Naruto interrumpió a su padre, causando que este último lo mirara preocupado- Tu mejor que nadie sabes mi fuerza.

Si, Minato era consciente de la fuerza que su hijo exudaba. Con solo 13 años, su hijo tendría la fuerza suficiente como para ser un demonio de clase **Ultimate** ("Ultima"). Con todas las magias que conocía, su fuerza, rapidez, resistencia, aguante y su **Poder de la Destrucción** , Minato creía que su hijo estaría a la par de Smogk.

Saltado del árbol donde estaba, Naruto comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad al lugar donde estaba el dragón.

Con 13 años de edad, Naruto era un joven alto, de 1.60, con un físico musculoso y marcado, pero no lo suficiente para ser una masa de musculo, siendo una masa de 50 kilos de puro musculo, sin grasa de bebe en su rostro, ni algún tipo de grasa en su cuerpo.

Su cabello carmesí estaba en un estilo similar al que tenía cuando era pequeño, estando en un estilo algo largo, despeinado y un poco puntiagudo, que llegaba a cubrirle algo de sus cejas.

Su ropa consistía en una camiseta blanca de mangas largas, con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, pantalones negros algo holgados, con unas botas de combate con punta de mental, y unos guantes negros con nudillos de metal. Ese era su traje de combate.

Naruto se detuvo al llegar a un gran claro, donde ahí vio a un gran dragón en medio. Smogk era un gran dragón de al menos 25 metros de altura, siendo un dragón occidental por su forma, las escamas que cubrían su cuerpo eran de un tono negro oscuro, mientras que las escamas en su estómago eran de un negro más claro. En su cabeza, había tres pares de cuernos. Naruto compararía los cuernos en la cabeza de Smogk como los de un torro, y en su nariz estando el tercero.

Ahora mismo, el dragón observaba a Naruto con seriedad en sus ojos rojos con esclerótica negra.

Mocoso…Ahora mismo, no tengo hambre.- dijo Smogk con una voz perezosa- Pero eso no me detendrá de comerte si no te vas de aquí.

Ohhh, Smogk, el **Dragón del Amanecer Ardiente** …- dijo Naruto con diversión en sus palabras, haciendo que Smogk frunciera el ceño- Solo veo una lagartija súper desarrollada.

¿Crees que con eso me vas a hacer enojar?- pregunto Smogk con una risita.

No…pero con esto si.- dijo Naruto mientras que en su mano, una masa de energía negra con destellos rojos y violetas aparecía.

Extendiendo su mano, Naruto creo cuatro espadas del **Poder de la Destrucción** alrededor de esta, y luego, esas espadas despegaron para viajar rápidamente hacia Smogk.

Sabiendo que esas espadas de poder demoniaco eran peligrosas, Smogk clavo su mano en la tierra para levantar un gran pedazo de roca, con el objetivo de utilizarlo como escudo improvisado. En el momento en que las espadas se clavaron en la roca, estas permanecieron ahí por unos instantes, pero Smogk pudo escuchar aleteos sobre su cabeza, y al levantar la mirada, vio como grandes águilas negras con toques violetas y rojos de un tamaño descomunal volaban rápidamente hacia él.

Soplando un poderoso chorro de llamas, las águilas solo se movieron para cambiar su trayectoria y volar alrededor del cañón de fuego, y al momento de llegar a Smogk, se estrellaron creando una poderosa explosión, que fue seguida por la explosión de las espadas.

El poder e intensidad de la explosión era tanto que la tierra se partió y algunos árboles volaron, saliendo de la tierra. Una gran nube de humo circulaba por la zona, y en unos instantes, esta comenzó a disiparse.

Tienes unas escamas muy duras…- dijo Naruto con un asentimiento, mientras que el humo se disipaba para mostrar al dragón- Pero no lo suficientes.

Puede que las escamas hayan protegido al dragón, pero no lo hizo lo suficiente ya que a Smogk le faltaban unas escamas en su cuerpo, y la sangre bajaba libremente por varias zonas afectadas.

Mocoso…- susurro Smogk con ira pura en sus palabras- ¡Yo te comeré!

Con ese grito, Smogk abrió su boca para liberar un torrente de fuego que viajo rápidamente a Naruto, pero el joven salto con una risita antes de que el fuego lo atrapara.

Viendo eso, Smogk movió su cabeza guiando su fuego hacia la dirección de Naruto, pero el niño desplego sus alas volando por los aires y extendiendo sus manos.

De sus manos, unas pequeñas águilas salieron, que volaron rápidamente hacia Smogk, pero el dragón libero su chorro de fuego, haciendo que las águilas cambiaran su trayectoria y que volaran alrededor del fuego, guiadas hacia Smogk.

Viendo como las águilas se acercaban a él, Smogk desplego sus grandes alas y comenzó a sobrevolar rápidamente la zona, tratando de evitar las águilas que se acercaban rápidamente hacia él, todo el tiempo volando hacia Naruto, que creo enormes espadas sobre su cabeza y las lanzo hacia Smogk. Esas espadas volaron rápidamente, y el dragón no pudo hacer nada cuando las espadas se clavaron profundamente en sus alas.

Con un gruñido de dolor e ira, Smogk sintió como las águilas se estrellaron en su espalda, y lo siguiente que paso fue que una enorme explosión se desencadeno en el área. Esa explosión fue de tal intensidad que Naruto tuvo que cubrirse y retroceder para evitar ser herido. Y su potencia fue de tal escala que la tierra se partió y quebró.

Volviendo a acercarse a la zona de combate, Naruto vio como Smogk se encontraba en tierra, con su cuerpo cubierto de sangre y heridas. Guardando sus alas, Naruto comenzó a caminar por la tierra acercándose Smogk, viendo atentamente al dragón. Cuando estuvo frente a él, Smogk abrió sus ojos y guio su brazo hacia Naruto, estrellándolo su puño en el niño, creando una nube de polvo con el impacto, y que la piedra volara por los alrededores.

Smogk fruncía el ceño con enojo. Subestimo al mocoso. Eso lo tenía que aceptar. Pero algo estaba mal en esa energía que el mocoso desprendía. Ya la había visto en algún lado.

Abriendo sus ojos con incredulidad, Smogk sintió como su puño comenzaba a ser levantado, y mirando mejor, vio como el mocoso se encontraba sosteniendo su puño con ambas manos.

Aplicando más fuerza, el puño de Smogk comenzó a temblar levemente, pero aun así, Naruto lograba sostenerse con una mirada enojada en su rostro.

Abriendo su boca, Smogk libero un poderoso torrente de fuego dirigido a su mano, que embullo completamente su miembro y causo que la tierra se derritiera por su calor.

Pero Naruto fue más rápido, ya que antes de que el fuego llegara a él, movió el brazo del dragón para que se estrellara en la tierra, y salto rápidamente retrocediendo y haciendo piruetas, desplegando sus alas en el proceso y volando para evitar el torrente de fuego que lo seguía.

¡Oye!- Naruto grito cuando el fuego se detuvo- ¡Fingir estar muerto es bajo incluso para ti!

¡Cállate!- grito con su voz profunda mientras que comenzaba a soltar grandes bolas de fuego hacia Naruto.

Hábilmente, Naruto esquivo las bolas de fuego, y luego comenzó a descender. Su velocidad aumento tanto hasta parecer un borrón, esquivando las bolas de fuego, y acercándose más hacia el dragón. Cuando estaba por llegar, Smogk abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera liberar su torrente de fuego, Naruto desapareció, causando que se detuviera con la boca abierta, solo para que Naruto volviera a aparecer en el mismo lugar viajando a su misma velocidad.

Rodeado de un aura negra, roja y violeta, Naruto guardo sus alas y entro por la boca de Smogk, causando que el dragón abriera ampliamente los ojos mientras que comenzaba a liberar un torrente de llamas.

Dentro del dragón, Naruto viajaba rápidamente entre el cuerpo de Smogk, y de allí dentro, libero una poderosa aura de destrucción que corroyó los órganos de Smogk poco a poco.

Smogk continuaba liberando fuego, quemando y destruyendo todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, todo el tiempo con los ojos bien abiertos, pero el torrente de fuego poco a poco fue disminuyendo, y poco a poco, el dragón cayo de cara al suelo.

Algo fue lanzado en las cercanías, y ahí, aparecieron Minato y Souji en un destello amarillo, ambos con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

¡Naruto!- grito Souji con preocupación clara en su rostro y voz, acercándose al dragón para sacar su espada y tratar de clavarla en su piel, pero las escamas eran muy duras.

Minato observaba el dragón con seriedad y preocupación en su rostro, esperando impacientemente a que Naruto saliera ahí, y sus esperanzas fueron escuchadas cuando dé la espalda de Smogk, su hijo salió cubierto de sangre.

En la espalda del dragón, Naruto salió con los ojos bien abiertos y con una mirada de asco en su rostro.

¡Que mierda!- grito con horror mientras que salía y comenzaba a escupir- ¡Creo que trague un montón de su sangre!

¡Naruto!- grito Souji con una gran sonrisa mientras que trepaba por el dragón y abrazaba al demonio- ¡Qué bueno que estés bien!

No te preocupes, Souji-chan…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras que acercaba su mano al cabello de Souji, pero se detuvo al recordar que estaba cubierto de sangre-¿Podrías soltarme? Te estas manchando de sangre.

No quiero…- dijo con un puchero en su rostro- Yo quiero abrazar a Naruto…

Si no queda de otra…- dijo Naruto con un falso suspiro mientras que correspondía al abrazo de su amiga.

Minato miraba la interacción entre ambos con una sonrisa cariñosa en su rosto, hasta que recordó lo que dijo su hijo.

Naruto.- dijo Minato seriamente mientras que saltaba y se posicionaba al lado de sus hijos adoptivos- Dijiste que tragaste la sangre de Smogk.

Si…- respondió Naruto algo dudoso, causando que su padre lo mirara impresionado- ¿Qué sucede?

Naruto…recuerdas la leyenda de Siegfried, de cómo mato al dragón Fafnir.- dijo Minato con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Si.- dijo Naruto con curiosidad- Luego de matar al Fafnir, Siegfried se bañó en su sangre, y la bebió…- Naruto abrió sus ojos al notar la gravedad de la situación.

Transformándose en un medio dragón en el proceso.- termino Minato con una gran sonrisa- Hay posibilidad de que ahora sufras la dragonificacion.

Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

Ahora había gran posibilidad de que se transformara en un medio dragón. Eso lo llenaba de alegría, porque ahora podría ser más fuerte.

Naruto estaba por hablar, pero una voz susurro unas palabras.

….Mocoso….- dijo una voz debajo de los humanos y el demonio- Mocoso Gremory….

Naruto abrió sus ojos al escuchar eso, pero lentamente, bajo su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello cubriera sus ojos. Rápidamente, Naruto desapareció, y volvió a aparecer frente al rostro de Smogk, con una masa de **Poder de la Destrucción** en su mano derecha con forma de espada o lanza.

Si me vuelves a decir Gremory, destruiré todo lo que queda de ti, ¿entendiste?- dijo Naruto con un rostro de seriedad y enojo, haciendo que el dragón riera entre dientes.

¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa…?- pregunto Smogk con curiosidad- Ahora que te veo mejor…- susurro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- Tú te pareces a esa mocosa…

¡¿Que mocosa?!- pregunto en un grito mientras tomaba al dragón del cuerno en su nariz, mirando a Smogk con sus ojos ahora rojos por la ira- ¡Si te la comiste, te juro que…!

¿Qué harás?- pregunto Smogk en un susurro mientras que Naruto gruñía- Esa mocosa...Esa mocosa…- Smogk poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, todo el tiempo sin disminuir su gran sonrisa.

¡Oye! ¡Lagartija! ¡Responde!- grito Naruto con desesperación mientras que golpeaba fuertemente el rostro del dragón, sin obtener resultados- ¡Mierda!

Naruto.- dijo Minato colocando su mano en el hombro de su hijo, pero el niño volteo a verlo con furia en sus ojos.

¡¿Que no entiendes?!- grito con furia en sus ojos rojos- ¡Rias podría…!

¡Rias está bien!- grito Minato mientras abrazaba a su hijo, causando que el niño abriera los ojos sorprendido.

¿Cómo…?- susurro Naruto con algo de miedo- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Jiraiya me hubiera dicho si algo malo paso con los Gremory.- dijo Minato con una sonrisa comprensiva mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo, haciéndole señas a Souji para que se acercara.

Viendo como su padre adoptivo la llamaba, Souji se acercó para abrazar a Naruto por la espalda.

Los tres permanecieron abrazados por un tiempo, totalmente inconscientes del mundo a su alrededor, sin importarles nada más que su abrazo.

Fue así hasta que ellos escucharon gruñidos a su alrededor.

Muchos dragones los rodeaban ahora. Todos de diferentes colores y formas. Todos ellos mirándolos con hambre en sus ojos. Naruto podía sentir que muchos de esos dragones eran poderosos, no en el nivel suyo o de Smogk, pero si eran algo a tener en cuenta.

Tou-chan…Souji-chan…váyanse ahora.- dijo Naruto mientras que se separaba del abrazo y observaba a los dragones con furia- Tengo que liberar algo de ira.

Viendo como su hijo necesitaba liberarse un poco, Minato desapareció en un destello amarillo, llevándose consigo a Souji.

Todos los dragones comenzaron a acercarse lentamente al pelirrojo, y el niño solo extendió lentamente su mano, creando un orbe de **Poder de la Destrucción** , que en el momento de ser creado, fue rodeado de unos anillos.

…Todos ustedes sentirán el miedo…- dijo Naruto con sus ojos rojos mientras que movía su mano- **Rasenringu** …. ("Rueda del Miedo en Espiral").

Con un grito, Naruto movió su mano, lanzando su Rueda del Miedo en Espiral hacia los dragones. Esta se movió rápidamente, tanto que los dragones no pudieron verla en el momento que impacto en ellos, cortándolos en dos, pero la sangre no salía, porque la parte que se corto fue desintegrada. El **Rasenringu** se movió rápidamente, cortando en dos a los dragones, acabando con todos ellos en cuestión de segundos, dejado sus cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo.

Solo unos pocos se dieron cuenta de la gravedad de la situación y comenzaron a huir. Hundidos en su miedo.

Viendo a los diferentes cuerpos de dragones a los lados, Naruto se fue acercando a uno de ellos. Al llegar, clavo profundamente su mano en el pecho del dragón, y al sacarla, un chorro de sangre comenzó a manchar el suelo.

Ese día, Naruto comenzó a comer carne de dragón, beber sangre de dragón, y a bañarse en esa sangre.

Pero Naruto no era consiente de algo. Que estaba siendo observado por un par de seres.

 **En otro lugar**

En las lejanías, Minato se encontraba hablando con su sensei de un asunto de suma seriedad.

Minato.- dijo Jiraiya en un tono muy serio- Naruto debe ayudarnos.

¿Qué sucede?- dijo el humano con preocupación.

Hace unas horas, se encontró el cuerpo de un demonio de clase alta…- dijo el sapo con seriedad- Se dice que su asesina fue una Nekoshou. Y escuche que el consejo se está decidiendo en exterminar a toda la raza por esa razón.

Enserio….- dijo Minato con asombro en sus palabras.

El consejo cerrara su decisión en unas horas.- dijo Jiraiya mientras que volteaba- Naruto debe ayudarnos a salvar a los Nekoshou

De acuerdo.- respondió Minato con una sonrisa en su rostro- Naruto los ayudara.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Para los que sepan japonés, tengo una duda en eso. Traten de responderla así me la quito para el siguiente capítulo, porque si no, me terminare decidiendo yo solo.

Como se diría **Desesperación Carmesí** en japonés. Se diría **Kurenai no Zetsubō** , ya que **Zetsubou** es Desesperación, y **Kurenai** en carmesí. O se diría **Shinku no Zetsubō**. Ya que **Shinku** también es carmesí. Y también está el tema de **Beni** , que también es carmesí. Pero creo que se dice **Shinku no Zetsubō** , ¿no? No confió en el traductor de google.

Souji Okita es de Fate, y ella será la primera compañera de Naruto.

El **Poder de la Destrucción** aparece como una masa negra en la Light Novel, aparece como una masa negra con toques rojos en el anime. Aparece de diferentes formas. Por lo que decidí que hasta que Naruto consiga el escudo Gremory, su **Poder de la Destrucción** será una masa negra con pequeños toques violetas y rojos, y aparecerá sin la cresta mágica de los Gremory.

Otra cosa. No creo que Naruto, sin tener ningún contacto con la casa Gremory, tenga el escudo de la familia implantado al nacer. Yo pienso que tal vez eso sería como el tema de las crestas mágicas en Fate. Si piensan distinto, díganlo en los comentarios.

Naruto es un prodigio equiparable a Sirzechs, por esa razón aprendió a usar el **Poder de la Destrucción** por si solo.

En el siguiente capítulo, Naruto ayudara a los Nekoshou. Encontrándose con una gata negra en el proceso.

Aquí dejo la nobleza.

 **Reina:** Namikaze Minato

 **Torre x1:** ¿?

 **Torre x1:** ¿? ("Tsunade tal vez con dos torres. Ella no estará en el harem. Ella le pertenece a Jiraiya")

 **Obispo x2:** Kuroka Namikaze ("Era obvio que ella estaría en el harem")

 **Caballero x1:** Mordred Pendragon

 **Caballero x1:** Okita Souji

 **Peón x4:** Jiraiya

 **Peón x4:** ¿?

Si quieren, pueden seguir dando sugerencias hasta que Naruto consiga sus piezas. Puede que el título de reina cambie, caballero, y peones. Eso de agregar a Sasuke me lo estoy pensando seriamente.

Mordred podría cambiar de lugar y ser una torre, ya que ella también tiene capacidades para serlo. Y si es una torre, tal vez otro personaje que se podría tomar su lugar. Irina o Xenovia tal vez.

Eso me lleva a otra pregunta. Quieren a Irina en el harem, o la quieren con Issei. Ya son amigos de la infancia.

Tengo que decirles algo importante.

Estoy pasando por un grave caso de inspiración en esta historia. Es tan grave que me impide escribir las demás historias que tengo, porque literalmente pienso en lo que está por venir ahora.

Voy a darles unos adelantos para que sepan cómo me siento. Los adelantos serán de los siguientes capítulos. Y son frases. No pondré quien las dice.

 **Adelantos**

Puede que ella sea una imitación, pero, nada dice que lo imitado no pueda equipararse a lo original.

¡Vamos, Rey de los Caballeros!

Te llevare devuelta a casa, cueste lo que cueste.

¡Clarent Blood Arthur!

¿Él es…mi hermano?


	3. El dragón de la destrucción

**Rojo Carmesí**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

Hola, amada hermana….- saludo con una amplia sonrisa el demonio- hablar normal

" _Te prometo que te encontrare…Alex-tan"_ \- pensó el demonio pelirrojo con un rostro de determinación- pensamientos.

Capítulo 3: El dragón de la destrucción

En un bosque, una mujer corría rápidamente entre los árboles, huyendo de sus perseguidores.

Estaba muy fatigada, por lo que ahora sería muy peligroso usar su Senjutsu. Fácilmente podría caer desmayada por la tensión de usarlo en su estado actual.

Esa mujer era fácilmente muy hermosa y joven, seguramente tendría unos 18 años. Con una figura voluptuosa, cabello largo y negro con flequillo partido y ojos de color avellana con pupilas de gato. Su atuendo consiste en un kimono negro con un obi amarillo, un conjunto de cuentas doradas y una diadema ornamentada. El kimono presenta un interior rojo y está abierto sobre sus hombros, dando vista a sus grandes pechos. Pero otras características de la mujer eran curiosas además de sus ojos de gato, sino unas orejas del mismo animal en su cabeza y dos pares de colas en su espalda baja.

El miedo y la ira eran las emociones que se presentaban en el rostro de la mujer por lo que Naruto podía ver.

Sabía quién era ella. Kuroka, la Nekoshou que asesino a su rey, y que por esa razón, fue clasificada como una amenaza de clase SS. Su dominio en el Senjutsu y Youjutsu le ganaron esa reputación. No solo la conocía por eso, sino porque por ella, toda la raza Nekoshou corría un gran peligro.

Parecía que a Kuroka si le importaba su pueblo, porque por lo que Naruto veía, ella se dirigía hacia su hogar.

La situación de la mujer no le gustaba a Naruto. Porque según Jiraiya, el rey de Kuroka no era un buen hombre. Naruto no dudaba de que ese demonio pudo haber hecho algo que mereciera la muerte para que Kuroka tuviera que matarlo. Y no se haya dejado llevar por el poder del Senjutsu.

Kuroka no pudo seguir corriendo cuando unos demonios aterrizaron frente a sus ojos, causando que ella frunciera el ceño con ira mientras se detenía.

¡Miren! ¡Atrapamos a la gatita!- grito uno de ellos, un demonio con armadura y cabello blanco.

Kuroka gruño enojada cuando tono como los demonios comenzaron a rodearla, todo el tiempo viéndola con malas intenciones en sus ojos. Kuroka sabía muy bien identificar esas miradas. Lujuria y maldad pura.

Podríamos llevarla con el consejo ahora mismo….o…- una gran sonrisa llena de maldad se extendió por el rostro del demonio- Podríamos divertirnos con la pequeña gatita y matarla luego.

Un pequeño escalofrió paso por la columna de Kuroka al escuchar lo que ese hombre insinuó. En su estado actual no podía defenderse muy bien, pero eso no significaba que no pelearía para evitar el terrible destino que los demonios tenían planeado.

¡Si, capitán!- gritaron los demonios en sincronía con alegría y placer.

El demonio de pelo blanco, el capitán, comenzó a acercarse a Kuroka lentamente, notando con excitación y placer como la mujer se tensaba y alargaba sus uñas.

Voy a disfrutar poner mis manos en tu…- pero el demonio no pudo continuar cuando una poderosa patada conecto en su mandíbula, haciendo que unos cuantos dientes volaran y lo envió a chocar contra un árbol, rompiendo ese y unos cuantos más en su camino.

Ahhh…Lo siento, anciano.- dijo una voz perezosa mientras que Kuroka observaba con los ojos bien abiertos a un pelirrojo- Tengo la costumbre de golpear antes de hablar.

T-Tú eres….- susurro Kuroka asombrada por reconocer el pelo rojo.

Hola.- dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al momento de escuchar a uno de los demonios gritar.

¡O-Oigan! ¡El niño es…!- antes de que el demonio pudiera hablar, Naruto apareció frente a él y clavo su puño en su estómago, haciendo que los ojos del hombre corrieran detrás de su cabeza y escupiera una buena cantidad de sangre y saliva. Luego del puño, provino la patada, que envió a volar al demonio.

Solo quedaban dos demonios, y esos dos temblaban de puro miedo y shock por tener al pelirrojo al frente.

¿¡Lord Sir-Sirzechs!?- grito uno de ellos con miedo, haciendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño.

Una lanza/espada del **Poder de la Destrucción** se materializó en su mano derecha, y el demonio pelirrojo camino lentamente hacia el ser que se atrevió a llamarlo por ese nombre.

El demonio grito de dolor cuando la lanza del poder demoniaco lo atravesó, y ese grito aumento cuando fue cubierto de una energía negra y roja. Cuando esa energía se desvaneció, se mostró que no quedaban ni las cenizas del demonio que antes lo llamo por el nombre Gremory.

Tú.- Naruto miro al último demonio de reojo, mirándolo atentamente con un rostro serio y desprovisto de emociones, haciendo que el demonio sintiera miedo desde lo más profundo de su corazón- ¿Dónde están tus compañeros?

Ca-Cabello rojo…Niño entre los 13 años… **Poder de la Destrucción** …- enumero con una mirada de shock en su rostro- A-A-Alexander Gremory…

Maldita sea mi sangre…- susurro Naruto con fastidio, pero ese fastidio fue sustituido por la ira mientras que sus ojos se ponían rojos y se acercaba al demonio para tomarlo por el cuello- Vas a decirme todo lo que quiero saber.

Decir que Naruto estaba enojado con lo que descubrió sería un eufemismo.

Tal y como Jiraiya le dijo hace tiempo, los Gremory no habían dejado de lado su búsqueda por nada en el mundo, siguiéndolo buscando incluso al pasar de los años, algo que lo conmovía en cierta medida.

Pero era la intensidad de la búsqueda era lo que le irritaba en gran medida.

Este simple demonio de clase media pudo reconocerlo fácilmente porque a todo el infierno se le dio una descripción del demonio desaparecido de los Gremory. El infierno estaba bajo en términos de demonios de pura sangre, por lo que perder a un niño de sangre pura, un niño que era uno de los herederos de uno de los 72 pilares, era algo que no se podían permitir.

La descripción que se les dio a todos en el inframundo fue que si vieran a un niño pelirrojo entre los 13 años, se debía poner inmediatamente en custodia hasta identificar su procedencia. Si ese niño mostraba ser un luchador, y tenía el fácilmente reconocible **Poder de la Destrucción** en sus manos, había que capturarlo inmediatamente.

Dejando el tema de su ascendencia de lado, Naruto descubrió que tramaba el consejo de demonios con respecto a los Nekoshou. Eliminar a toda la raza, enviando a un escuadrón demonios preparados para la limpieza. Eso fue algo que le hizo hervir su sangre.

Puedo dejarte vivir…- dijo Naruto con un asentimiento, haciendo que el demonio sonriera de alivio, pero luego Naruto cambio su tranquilidad por un rostro muerto- Pero…me llamaste por ese nombre…

… ¡Por-Por favor, Lord Alexan…!- el demonio no pudo continuar cuando su cabeza se desprendió de su cuerpo, siendo Naruto el culpable que tenía la mano extendida con algo de sangre en ella. Pero Naruto tenía la mirada baja, con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

…..No vuelvas a decir ese nombre.- susurro el demonio mientras que sacando la sangre de su mano.

Mirando por sobre su hombro, Naruto noto como Kuroka no se había movido de su lugar, permaneciendo en su sitio con una mirada impresionada en su rostro.

Kuroka.- Naruto dijo su nombre con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa, para que esa sonrisa temblara al notar que la mujer seguía en su shock- Kuroka….

Ehhh…- dijo la mujer con los ojos bien abiertos, para luego cambiar su mirada a una de desconfianza- ¿Quién eres, Nya?

Namikaze Naruto...- respondió el demonio con una sonrisa alegre- No hace falta que te presentes. Sé quién eres…y lo que hiciste.- una mirada seria se propago por el rostro de Naruto, haciendo que Kuroka bajara la mirada- No tenemos tiempo para charla, debemos ser rápidos.

¿De qué hablas, Nya?- pregunto Kuroka con confusión.

Debemos movernos rápido si queremos llegar a tu pueblo y rescatar a los Nekoshou.- dijo Naruto con seriedad en su rostro, haciendo que Kuroka lo mirase impresionada.- Luego podremos hablar de lo que le hiciste a tu rey. Ahora los Nekoshou son lo más importante.

¿Por qué….?- un susurro fue escuchado por Naruto, y al mirar más atentamente, el demonio de pelo rojo noto como Kuroka lo miraba con duda, desconfianza, miedo, muchas emociones- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

Kuroka…- Naruto dijo en un tono dulce mientras se acercaba a ella y extendía su mano, mirando un poco hacia arriba teniendo en cuenta que la gata era un centímetro más alta- No soy como los demás demonios…Yo no aceptare que tu raza sea eliminada por un mero capricho. Por esa razón. Déjame ayudarte a salvar a tu raza.

….Estamos cerca.- Kuroka volteo para mirar hacia adelante, causando que Naruto sonriera- Vamos…

Hai Hai…- susurro Naruto con una sonrisa mientras que comenzaba a correr con Kuroka a su lado.

La mujer estaba en duda. Era normal estarlo teniendo en cuenta que fue por culpa de los demonios que ella lo perdió todo o lo estaba por perder. Todo lo que le estaba pasando fue por culpa de la excusa de rey que la secuestro a ella y la obligo a convertirse en un demonio por su hermana. Lo peor de todo fue que tuvo que dejar de lado a Shirone para no obligarla a vivir su vida. Por esa razón contacto secretamente al Lucifer para que se llevara a su hermana. El Lucifer podría cuidarla. Era un Gremory después de todo.

Ella acababa de salir de una pelea justo cuando los demonios la comenzaron a perseguir. Estaba algo agotada, eso más todo el estrés mental, la dejaron en una mala posición contra una lucha.

Pero llego este niño a salvarla. Sabía quién era él. Nunca en su vida pensó que ese niño de todos los demonios seria su salvador. Sinceramente pensó que Alexander Gremory estaba muerto o algo peor, no que estaba en camino a ayudar a su pueblo.

Kuroka dejo de pensar cuando noto que ya llegaron a su primer hogar, que ahora estaba en llamas.

La mujer gato miro el pueblo con los ojos bien abiertos, viendo como los demonios corrían de lado a lado con antorchas o círculos mágicos, y algunos de ellos tenían armas en sus manos, armas con sangre fresca en ellas.

Un gruñido de pura ira e impotencia provino de los labios de Kuroka, y cuando ella estaba por saltar para matar a todos los demonios que encontrara, sintió algo a su lado.

De repente, el aire se hizo difícil de respirar para muchos. Inconscientemente, todos empezaron a temblar al sentirlo. Los pocos desafortunados que alguna vez sintieron al Lucifer enojado empezaron a temblar más notoriamente. Se sentía igual que estar frente a su rey cuando este no podía controlar sus emociones de ira y enojo. Una presión en todo su cuerpo que les impedía moverse y respirar. Luego provino su primera muerte. Todos vieron como sus cuerpos fueron engullidos con el famoso **Poder de la Destrucción** , y de sus cuerpos no quedaban ni las cenizas por ser tocados por eso. La siguiente muerte fue como un niño los asesinaba con una espada/lanza roja y negra, asesinándolos de diferentes maneras, pero todas más crueles que la anterior. Todos los demonios sentían eso, pero las mujeres Nekoshou eran distintas.

Sentían como una energía cálida y acogedora las rodeaba. Una energía caliente que las tranquilizaba y susurraba en sus oídos que todo iba a estar bien. Algunas mujeres gato gimieron ante el suave toque de la energía en sus cuerpos, otras se sonrojaron y mordieron sus labios para no gemir en voz alta, pero todas coincidían en que miraban al causante con los ojos bien abiertos.

Un pelirrojo con un aura roja y negra, cuyos ojos también eran rojos. El pelirrojo más guapo que ellas vieron en sus vidas.

En menos de un segundo, el pelirrojo desapareció, y volvió a aparecer en medio de todo el paisaje de destrucción y catástrofe.

Los demonios abrieron sus ojos, reconociendo la identidad del niño, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Naruto apareció frente a uno de los demonios que tenía una espada en sus manos, y le arrebato el arma rápidamente, y en un movimiento rápido, golpeo en el cuello al demonio, rompiendo su tráquea, y luego, lanzo la espada a un demonio que estaba sosteniendo a una Nekoshou, pero no la lanzo a su cabeza, la lanzo entre sus piernas porque el demonio no tenía los pantalones puestos.

Hombres como ustedes no tienen derecho a tocar una mujer…- dijo Naruto viendo a su alrededor, notando a varios violadores entre la multitud de demonios.

En un suspiro, Naruto desapareció, y varios hombres gritaron de dolor porque sus partes íntimas fueron repentinamente cortadas. Al momento de aparecer, Naruto observo seriamente a los demonios con sus ojos rojos y una espada sangrante en sus manos.

Soltando la espada, Naruto comenzó a correr hacia un grupo de demonios, y estos hicieron lo mismo. Uno de ellos logro correr más rápido que sus compañeros, y cuando llego a Naruto con su espada en alto, el niño salto entregándole una patada en el rostro, al caer, Naruto esquivo una lanza que se dirigía a su pecho, y tomando la punta con su mano izquierda, el niño dirigió un golpe al cuello del demonio, destruyendo su tráquea, causando que el demonio colocara sus manos en su cuello, pero Naruto rompió la lanza con su mano y con la otra atrapo al demonio antes de que pudiera hacer algo, y lo lanzo hacia un grupo de demonios que se dirigía hacia él.

Con la punta de lanza en su mano, Naruto giro su cuerpo para cortar al demonio su cuello con su giro, y al hacerlo soltó la punta de lanza para tomar la propia lanza del demonio, y Naruto dio un paso a la derecha rodando su cuerpo para esquivar un corte descendente que se dirigía a él, con su mismo impulso, clavo la lanza en el estómago del demonio, y estuvo preparado para ver como una espada se dirigía hacia él, por lo que en un rápido movimiento, tomo la mano del demonio para guiarla hacia un hacha que se dirigía a su cabeza, bloqueando el golpe de hacha, pateando al demonio con el hacha, Naruto giro para doblarle el brazo al demonio y quitarle su espada, clavándosela en la espalda y haciendo que saliera por su pecho.

Luego de hacer eso, Naruto se agacho girando para esquivar un corte de hacha recto que se dirigía a su torso, y en un rápido movimiento, golpeo al demonio en su estómago, haciendo que este se inclinara al frente, y luego, Naruto llevo sus manos al cuello del demonio, rompiéndolo con un giro.

Los demonios lo rodeaban, y alguien intento atraparlo por la espalda al mismo tiempo que un demonio llegaba a la escena con su hacha en alto, cuando el hombre toco el cuerpo del niño, Naruto golpeo con su codo el estómago del hombre, y moviéndose rápidamente, uso al demonio como un escudo para bloquear el hacha que se dirigía a su pecho. Moviéndose rápidamente, Naruto llego frente al hombre con el hacha para darle un cabezazo, y hacerlo retroceder, para luego mover su brazo y bloquear una espada que se dirigía hacia él, para golpear en el rostro al demonio que lo ataco, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos. Volteando, Naruto tomo rápidamente la mano de un demonio que tenía una espada dirigida a su estómago, y en un movimiento veloz, Naruto se movió para esquivar un hacha descendente al mismo tiempo que hacía que la espada en sus manos se clavara en el estómago del hombre.

En su mano, una espada/lanza del **Poder de la Destrucción** apareció, y Naruto comenzó a cortar y tajar ágilmente en los pechos y cuellos de los demonios, deshaciendo las partes donde tocaba.

Pero Naruto noto algo, los demonios habían dejado de venir, por lo que mientras cortaba el cuello de un demonio, Naruto vio como todos los seres se agruparon en una línea con sellos mágicos frente a sus ojos. Todos los sellos en un instante liberaron balas mágicas dirigidas hacia Naruto, que tomo el cuerpo del demonio para usarlo como escudo y correr hacia los demonios. Cuando el cuerpo del hombre comenzó a desprenderse en viseras y sangre, Naruto lo soltó para seguir corriendo, viendo como los demonios preparaban otro gran hechizo si la esfera de rayos, fuego y viento era una indicación. En un instante, la gran esfera se dirigió hacia Naruto, y al estrellarse, genero una gran explosión.

Kuroka había visto toda la pelea con los ojos bien abiertos. Admitía que ella fue una de las mujeres en gemir en voz alta con un sonrojo en el momento de sentir el poder de Naruto. Pero eso solo lo hacía más hombre a sus ojos.

Ver a ese demonio combatir por su especie le resultaba hermoso y dulce. Pelear por personas que apenas conocía, arriesgarse a que los demonios lo encontraran.

No conocía mucho a Naruto o Alexander, pero sí pudo llegar a entender que a él no le agradaba su nombre, y que tal vez quería permanecer en anonimato.

Ver a él, al niño…no, hombre que apenas conocía, pelear por ella, arriesgar su vida e identidad por ella. Defender a su pueblo. Hizo que se sintiera genuinamente feliz y conmovida.

Por esa razón cuando vio como esa esfera estrellarse en él, sintió miedo en su corazón.

¡Naruto!- grito Kuroka con miedo mientras saltaba para posicionarse al lado de sus compañeras Nekoshou, observando con temor la gran nube de humo que se formó.

Pero en menos de un segundo, Naruto salió de la nube de humo cubierto de un aura negra y roja. Y continuo corriendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Los demonios arrojaron una andanada de balas mágicas hacia el niño, pero esas balas impactaron en él y no pasaba nada, porque eran suprimidas por el aura de destrucción de Naruto.

Cuando llego frente a la línea de demonios, Naruto salto sobre uno de ellos para pisar su cabeza, para volver a saltar y caer sobre otro demonio, pateándolo en el proceso.

Levantándose rápidamente, Naruto atrapo una alabarda que se dirigía hacia su pecho, y golpeando el rostro del demonio con el extremo bajo del arma, Naruto giro para balancear la alabarda y clavarla en el pecho de uno de los demonios. Luego de eso, Naruto volteo para ver como Kuroka estaba en su espalda, con sus garras incrustadas en el cuello de un demonio.

Naruto sonrió levemente mientras que bloqueaba con sus manos desnudas un hacha que se dirigía a su cabeza, para patear al demonio y hacerlo chocar contra sus compañeros.

Luego, arrojo el hacha a un demonio que estaba detrás de Kuroka, y luego continúo luchando. Asesinando y luchando en coordinación con Kuroka. Acabando con todos los demonios en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando en el campo de batalla solo quedaban cadáveres y cuerpos apenas consientes de los demonios, Naruto sonrió.

Las Nekoshou también sonrieron con alegría y felicidad mientras se acercaban a su salvador. Y al momento de estar frente a él, hicieron algo que causo que Naruto abriera ampliamente los ojos.

Las mujeres gato comenzaron a tocarlo y acariciarlo suavemente en varias partes de su cuerpo, causando la reacción dicha de Naruto, y en su rostro, un pequeño sonrojo apareció cuando una de esas mujeres gato coloco sus manos en su entrepierna y apretó un poco.

Pero Kuroka apareció repentinamente con su rostro tenido de furia, y asusto a sus compañeras gato.

¡Oigan, escuchen, Nya!- grito Kuroka con enojo y fastidio- ¡Tenemos poco tiempo! ¡Los demonios podrían llegar, y no les gustara ver esto!

N-No te preocupes por eso, Kuroka…- dijo Naruto con un leve tartamudeo. Era la primera vez que una mujer, o en este caso, mujeres, lo tocaba así. La parte que respetaba a las mujeres y sus amigas le decía que no debía volver a repetirse, mientras que la otra parte masculina y demoniaca prácticamente gritaba y rogaba para que se arrojara hacia esas mujeres, que eran muy hermosas y sexys como Kuroka- Ero-sennin está por venir…

¿Ero-sennin?- repitió Kuroka confundida, para que alguien apareciera detrás de ella con una gran sonrisa pervertida en su rostro. Naruto abrió los ojos impresionado mientras que trataba de llevar sus manos a la boca de Kuroka, pero fue demasiada tarde- ¿Quién es ese?

¡Gracias por preguntar!- grito Jiraiya detrás de Kuroka con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Con un movimiento, el cabello del anciano comenzó a volar elegantemente mientras que este extendía sus manos con sus palmas abiertas- ¡Soy el sabio sapo del Monte Myōboku! ¡Aquel al que las mujeres aman incondicionalmente! ¡El galante! ¡El gran…!

Ero-sennin. Ese es quien eres.- dijo Naruto rápidamente con una mirada cansada en su rostro, causando que Jiraiya mirara a su nieto dolido por cortar su presentación frente a tantas bellas damas.

¿Monte Myōboku?- repitió Kuroka algo impresionada, para luego abrir sus ojos en estado de shock- Jiraiya el Sapo…

Prefiero el término, Sabio Sapo.- corrigió el anciano con un asentimiento- Bien, **Gaki** ("Mocoso") ¿Están todos listos para irse?

Ero-sennin podrá llevar a las Nekoshou con Yasaka-san, ahí ellas estarán a salvo.- dijo Naruto mientras que Kuroka lo miraba impresionado- Pero Kuroka aún no está lista para irse.- Jiraiya miro con curiosidad a su nieto- Aun debemos rescatar a su hermanita.- Kuroka abrió sus ojos en estado de shock por las palabras de Naruto, y este último lo noto, por lo que sonrió con dulzura mientras miraba a la mujer- Ya te dije…sé quién eres, se lo que hiciste, y sé a quién dejaste atrás…No sé qué razón hayas tenido para matar a tu antiguo rey, pero debió ser una buena si invoco la ira de una hermana mayor.

Ohhh, que tierno…- dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa en su rostro- No sabía que podías ser así de dulce, **Gaki**.

¿Qué haces aquí aun?- pregunto Naruto volteando levemente su rostro para que el anciano no viera sus mejillas algo rosadas- Las mujeres te odian, deberías irte.

¡Ja jajaja!- rio fuertemente mientras que un gran círculo mágico aprecia bajo Jiraiya y las demás Nekoshou- ¡Le diré esto a Minato! ¡El debería ser el primero en saberlo!

Cuando el anciano desapareció con las demás mujeres gato, Naruto noto la condición de Kuroka.

Ella tenía los ojos cubiertos por su cabello, y Naruto noto como algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

¿Por qué haces todo esto?- pregunto Kuroka en un susurro, obteniendo una mirada confundida de Naruto- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme a rescatar a mi Shiro-chan?- volvió a preguntar Kuroka en un susurro débil mientras que Naruto se acercaba con su misma sonrisa amable, causando que ella bajara más la mirada.

¿Puedo responder a esa pregunta con otra...?- dijo Naruto con una risita divertida- ¿Por qué no hacerlo?- respondió a su pregunta mientras que Kuroka suprimía un sollozo.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que Kuroka salto para abrazar fuertemente a Naruto, causando que este la mirase impresionado mientras que inconscientemente colocaba sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la mujer, y ambos caían al suelo.

 **Tiempo después**

¡So-tan!- grito una voz chillona e infantil, y seguido de ese grito, provino un suave suspiro- ¡¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo?!

Onee-sama, ya te lo dije.- dijo una pequeña voz con seriedad y vergüenza- Venimos a la casa Gremory para ver a Rias y su nueva pieza. No es que no quiera estar contigo.

Fuera de la enorme mansión de los Gremory, tres demonios estaban presentes, uno de ellos lloraba en sus manos.

Los tres eran demonios femeninos, y uno de ellos podría decirse que era una mujer mayor, pero con un cuerpo pequeño y personalidad muy infantil.

Era es una hermosa chica que está a finales de la adolescencia con el pelo negro, atado en colas gemelas y ojos azules. Su cuerpo no es acorde a su edad, ya que mientras parece al de un niño, sus senos son enormes.

Las dos últimas son niñas por su pequeña estatura, ambas de pelo negro y lentes, solo que una de ellas tenía los ojos violetas mientras que la otra tenia heterocromia.

Los demonios presentes eran del clan Sitri, y eran Serafall Leviatán, Sona Sitri, y su reina, Tsubaki Shinra.

La pequeña Sona estaba presente en los territorios del clan Gremory por una razón. Ver a la nueva torre de su mejor amiga y rival, Rias Gremory.

En un principio, Sona iba a venir solo con su reina, pero su hermana mayor quiso entrometerse en la visita, alegando que su amada hermanita no pasaba suficiente tiempo con ella.

Sabiendo que su hermana no dejaría de fastidiarla para ir con ellas, Sona solo asistió con la cabeza ante los intentos de Serafall de pasar más tiempo con ella, causando que su hermana chillara de alegría mientras que la abrazaba. Pero aun la fastidiaba porque según ella, no pasaban suficiente tiempo juntos.

Llamando a la puerta, fueron recibidos por los sirvientes del clan Gremory, y luego, fueron guiados hacia donde estaban Rias y su nobleza.

Por el camino vieron diferentes fotos y decoraciones, pero fue una de esas fotos que causo que uno de los demonios se detuviera en su lugar.

Serafall miraba por primera vez deprimida algo. La foto del pequeño Alexander con solo unos meses de edad.

Su mejor amigo Sirzechs no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde que perdió a su hermanito pequeño. Fue un golpe muy duro para él. Si no fuera por Rias y su hijo, Sirzechs se hubiera transformado en un demonio en todo el sentido de la palabra. Ahora, su amigo pasaba casi todo su tiempo en el trabajo. Buscando cualquier tipo de señal o signo de que Alexander estaba vivo y bien. Fue por estar en el trabajo que Serafall pudo irse, ya que Sirzechs se ofreció a reemplazarla para que vaya con su hermana.

Extendiendo su mano, Serafall tomo la foto del pequeño Alex, y la beso suavemente.

Deseaba poder encontrarlo. Deseaba poder ayudar a sus amigos. Porque Sirzechs no era el único afectado por la pérdida de Alexander. Venelana había pasado por una gran racha de depresión, y era ayudada en gran medida por Rias y Millicas. Si no fuera por esas dos criaturas, ella seguiría en su estado depresivo. Viendo la foto de su hijo perdido durante todo el día, sin comer ni beber nada. Solo viendo la foto de su amado hijo desaparecido.

Zeoticus lo tomo un poco mejor que su esposa, pero en esos términos estaba igual que su hijo. Pasaba casi todo su tiempo ayudando a la búsqueda de Alex. Tratando de encontrar lo más rápido posible a su hijo. Se negó a perder la esperanza. No le importaba que su hijo llevase trece años desaparecido. Porque lo iba a encontrar, de eso estaba seguro.

La menos afectada por la desaparición de Alex era Rias. Solo porque nunca lo conoció. Pero eso no era lo que ellos sabían. Porque en verdad, Rias sufría mucho. Cada vez que veía la foto de su hermano bebe sufría en gran medida. Y no solo era el dolor y sufrimiento lo que le afectaba, sino el vacío en su corazón, un vacío que le era difícil de llenar. Un vacío que la hacía sentir sola y necesitada.

Rias deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver a su hermano gemelo. Quería conocerlo, verlo, abrazarlo, hablar con él, ver anime con él, hacer cualquier cosa juntos. Solo deseaba verlo desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Serafall dejo suavemente la foto de Alex donde estaba, y volteo la cabeza para ver como Sona y Tsubaki la observaban desde la distancia. Al verlas, por primera vez, sonrió débilmente, haciendo que las dos jóvenes comprendieran al instante a que se refería.

Ellas dos sabían perfectamente de la pobre situación de los Gremory. Todos los 72 pilares sabían de esa situación. Después de todo, no había demonio en el inframundo que no supiera de Alexander Gremory.

Sirzches Lucifer ofrecía una gran recompensa por cualquier información de su hermano pequeño, la recompensa solo aumentaba si esa persona le traía a Alex en persona. Por esa recompensa, cada uno de los pilares sobrevivientes inicio una búsqueda del demonio desaparecido.

Luego de dejar la foto en su lugar, los Sitri continuaron con su camino dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Rias.

La encontraron en la sala, tomando té junto a su madre y reina.

¡Rias-chan!- grito Serafall con felicidad mientras que corría hacia ella para levantarla en un gran abrazo.

Serafall-sama…- dijo Rias con vergüenza ante tanto amor por parte de la mujer, causando que Sona suspire y que su reina riera en su mano.

Puede que Rias no lo supiera, pero ella era una copia de su hermano gemelo, solo que más baja y sin músculos en su cuerpo por su crianza privilegiada. Era una copia exacta de su hermano por el hecho de que ambos tenían la misma cara, de forma idéntica a la de Sirzches, haciendo que los tres hermanos Gremory sean copias de sí mismos.

Hola, Rias.- saludo estoicamente Sona a su mejor amiga, causando que Serafall la bajara.

Sona, Tsubaki.- Rias saludo a sus amigas con una sonrisa en su rostro, feliz por verlas a ambas. Ese saludo fue correspondido, y saludaron de nuevo cuando vieron como Akeno se posicionaba a la par de Rias- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Venimos a conocer a tu nueva torre.- respondió Sona de brazos cruzados, ignorando como Rias la miraba impresionada- Onee-sama me dijo como reencarnaste a la Nekoshou como tu esclavo.

Serafall-sama…- dijo Rias con un ceño fruncido mientras que la hermana mayor ponía un rostro inocente y silbaba desviando la mirada- Ahora mismo, Koneko-chan está entrenando.- Sona y Tsubaki asistieron con la cabeza- Podemos ir a ver…

Pero Rias no pudo continuar de hablar cuando una enorme explosión causó un terremoto en toda la mansión Gremory.

Venelana y Serafall se aproximaron a la ventana más cercana para ver a la distancia como se formaba un hongo de humo con pequeños rayos por la intensidad de la explosión. Ambas tenían rostros de seriedad mientras observaban.

Esa explosión…- susurro Serafall con seriedad- Sirzches aún sigue en la oficina, ¿verdad?- no era tiempo para bromas e infantilidades, porque esa explosión era un tema muy serio.

Si…- respondió Venelana con seriedad en sus palabras.

Venelana-san…ustedes quédense aquí.- Serafall volteo para comenzar a irse, siendo observada por las niñas y mujer en la habitación.

Pero, Serafall, tu eres mi invitada…- Venelana sonrió con un aura de maldad a su alrededor, feliz por la oportunidad de liberar su ira contra algún invasor que arriesgara la seguridad de su hija- Debería ser yo la que se encargue del invasor.

No se preocupe…Yo puedo sola.- Serafall miro a la mujer mayor por sobre su hombro, para luego voltear y mirar a su hermanita que la miraba incrédula por actuar con seriedad- So-tan, no te preocupes, Onee-chan ya volverá.- Serafall sonrió con alegría mientras que su hermanita aun permanecía incrédula.

Al salir de la habitación, Serafall se detuvo para apoyarse en una de las paredes.

" _Esto no puede estar pasando…"_ \- pensó con preocupación e incredulidad- _"No puede…"_

Por los años que paso junto a Sirzechs y la familia Gremory, sabía cómo reconocer el **Poder de la Destrucción**. Los Bael nunca harían algo así como entrar al territorio Gremory para hacer estallar algo. Venelana estaba en la habitación con ella. Sirzches estaba en el trabajo de Rey Demonio. Rias estaba con ellas. Millicas aún era demasiado joven. Por lo que solo quedaban pocas opciones, una para ser específico.

Saliendo de la mansión Gremory, Serafall extendió sus alas para comenzar a volar rápidamente a dónde provino la explosión, y al llegar, vio algo que causo que se ahogara en su propia saliva.

Un pelirrojo sentado en una roca. Un niño pelirrojo entre los 13 años. Ojos azules, piel blanca y lechosa, una copia exacta de Rias y Sirzches. Vestido con una camiseta blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, pantalones negros algo holgados, botas de combate con puntas de metal, guantes negros con nudillos de metal y unos brazales de metal en sus muñecas.

Serafall continúo viendo a Alexander Gremory hasta que aterrizo en tierra, y al hacerlo, permaneció mirando incrédula al niño frente a sus ojos.

A juzgar por tu rostro, supongo que sabes quién soy… **Maō** Leviatán Serafall…- dijo Naruto con tranquilidad mientras se levantaba de su asiento para caminar unos pasos.

¿A-Alexander….?- dijo la mujer incrédula mientras que inconscientemente una gran sonrisa comenzaba a extenderse por su rostro.

Ese no es mi nombre…- el cabello de Naruto cubría sus ojos mientras que este apretaba levemente sus puños- Ese nombre es el de un niño que fue secuestrado al nacer.

Serafall no escucho las palabras del niño, porque ella comenzó a acercarse rápidamente, para luego desaparecer y aparecer frente al niño, abrazándolo fuertemente, poniendo la cabeza de Naruto entre sus senos.

¡Alex-chan!- grito con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡Qué bueno que estés bien! ¡¿Sabes cuantos años te hemos buscado?! ¡Yo sabía que…Mhg!- Serafall se ahogó en su saliva cuando sintió algo que la dejo incrédula.

Un golpe en su estómago. Un poderoso golpe que causo que la Leviatán se inclinara al frente escupiendo algo de saliva.

…No vuelvas a decir ese nombre.- dijo Naruto mientras que elevaba la mirada, mostrando sus ojos rojos.

¿Q-Que...?- susurro Serafall mientras que Naruto elevaba su puño para tratar de encertar un golpe al rostro de la mujer, pero ella pudo reaccionar a tiempo para saltar y retroceder- ¡¿Qué haces?!

Ganando tiempo…- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Alex-chan! ¡No es educado golpear a una bella dama!- grito ella con un puchero infantil en su rostro- Ahora enserio…- Naruto abrió levemente los ojos al escuchar ese tono serio y severo proveniente de una mujer infantil como ella- ¿Qué haces?

Ya respondí esa pregunta.- respondió Naruto con seriedad mientras que Serafall fruncía el ceño- No volveré a repetirlo.

Alex…- Serafall miro al niño con tristeza, ignorando como este fruncía el ceño con enojo- ¿Qué te paso?

Nada ha pasado.- dijo Naruto con tranquilidad.

¿Sabes quién eres, verdad?- pregunto Serafall con esperanza, viendo como el niño asistía con la cabeza- ¿Entonces porque haces esto?

Yo soy Naruto…- dijo el niño bajando la mirada, haciendo que Serafall abriera levemente los ojos- Alexander Gremory murió hace tiempo. No tengo nada en común con él.

La mujer miro al niño incrédula por esas palabras, para luego bajar la mirada, tanto que su cabello cubrió sus ojos.

Tu padre…tu madre…tu hermano y hermana…- dijo Serafall con una voz muerta mientras que levantaba la mirada. Luego, su mirada y voz cambio para ser de furia- ¡¿Tienes alguna idea del sufrimiento por el que pasaron?! ¡¿Tienes idea de las lágrimas que derramaron por ti?!

No lo sé, y no me importa.- respondió Naruto fríamente, causando que Serafall apretara los dientes.

Tantos años de dolor y sufrimiento. Tantos años de búsqueda interminable. Tristeza, desesperación, miedo, angustia. Esos y más sentimientos fueron los que los Gremory sintieron cada día desde hace trece años. Ahora mismo, el niño que podía hacer que todos esos sentimientos desaparecieran para convertirse en felicidad estaba frente a sus ojos. Y no iba a permitir que se escape.

Hielo se formó en los pies de Serafall mientras que esta tenía la mirada baja. En un instante, una gran cúpula de hielo rodeo a Naruto y Serafall, causando que el niño mirara a la mujer con enojo.

…No voy a permitir que te escapes…- susurro Serafall con los dientes apretados- Te llevare devuelta a casa, cueste lo que cueste.- la mujer sonrió forzadamente- No me importa tener que dañar tu linda carita para hacerlo.

…Y a mí no me importa tener que dañar la tuya para impedir eso.- respondió Naruto mientras que un aura negra y roja se manifestaba a su alrededor.

Un aura de frio y hielo se propago alrededor de Serafall, mientras que esta solo miraba a Naruto con enojo.

En un instante, Naruto desapareció, rompiendo el suelo con su partida, y Serafall abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras que creaba un escudo de hielo frente a ella para que Naruto lo golpeara. Al momento de aparecer en un segundo, Naruto golpeo el hielo de Serafall, haciendo que este se agrietara mientras que Naruto apretaba los dientes. Gruñendo, Naruto elevo su otro puño y lo guio hacia el hielo, golpeándolo y partiéndolo en dos. Al momento de romper el hielo, Naruto trato de golpear a Serafall y esta salto hacia atrás retrocediendo y haciendo piruetas.

Moviendo sus manos, Naruto creo tres tigres del **Poder de la Destrucción** que se movieron rápidamente hacia Serafall, y la mujer piso fuertemente el suelo, congelándolo y haciendo aparecer una enorme corriente de hielo que se dirigió rápidamente hacia Naruto, pero el niño guio uno de sus tigres hacia la corriente de hielo, y este se estrelló en el hielo, generando una explosión que extinguió todo el hielo, y generando un gran cráter sin nada dentro, ni las cenizas ni ruinas.

Viendo como dos tigres negros y rojos se acercaban a ella, Serafall volvió a crear una gran ola de hielo que se movió hacia los tigres feroces, y al momento de chocar entre sí, se generó una explosión de resultados similares a la primera gran explosión, solo que esta explosión fue más devastadora.

Creando carámbanos de hielo a su alrededor, Serafall los lanzo hacia Naruto, pero el niño los espero mientras que manifestaba un aura del **Poder de la Destrucción** , haciendo que los carámbanos al chocar se extinguieran.

Sacando sus alas, Serafall comenzó a volar por los aires creando grandes carámbanos de hielo que se dirigieron a Naruto, pero el niño los esperaba de brazos cruzados con su aura a su alrededor.

Viendo eso, Serafall comenzó a volar hacia él, y su puño se recubrió de hielo mientras que su velocidad aumentaba.

Al momento de llegar al niño, la mujer extendió su puño cubierto de hielo para tratar de golpear el rostro de Naruto, pero el niño extendió su mano antes de que el puño llegara y lo atrapo.

El área de combate cuerpo a cuerpo no es tu naturaleza, Serafall.- dijo Naruto con tranquilidad mientras que Serafall elevaba su otro puño, guiándolo hacia su pecho, y al momento de golpear, nada paso, solo fue un golpe limpio al pecho de Naruto, que el niño no se tomó la molestia de golpear porque ese golpe no estaba dirigido con fuerza- Que te contengas tampoco ayuda.

….Alex… ¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto Serafall con tristeza mientras que extendía su mano y la apoyaba en el fuerte pecho del niño- No lo entiendo…

No hay nada que entender…- dijo Naruto mientras que Serafall sonreía en su mente. Tomando la muñeca de Serafall, Naruto apretó, causando que la mujer hiciera una mueca de dolor por la fuerza superior.

Pero Naruto tuvo que saltar y retroceder haciendo piruetas cuando una gran ola de hielo salió de los pies de Serafall, pero la mujer apareció frente a sus ojos con su mano en alto brillando en azul hielo, y Naruto sabía lo que planeaba, por lo que el niño corto su brazal para que este tocara la mano de Serafall y fuera congelado completamente.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que una enorme ola de hielo se formó en los pies de Serafall, y la ola viajaba rápidamente a Naruto, que salto en alto desplegando sus alas y comenzando a volar para evitar el hielo.

Pero Naruto tuvo que estar preparado para esquivar un enorme pico de hielo que salió de una de las paredes de la cúpula, y seguido de ese, provinieron más picos de hielo que Naruto esquivo elegantemente. Viendo un pico de hielo frente a sus ojos, Naruto descendió con rapidez para romperlo, y seguir volando en dirección a Serafall. A sus lados, grandes espadas del **Poder de la Destrucción** se materializaron, y Naruto las lanzo a Serafall, pero a medio camino, las espadas comenzaron a perder el control, y estallaron en pleno vuelo, causando una enorme explosión que sacudió la cúpula.

Naruto tenía los ojos bien abiertos mientras que descubrió algo muy importante. No podía moverse. Fue por esa razón que Naruto comenzó a caerse y se estrelló en tierra, generando un pequeño cráter.

Naruto gruño mientras que intentaba ponerse de pie, pero al estar totalmente recto, un ataque de dolor sacudió todo su cuerpo, y quedo totalmente paralizado en esa posición de pie.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de algo. Una luz proveniente de su pecho, justo donde Serafall lo había tocado.

…Runas…- gruño Naruto con dificultad mientras que temblaba levemente- Maldita…

Fue impresionante que pudieras moverte al tenerla sobre ti.- dijo Serafall mientras que Naruto gruñía- Puedes mantenerte en una pelea contra mi….Aunque tienes razón en que me he estado conteniendo un poco.

Cuando salga de tu maldita runa…juro que…- antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar su amenaza, Serafall volvió a hablar.

Ya basta Alex…- dijo ella con una mirada triste- Ahora mismo iras a casa…Tu familia estará feliz de verte.- Serafall comenzó a acercar su mano al cuello de Naruto, y este cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras apretaba los dientes, buscando cualquier cosa que lo ayude a salir de la situación en la que estaba, y esa salvación provino en forma de un recuerdo.

 **Mini Flash Back**

Una fogata en medio de un bosque, y en medio de ella, Jiraiya y Naruto comían pescado.

Ya había pasado un día desde que Minato y Naruto hablaron sobre la verdad de la ascendencia del niño, y Naruto aún permanecía algo shockeado por eso.

Sabes…es aburrido comer si no hablamos…- dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa en su rostro, notando como Naruto solo miraba el fuego- ¿Aun tienes dudas sobre tu padre?

¿Cómo no voy a tenerlas?- respondió con su propia pregunta Naruto mientras que Jiraiya lo miraba atentamente- Él es un exorcista…yo soy un demonio…podría ser que…

Aun no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- Jiraiya interrumpió a Naruto antes de que el niño pudiera decir algo.

¿Entender qué?- pregunto Naruto con confusión en su rostro.

Lo que eres para Minato…- Jiraiya sonrió mientras que Naruto aun lo miraba con un rostro triste, por lo que Jiraiya sonrió- Minato es un exorcista, su deber es matar a todos los demonios.- Naruto bajo su rostro al escuchar eso- Pero él tuvo miedo de perderte…eres su hijo después de todo…Lloro lágrimas de sangre en el momento de perder a Mito y Kushina…abandono a sus superiores y elimino cada pizca de felicidad y alegría en él. Pero todo eso volvió en el momento de tenerte en sus brazos cuando te encontró hace tantos años… ¿entiendes el significado de eso?- Naruto tenía la mirada baja mientras que algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas- Para él, tu eres su nueva felicidad.

 **Fin del Mini Flash Back**

" _Pero él tuvo miedo de perderte…eres su hijo después de todo…"_

El suelo comenzó a romperse. Fuego carmesí empezaba a salir por la piel de Naruto, y esa piel comenzó a ser cambiada por escamas.

" _Para él, tu eres su nueva felicidad"_

¡GRRAAAA!- una enorme explosión de fuego inicio, y Serafall podía escuchar el atronador grito de Naruto mientras que retrocedía volando.

Pero algo paso. La nube de fuego carmesí comenzó a agrandarse, tanto que Serafall diría que mediría más de 20 metros. Y luego todo el fuego se esfumo de repente, mostrando una visión que hizo que Serafall abrirá sus ojos con pura sorpresa y asombro.

Era un dragón. Toda su parte superior del cuerpo, está cubierto de escamas negras y redondas, que a su vez están decoradas por escamas con forma en espiral, de color rojo carmesí. Su parte inferior del cuerpo, específicamente su vientre, la cola interna y las piernas, es de color gris, y parece ser bastante suave. Posee una cabeza roma y redondeada con cuatro cuernos grandes y alargados que se extienden hacia atrás, y tiene ojos pequeños y brillantes rojo. Su boca está llena de dientes afilados, y por debajo una protuberancia alargada hacia abajo. Tiene unas enormes alas con placas que cubren todo su cuerpo, adquiriendo una formación que recuerda a las plumas de un pájaro. Su gran cola se divide en dos en su extremo, donde las placas negras desaparecen, y asume un doble aguijón como aspecto ("Básicamente, Acnologia de Fairy Tail solo que con rojo en lugar de azul, ¿entienden? Si quieren una imagen, busquen Acnoligia red en google").

Un enorme rugido provino de la boca del dragón mientras que fuego salía de ella, y Serafall vio como el dragón comenzó a girar y escupir toneladas de fuego carmesí, tratando de escapar de la cúpula.

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera moverse, todo el suelo a su alrededor comenzó a congelarse y el mismo comenzó a congelarse también. Por lo que antes de que el hielo subiera más, Naruto escupió una ráfaga de fuego en su cuerpo, que fue lo suficientemente caliente como para derretir el hielo en pocos milisegundos.

Viendo como Naruto lograba escaparse de su ataque, Serafall creo enormes carámbanos de hielo que envió hacia Naruto, pero el dragón no hizo nada mientras que los carámbanos de hielo golpeaban su piel, rompiéndose en pedazos.

Golpeando el suelo, un terremoto sacudió el área mientras que Naruto extendía sus alas. De un salto, Naruto comenzó a volar y a dirigirse hacia el techo de la cúpula. De un cabezazo, el dragón logro romper el hielo y salir de la enorme cúpula que lo encarcelaba.

Pero algo extraño paso. En vez de elegir escapar, Naruto se quedó en el territorio Gremory para hacer algo.

Destruir todo a su alrededor.

Naruto escupía grandes toneladas de fuego carmesí a su alrededor, quemando árboles y demás, derritiendo todo lo circulante por el gran calor del fuego del Amanecer Ardiente.

Pero eso no fue lo único que hizo el dragón, ya que elevando su mano, una enorme lanza roja y negra apareció sobre su mano, y Naruto la lanzo a la casa Gremory. Pero la lanza roso la mansión, y siguió su camino por kilómetros y kilómetros, hasta que estallo en una montaña. La gran explosión genero un terremoto en el territorio Gremory, e hizo desaparecer la montaña junto con una buena parte de ese terreno.

Con sus enormes garras y manos, Naruto golpeaba y rompía el suelo, y en ese proceso, Serafall noto que se dirigía a la mansión Gremory.

Los guardias del clan de los pelirrojos comenzaron a salir, y empezaron a activar sellos mágicos frente a sus rostros, y a lanzar hechizos mágicos contra el dragón, siendo algo inútil porque los hechizos impactaban en su piel y nada ocurría.

En la mente de Naruto, solo había una sola palabra que se repetía entre gritos una y otra vez. **Hakai** ("Destruir"). Destruir. Destruir. Destruir.

" _¡_ _ **Hakai**_ _! ¡_ _ **Hakai**_ _! ¡_ _ **Hakai**_ _!"_ \- gritos y gritos sacudían la cabeza de Naruto, y este solo seguía ese sencillo pensamiento como si fuera suyo. Porque lo era. - ¡ **Hakai**! ¡ **Hakai**!- Naruto dejo de pensar para comenzar a gritar con una voz de deformada y descomunal, llenando de miedo a los demonios del clan Gremory que veían al dragón de fuego acercarse sin nada que poder hacer.

Dentro de la mansión Gremory, Venelana observaba al dragón acercarse con asombro. Estaba a punto de unirse a la pelea contra la bestia cuando noto algo.

¡RIAS!- grito Venelana con miedo cuando noto que su hija, Akeno, y las jóvenes del clan Sitri no estaban.

Rias corría rápidamente por los pasillos hacia la salida, siendo seguida por sus amigas, que le pedían entre gritos que se detuviera. Pero Rias no hacía caso. Estaba ocupada pensando en la sensación que tuvo cuando vio a ese dragón.

Era una sensación de calor. Una que se propagaba por todo su cuerpo. Una sensación tan familiar y a la vez tan rara, que le pedía y gritaba para que se acercara a ese ser. Una parte de ella pedía a gritos y suplicas que se acercara al dragón, porque esa parte sabia una cosa. El dragón no le haría daño.

Naruto seguía escupiendo fuego y destruyendo todo a su alrededor, y acercándose en el proceso a la mansión de los Gremory. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella, el dragón grito mientras comenzaba a acercarse.

Al momento de llegar al lugar donde los demonios le lanzaban hechizos, Naruto elevo su gran garra para dirigirla a un lugar en específico.

Todos miraron incrédulos lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki miraban con miedo y temor como la garra bajaba lentamente. Serafall volaba rápidamente con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo. Venelana rompió la ventana y volaba rápidamente hacia el mismo lugar que Serafall. Rias observaba una enorme garra dirigirse hacia ella.

Frente a ese dragón, ella sentía algo. No estaba segura de lo que era. Ni sabía porque lo sentía, pero si sabía algo. Era la mejor sensación que sintió en su corta vida.

La garra se detuvo en menos de un segundo, causando asombro y shock en todos.

Cada demonio vio como el dragón comenzó a temblar, y vieron como este empezó a bajar la cabeza, tanto que esta toco el suelo. Colocando sus manos a los lados, el dragón observaba con sus ojos rojos a Rias Gremory, temblando levemente.

La niña elevo su mano, y la coloco suavemente en la gran cabeza del dragón, y acaricio suavemente.

No hubo ninguna palabra de parte de los dos, solo permanecieron ahí mientras que Rias acariciaba la nariz del dragón.

Poco a poco, fuego comenzó a expandirse por la piel de Naruto, cubriendo todo su cuerpo, incluso el área donde Rias acariciaba, pero ella no quito la mano, y sintió algo que la hizo sonrojarse levemente.

El fuego no la quemaba, porque en vez de ser caliente y mortal, era cálido y acogedor.

Poco a poco, el fuego se fue encogiendo, haciendo una pequeña bola de fuego, y en un instante, el fuego se esfumo para mostrarles a todos la forma de Alexander Gremory desnudo, y a Rias acariciando su cabello.

La mayoría libero un jadeo. Una mujer lloraba levemente. Muchos miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos. Pero Rias continuaba acariciando el cabello de Naruto mientras que observaba hacia arriba para ver sus ojos azules, ya que el niño era más alto que ella.

Naruto permanecía viendo el rostro de su hermana con una mirada relajada y tranquila. Sintiendo algo muy extraño en todo su cuerpo.

Una calidez abrazadora. Una sensación que lo hacía sentir tranquilo, feliz, un montón de emociones. Pero lo más importante. Se sentía completo.

Mirando con sus ojos medio cerrados a su alrededor, Naruto noto algo.

Todos los miraban con los ojos abiertos. Y una mujer se acercaba a ellos con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Una parte, una pequeña parte, quería que esa mujer lo abrazara. Quería sentirse amado por ella. Quería ir corriendo y abrazarla para no separarse jamás.

Pero la otra parte no quería hacerlo.

Una batalla entre ambos lados se llevaba a cabo su mente. Y una de ellas gano.

Yo…- dijo Naruto mientras levantaba rápidamente su mano y tomaba la muñeca de Rias, negándose a ver sus ojos- …Lo siento.

Volteándose rápidamente, Naruto desplego sus alas para comenzar a volar velozmente, esquivando los carámbanos de hielo que Serafall le lanzaba, ignorando los gritos a su espalda, ignorado como en lugar de estar sus alas de murciélago estaban sus alas de dragón, ignorando sus lágrimas.

 **Tiempo después**

Un claro en el bosque, rodeado de árboles y arbustos con algún otro tipo de vegetación.

Sentado en una roca, Naruto esperaba pacientemente a que Kuroka llegara.

Gracias a su padre siempre guardaba un conjunto de ropa en runas, por lo que ahora estaba vestido con el mismo tipo de ropa que siempre. Pero Naruto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Su plan se salió de control.

En un principio, su plan fue simple pero eficiente.

Llamar la atención de todos los Gremory y guardias para que dejaran solo la mansión. Ahí Kuroka entraría con su sigilo y se llevaría a Shirone.

Nunca espero que Serafall estuviera en la mansión. Sabía que la mujer se estuvo conteniendo un poco, y que si no fuera por su fuga de emociones y por la forma de dragón que manifestó, seguramente ahora mismo estaría siendo abrazado por su madre, padre, hermana y hermano biológicos.

Una parte de él quería eso. Quería quedarse con los Gremory, conocer a su verdadera familia. Deseaba que su padre biológico lo abrazara y le digiera que lo amaba. Deseaba que su hermano le acariciara el cabello diciéndole que estaba orgulloso de él. Deseaba que su madre lo mimara y malcriara. Deseaba conocer Rias, sentirse completo una vez más como cuando ella lo acariciaba.

Naruto dejo de pensar cuando noto que Kuroka había llegado, y volteándose, fue recibido por una Kuroka preocupada que lo miraba con temor mientras comenzaba a revisarlo y a cerciorarse que no tenía heridas en su cuerpo.

¡Naruto! ¡¿Estas bien, Nya!? ¡Vi ese enorme dragón y sentí que eras tú, Nya!- Kuroka no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Naruto la tomo por sus hombros y la detuvo, acariciándola levemente.

Tranquila…- susurro Naruto con una sonrisa mientras que Kuroka lo miraba impresionada- Estoy bien…eso creo.

¿Eso crees, Nya?- pregunto Kuroka con duda mientras que Naruto se sentaba en la roca con un suspiro.

Vi a mi hermana y madre….- Kuroka abrió los ojos sorprendida ante eso- Rias y yo tuvimos un momento…en fin. ¿Dónde está Shirone-chan?- fue en ese momento que Naruto se dio cuenta.

Kuroka se veía muy mal. Ojos rojos e hinchados, una mueca deprimida sobre su rostro de preocupación. Y lo más impórtate. Shirone no estaba.

Ella…- susurro Kuroka dolida mientras que Naruto se acercaba para mirarla preocupado- Ella…

Oye…- susurro dulcemente el demonio mientras que la abrazaba con un toque suave, haciendo que la mujer apoyara la cabeza en su hombro, y comenzara a llorar ahí- Tranquila….puedes llorar todo lo que quieras.

Kuroka comenzó a llorar más fuerte en ese momento, y luego de unos minutos, Naruto estaba sentado con la espalda reposada en un árbol, con Kuroka sentada en su regazo. El joven acariciaba levemente a la gata, mientras que esta ronroneaba levemente. Cuando Kuroka dejo de llorar, Naruto la miro atentamente, esperando a que hablara.

Shiro-chan no quiso venir conmigo…- dijo Kuroka en un susurro inaudible, pero perfectamente escuchable para Naruto, causando que el demonio abriera los ojos- Me grito…- un sollozo ahogado escapo de los labios de Kuroka-…me dijo que me odiaba.

¡¿Te grito?!- repitió Naruto casi gritando por el asombro, para luego golpearse mentalmente y tranquilizarse- Esto no se va a quedar así.- advirtió en un tono serio.

¿Qué quieres decir?- susurro Kuroka confundida y triste.

Ahora mismo, iré a la mansión Gremory para hablar con Shirone-chan.- dijo Naruto con seriedad, haciendo que Kuroka levantara la cabeza para verlo sorprendida, y él la miro confundido- ¿Qué?

¡¿Estás loco?!- pregunto la mujer gato en un grito mientras lo miraba incrédula- ¡¿Por qué harías algo así?!

Para hacer que Shirone-chan se disculpe…- afirmó con un rostro seguro- Ella te dijo cosas muy malas. Seguramente solo está enfadada, cuando hable con ella se le pasara.

¡P-P-Pero…si vas a la casa Gremory, seguramente este Sirzechs Lucifer, Nya! ¡Sera imposible que puedas escapar de ahí, Nya!- grito la mujer tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión a Naruto.

No me importa.- declaro en negación, causando que Kuroka bajara la mirada- Además, traeré a Shirone-chan de vuelta. Ambas estarán juntas, y no volverán a separarse.

¿Por qué…haces todo esto?- susurro mientras que lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

No me hagas volver a repetirlo, Kuroka-chan…- dijo Naruto con un suspiro cansado.

Kuroka no podía creerlo. El hombre que conoció hace apenas unas horas la quería ayudar a reconciliarse con su hermana. Quería ayudarle a reunirse con su hermana. Quería ayudarla solo por una razón. Porque quería hacerlo.

Naruto…no lo hagas…- susurro Kuroka mientras más lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, y abrazaba fuertemente al niño- Solo…solo vámonos a casa…

Ehhh…- dijo Naruto confundido- Pero, Kuroka-chan, aun debemos ir por Shirone-chan.

Si sigues actuando así…- susurro Kuroka mientras que se movía en el regazo de Naruto, sentando a horcajadas sobre el- Haces que sea imposible…

¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto confundido, mientras que Kuroka levantaba la mirada, para verlo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro lloroso con mejillas sonrojadas.

Haces que sea imposible…- repitió Kuroka en un susurro mientras que acercaba su rostro al de Naruto, haciendo que este la mirase impresionado- No sentir esto por ti.

Terminando de acercar su rostro, Kuroka beso suavemente los labios de Naruto. Un beso casto y puro, sin ningún tipo de mala intención o lujuria escondida. Solo un beso que demostraba el amor que Kuroka estaba dispuesta a darle a Naruto. Algo que el niño correspondió.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Me sentí muy tentado a hacer que Naruto se quede. Créanme.

Pero sé que una parte de ustedes a eso no les va a gustar, y sé que a muchos les va a gustar lo que viene, porque esto es algo que no he hecho en mis otras historias. Voy a darles un gran spoiler.

Naruto se une a la Khaos Brigade.

¿Quieren que Naruto tenga una espada demoniaca especial? Aún está en el infierno, por lo que todavía tiene tiempo de robarle algo a Ajuka. Estaba pensando el Rebellion de Devil May Cry. Seria Rebellion porque tengo una buena idea de cómo implementarla a la historia. ¿Pero cuál diseño? El de Dmc o el original de Devil May Cry 4 con las calaveras en la empuñadura.

Eso de Sasuke como reina. Es una buena idea. Tengo pensado en Sasuke Hebi siendo descendiente del Raijin como dijeron. Pero tienen que entender algo. El harem ya lo tengo decidido y no va a cambiar. Me gusta tal y como esta. Y soy mi propio jefe, ustedes no me ordenan nada. Considero sus ideas y tomo las que me gustan. En fin, ustedes decidan si quieres a Sasuke como reina. Porque si no lo hacen ustedes, lo hare yo, y en mi mente Sasuke está apareciendo con una corona de reina en su cabeza.

 **Reina:** ¿Uchiha Sasuke?

 **Torre Mutada:** Senju Tsunade

 **Torre x1:** ¿?

 **Obispo x2:** Kuroka Namikaze

 **Caballero x1:** Mordred Pendragon

 **Caballero x1:** Okita Souji

 **Peón x8:** ¿Crom Cruach?

Que tal el Dragón Oscuro como peones. Para adelantar las cosas con la copa Azazel.

El siguiente capítulo Mordred aparecerá. Y la pregunta de si ella está en el harem. Esperen a ver cómo reacciona con Naruto. Puede que ella sea muy masculina. Pero como tengo pensado en lo que harán, su corazón se ablandara.

Estoy trabajando en una de mis otras historias, por lo que tal vez tarde un poco en subir otro capítulo de esta historia.

Otra cosa. No sé cómo lucha Serafall. Pero creo que le di una buena pelea con Naruto. Pero lo más importante. Ella se estuvo conteniendo para no lastimar a Alexander Gremory. A Naruto le falta un poco de entrenamiento para poder contra seres de nivel rey demonio. Podría abrumarlos por un tiempo, pero perdería por la falta de experiencia.


	4. El caballero de la traición

**Rojo Carmesí**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

Hola, amada hermana….- saludo con una amplia sonrisa el demonio- hablar normal

" _Te prometo que te encontrare…Alex-tan"_ \- pensó el demonio pelirrojo con un rostro de determinación- pensamientos.

Capítulo 4: El caballero de la traición

¡Alex! ¡Espérame!- grito una voz aguda y entre risas.

¡Corre más rápido, Rias!- grito el nombrado Alex.

Dos niños pelirrojos corrían por un denso bosque, siendo perseguidos por un Qilin que sonreía amablemente.

¡Alexander-sama! ¡Espérenos!- grito el Qilin con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que el joven Alexander corría más rápido.

Los nombres de los niños eran Rias y Alexander Gremory, gemelos y miembros del clan Gremory.

Ahora mismo, los niños corrían y se divertían huyendo del peón de su hermano mayor, corriendo hacia su casa para ver a su madre y padre.

Al momento de llegar a la gran mansión, fueron recibidos por sirvientes amables que se inclinaron a su llegada.

Alexander los saludo con algo de apuro mientras que continuaba el paso, mientras que Rias se inclinó como modo de saludo, para luego hacer una mueca y tratar de alcanzar a su hermano.

Entrando a su casa, Alex y Rias corrieron por los grandes pasillos de su hogar, huyendo del Qilin, hasta que vieron a la distancia a sus padres.

¡Padre!- grito Naruto con una sonrisa mientras que llegaba y abrazaba la pierna del hombre pelirrojo- ¡Madre!

Alex…- saludo Zeoticus con su sonrisa similar a la de su hijo, mientras que Venelana reía en su mano.

¡No es justo!- se quejó Rias haciendo pucheros porque su hermano llego primero.

Alex reía viendo el rostro de su hermana, hasta que vio cómo su madre caminaba hacia ella para levantarla en sus brazos y besar su mejilla, acto seguido su padre camino hacia Venelana y beso la mejilla de Rias.

Ahora era Alexander quien hacia pucheros viendo como su hermana recibía más atención de sus padres, haciendo que Rias riera en victoria.

Ohhh…Alex-tan se ve tan tierno…- dijo una voz que Alex conocía muy bien.

¡Aniki!- grito Alex al voltear para ver a su hermano mayor y a su sirvienta personal.

Hola, Alex-tan…- dijo Sirzechs con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba a su hermanito- Aniki quiere un abrazo.- exigió extendiendo los brazos, haciendo que su sirvienta suspirara por eso.

Alexander rio un poco mientras que corría hacia Sirzechs y saltaba sobre él, y Sirzechs lo recibió abrazándolo fuertemente y colocándolo sobre sus hombros.

Sirzechs adoraba estos momentos. Su hermanito pequeño era igual a él en términos de mostrar cariño a su alrededor. Eso era algo que amaba y adoraba de él.

Los hermanos Gremory estaban riendo y sonriendo en los brazos de su hermano y padres. Divirtiéndose y festejando un día más en su corta vida.

…

Naruto abrió los ojos, para luego rascarse con su mano la frente, suspirando levemente.

…Otra vez esos sueños…- susurro triste mientras que miraba al techo de su habitación.

Desde el incidente Gremory/dragón, no paraba de tener esos sueños. Durante dos años los sufrió, siendo sueños en donde estaba con su familia biológica, riendo y disfrutando en gran medida.

Sentándose en la cama, Naruto miro sus manos con duda en su rostro.

" _¿Quién soy…?_ \- se preguntó en sus pensamientos con un rostro de duda- _"Namikaze Naruto….o…."_ \- un ceño fruncido se presentó en el rostro del pelirrojo- _"Alexnader Gremory"_

Esos sueños ya lo estaban comenzando a afectar. Ver claramente a su madre biológica abrazarlo y besarlo, riendo con él, mimarlo, comportarse como una madre, lo hacía derretirse. Su padre estaba en un barco igual. Verlo siempre, abrazarlo y que él lo abrazara, reír juntos, jugar como padre e hijo, de igual manera que con Minato. Sirzches era una sensación más fuerte que sus padres. Pasar todo su tiempo con su hermano mayor, entrenando su **Poder de la Destrucción** , riendo, jugando, haciendo bromas a los demonios y otros seres. Ver eso cada noche desde que invadió la casa Gremory lo hacían sentirse en duda. Rias era diferente en los sueños. Porque durante esos sueños, no se sentía completo. Puede que jugaran e hicieran ese tipo de cosas que harían lo hermanos. Pero estar con ella en sueños no lo satisfacía. Estar con ella de esa manera no se sentía real. Quería a la original.

Volteando levemente su rostro, Naruto sonrió un poco ante lo que vio.

Su cama era pequeña, lo suficientemente grande para que una persona durmiera cómodo, pero si dos personas durmieran en esta misma cama se sentirían muy apretados.

Kuroka estaba en su cama. Desnuda, sin nada que cubriera cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ella solo dormía pacíficamente, dándole la espalda.

Desde que salieron del infierno, Kuroka había comenzado a vivir con ellos, algo que alegro a Naruto, e hizo orgulloso a Minato y Jiraiya, pero enojo un poco a Souji.

Minato era un padre muy orgulloso la primera vez que encontró a su hijo durmiendo con una mujer desnuda, fue tanto el orgullo que tuvo que secarse una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos. Jiraiya fue todo lo contrario a él, llorando del puro orgullo mientras que recolectaba información, algo que causo que Naruto le arrojara una zapatilla y lo echara de su habitación.

Souji tomo la entrada de Kuroka a la familia de una manera algo forzada. A ella no le gustaba que la gata ladrona le robara la atención de su mejor amigo. Pero su trato con ella era algo amable y cordial.

Pero Souji se había vuelto más pegada a Naruto desde que Kuroka se mudó con ellos. Queriendo estar cada momento de su tiempo junto a su amigo, algo que Naruto le daba.

Puede que despertar con ella desnuda en su cama fuera algo que en un principio le resulto incómodo a Naruto. La primera vez que la vio desnuda, literalmente se cayó de la cama y creyó que todo era un sueño. Pero esas emociones de vergüenza desaparecieron meses después, aceptando dormir junto a Kuroka.

Levantándose de la cama, Naruto se dirigió hacia la puerta, y al salir, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la casa, notando que su padre se había despertado.

Al llegar a la cocina, Naruto vio como Minato lo esperaba bebiendo café y leyendo el diario, como todas las mañanas.

Sentándose en la mesa, Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

No hubo palabras entre los dos. El único ruido que había en la habitación era el sonido de Minato pasando la página del diario de vez en cuando.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Minato con tranquilidad mientras que Naruto le devolvía la mirada- Nunca estas tan callado. Me hace creer que sucedió algo.

Tou-chan…Yo…- Naruto dudo un poco- Tengo sueños…sueños con los Gremory.

…Sería raro que no los tuvieras.- respondió Minato mientras que dejaba el diario en la mesa- ¿Qué sueñas?

Como hubiera sido mi vida si tú nunca me hubieras encontrado.- respondió rápidamente, causando que Minato abriera levemente los ojos- Los estoy teniendo desde hace dos años.

Desde el día que viste a tu hermana y madre.- dijo Minato mientras asistía- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

Creía que desaparecerían tarde o temprano.- Naruto miro a su padre con ojos cansados- Pero nunca desaparecen.

Sabes porque tienes estos sueños, ¿no?- dijo Minato con una sonrisa comprensiva, mientras que Naruto bajaba la mirada- Es normal que quieras ver a tu familia.

¡Pero tú eres mi familia!- dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba de su asiento y miraba a su padre con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

No lo soy.- respondió Minato suavemente, causando que Naruto apretara los dientes- Solo soy un hombre que te salvo de tu secuestrador. Pero que te arrebato de tu verdadera familia.

Pero…- Naruto miro a su padre con duda y confusión- Pero…

Naruto…quiero que entiendas algo.- Minato se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia Naruto, colocando una mano en su hombro- Tu dijiste que los Gremory no eran tu familia a tus ojos…pero eso no cambia el hecho de que si lo son.

Yo no…- Naruto trato de hablar, pero Minato hablo primero.

¿Cómo crees que se sienten los Gremory ahora mismo?- pregunto Minato con suavidad mientras que Naruto evitaba su mirada.

…- el niño se negó a responder esa pregunta- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

¿Cómo crees que me sentiría yo si mi hija fuera apartada de mi lado, y apareciera frente a mis ojos años después, solo que no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo?- pregunto Minato mientras que Naruto lo miraba a los ojos.

Triste…- susurro con resistencia, causando que Minato sonriera levemente.

Su hijo era demasiado terco e infantil. No le gustaba admitir cuando perdía, sus errores y equivocaciones.

Así es…me sentiría triste, dolido, desesperado…- dijo Minato mientras que Naruuto no cambiaba de expresión- Eso y más es lo que sintieron los Gremory desde que desapareciste.- Minato soltó a su hijo, y volvió a su asiento- Me recuerdas a esos tiempos donde eras un niño y no sabías porque Issei-kun estaba enojado porque Irina-chan pasaba más tiempo contigo.

¿Tu punto?- pregunto Naruto con algo de tristeza.

Mi punto es…- dijo Minato con un rostro tranquilo- Que deberías estar con los Gremory, y dejar de pensar en ellos como nada que no sea tuyo.- Naruto levanto la mirada para ver a su padre- Ellos son tu familia. Punto.

Entiendo.- dijo Naruto mientras que salía de la habitación, dejando atrás a Minato que suspiro.

Es un mocoso.- dijo Jiraiya sentándose frente a Minato.

Es terco e infantil.- dijo Minato mientras que Jiraiya sonreía.

Igual que Sirzches.- respondió Jiraiya con una risita- Su actitud debe cambiar.

Si…- dijo Minato con algo de tristeza- Debe reconocer que los Gremory son su familia, y que yo…- un suspiro provino de los labios de Minato- No soy distinto que el secuestrador.

Fuera de la casa, Naruto cortaba árboles. Era su entrenamiento, cortar y destruir objetos con su nueva espada.

Algo ocurrió en el infierno antes de irse.

 **Flash Back**

Kuroka y Naruto estaban sentados en troncos de árboles, mirando una fogata con pescados en ella.

Kuroka miraba el pescado con avives, algo que hacía que Naruto sonriera con diversión.

¿Cuál es el plan ahora, Nya?- pregunto Kuroka con confusión mientras que levantaba la mirada del pescado para ver a Naruto, que se encogió de hombros.

Ir a nuestra casa.- respondió Naruto con tranquilidad, causando que Kuroka lo mirara impresionada para luego sonreír con sensualidad.

"Nuestra casa", Nya…- dijo con un ronroneo sensual a lo último, disfrutando en gran medida como el rostro de Naruto gano una tonalidad algo roja- No tenemos ni un día de ser novios y ya vivimos juntos. Elegí bien.

Desde su beso, Kuroka se había autoproclamado la novia de Naruto. El pelirrojo no la veía como tal. Admitía que la consideraba muy sexy, y que cualquier hombre seria afortunado de tener a alguien como Kuroka a su lado, pero ser novios tan temprano no le parecía bien. Quería asegurarse de mostrarle a Kuroka como era, su personalidad, gustos, disgustos, cosas referentes a su vida. Quería mostrarle a Kuroka todo, para que ella supiera como era, y para asegurarse de que ella no tomara una decisión apresurada como darle su virginidad a un niño que apenas conocía.

Después de todo, Kuroka le conto todo sobre ella. Incluso que se acercaba su tan esperada temporada de apareamiento. Kuroka le dijo a Naruto que sus planes eran aparearse con él, y tener gatitos muy fuertes a los que amar. Algo que sonrojo mucho a Naruto.

N-No digas esas cosas, Kuroka-chan…- dijo Naruto con un marcado sonrojo en su rostro, causando que la mujer gato riera fuertemente.

Falta poco para mi temporada de apareamiento…- dijo Kuroka en un tono sensual, que envió escalofríos a la columna de Naruto- Tú serás el afortunado de tener mis gatitos….siéntete orgulloso.

No quiero que tomes una decisión precipitada, Kuroka-chan…- dijo Naruto con seriedad, causando que Kuroka lo mirara algo incrédulo- La virginidad no es un tema para jugar….es lo más importante que tenemos. No quiero que la desperdicies conmigo.

Naruto…- dijo Kuroka en un tono serio mientras que se levantaba y se acercaba al niño. Al estar frente a él, lo abofeteo fuertemente, causando que Naruto se cayera del tronco para mirar incrédulo a Kuroka- ¡No sería un desperdicio darte mi virginidad, Nya!

¿Por qué…crees eso?- pregunto Naruto genuinamente interesado en la razón de Kuroka para darle algo tan importante cuando apenas se conocían.

Me gustas.- respondió Kuroka sin dudarlo, causando que Naruto la mirara incrédulo- Me gustas por cómo eres, y por lo que hiciste.

… ¿Cómo soy?- pregunto Naruto en un tono serio- ¿Qué es lo que te interesa de mi para darme algo tan importante?

Eres un idiota, Nya.- respondió ella en un tono seguro, causando que Naruto pusiera los ojos en blanco- Eres un idiota entrometido que me ayudo cuando yo no te pedí que lo hicieras. Tú me ayudaste a salvar a mi raza, Nya…y…- Kuroka gano una mirada más suave- Quisiste ayudarme a reconciliarme con mi Shiro-chan.

¿Te gusto por ser un idiota?- pregunto Naruto en un tono incrédulo.

No.- respondió ella mientras que sonreía levemente- Me gustas porque tu quisiste ayudarme cuando nadie más lo haría…Fuiste honesto, amable, la primera persona generosa que yo conocí en mucho tiempo…- Kuroka sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro- Por eso…me gustas.

…Espero que tomes la decisión correcta cuando llegue el momento.- dijo Naruto casi en un suspiro mientras que Kuroka sonreía complacida, y se acercaba lentamente, sonriendo al ver como Naruto cerró los ojos- Ahora vamos a ¡mhm!

Kuroka sonreía mientras besaba suavemente los labios de Naruto, todo al mismo tiempo que el demonio la miraba incrédula, pero sus ojos se fueron cerrando al sentir los suaves labios de Kuroka sobre los suyos, sintiendo algo chocar sus dientes, inconscientemente abrió la boca para que algo entrara y jugara con su lengua.

Kuroka continúo besando y jugando con la lengua de Naruto por unos minutos, tomando las manos de Naruto y colocándolas en su cintura, abrazando su cuello, sonriendo al ver como el demonio estaba demasiado hipnotizado y extasiado como para hacer algo. Pero tuvo que separarse por la falta de aire, y al hacerlo, Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos para mirarla con asombro en ellos.

…S-Si somos novios…- dijo con un marcado sonrojo y pequeño tartamudeo, más cuando Kuroka sonrió sensualmente- Podemos repetir…eso.

Cuando tú quieras, Nya…- respondió con un ronroneo sensual, mientras que Naruto evitaba sus ojos y se sonrojaba.

Entonces, aho…- pero Naruto se calló al sentir algo que lo dejo confundido- Poder demoniaco…

¿Qué dices?- pregunto Kuroka confundida por terminar con el juego- ¿Naruto-kun?

¿No lo sientes…?- pregunto Naruto mientras que volteaba para ver una dirección en el bosque, pero se detuvo al escuchar algo.

" _Ven…."_ \- un susurro que se perdió entre los árboles y el viento, pero fue perfectamente audible para Naruto- _"Encuéntrame…."_

Naruto comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde el susurro lo guiaba, siendo seguido por Kuroka que lo miraba confundida.

Naruto siguió caminando hasta que llego a una gran cascada, y al estar de pie mirando el agua caer hacia el pequeño estanque, algo paso.

" _Estoy aquí..."_ \- otro susurro que fue escuchado perfectamente por Naruto, y el demonio camino lentamente hacia el pequeño estanque, saltando para entrar en la cascada.

Kuroka miro asombrada eso, y salto hacia donde fue Naruto para verlo caminar por una cueva detrás de la cascada.

El demonio continúo caminando, siendo guiado por los susurros de algo que no entendía, pero lo llamaban, lo guiaban hacia un sitio en específico.

Naruto se detuvo en el momento de llegar al final de la cueva, donde vio algo que lo dejo asombrado.

En una acumulación de rocas, una espada estaba clavada y erguida totalmente recta, brillando y esperando a ser recogida.

Era una espada con una hoja larga y plateada, siendo de doble filo, con el borde orientado hacia adelante curvado hacia afuera para formar la protección. El guardamano está diseñado para parecerse a un vórtice que se invierte en el centro del guardamano. El pomo lleva una pieza redonda que casi se asemeja a una cara.

Kuroka miraba asombrada la espada clavada en las rocas, y acercándose a ella junto a Naruto, la tomo para intentar sacarla, pero algo ocurrió. La espada se negaba a salir.

Está muy clavada…- dijo Kuroka con esfuerzo mientras que intentaba sacar la espada.

Déjame a mí…- dijo Naruto mientras que tomaba el mango de la espada, y su cabello y el de Kuroka voló por una ráfaga de viento proveniente de la espada. Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron en rojo mientras que gruñía, y de un tirón, logro sacar la espada en la roca, y levantarla apuntando al techo de la caverna.

¿Qué es esta espada?- pregunto Kuroka con confusión al ver a Naruto viendo el arma en su mano, sintiendo su peso y moviéndose con ella.

Es tan ligera...- susurro Naruto mientras que daba unos golpes con la espada, sintiendo que casi no pesaba nada- ¿Qué es esta…?- pero Naruto se ahogó en su saliva al momento de ver y escuchar algo.

" _Rebellion"_ \- un susurro en su oído escucho el demonio, mientras que la espada desprendía un aura roja.

Rebellion…- susurro Naruto impresionado, viendo recuerdos que no eran suyos, eran de la espada que portaba.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

La espada que encontró ese día fue Rebellion, la espada que una vez Lucifer uso para su rebelión, dándole el mismo nombre a su espada en honor a la rebelión.

Esa espada era la **Maōken** ("Espada del Rey Demonio"). La espada pérdida de Lucifer, que nadie fue capaz de encontrar después de su muerte.

Rebellion era un Espada Demoniaca muy poderosa, por lo que Naruto pudo aprender en el momento de portarla, la espada era una manifestación del poder demoniaco del portador. Mientras más fuerte sea el que la porta, más fuerte será la espada.

Mientras que la espada no tenía propiedades especiales como las demás Espadas Demoniacas, tenía unas cualidades especiales que la hacían muy útil a los ojos de Naruto.

Rebellion era una espada mágica muy poderosa, siendo lo suficientemente afilada como para atravesar las escamas de varios dragones de alto nivel con un solo tajo, pudiendo penetrar en su piel y causar efectos devastadores.

Otro aspecto es su durabilidad. Rebellion era muy duradera, pudiendo resistir el fuego de varios dragones de alto nivel, incluso el del Amanecer Ardiente, siendo un fuego que sobrepasaba al del antiguo Rey Dragón Tannin. La durabilidad de Rebellion no solo se media con el fuego. Varios dragones han intentado romper la espada con alientos de fuego, hielo, rayo, agua, viento, y la espada aun permanecía sin ninguna grieta, pudiendo resistir el aliento de varios dragones sin inmutarse. No solo resistía los ataques de aliento. Pudiendo aguantar los golpes de varios dragones que dejarían enormes cráteres por la zona, pudiendo resistir golpes de diferentes armas que destruyeron otras. Siendo una de las armas más duraderas y duras que Naruto había visto en su vida.

En los aspectos de corte y durabilidad Rebellion estaba en un alto puesto, pero ese no era una de las utilidades de Rebellion.

Naruto usaba a Rebellion para infundir su poder demoniaco y **Poder de la Destrucción** en ella para poder lanzar rápidas ráfagas de su propio poder hacia sus enemigos. Esas ráfagas de **Poder de la Destrucción** eran iguales a las ráfagas que lanzaba con sus manos, pero estaba el factor sorpresa en sus enemigos. Otro aspecto de infundir la naturaleza de poder demoniaco en ella era crear un enorme pilar de poder demoniaco y **Poder de la Destrucción** que ocasionaría destrucción donde impacte.

Rebellion era su espada personal, y Naruto estuvo entrenando con ella desde los dos años que salió del infierno.

Cuando buena parte de la vegetación estaba destruida, Naruto suspiro mientras se dirigía hacia un estanque. Sentándose en el suelo, Naruto vio su reflejo en el agua.

Su rostro no había cambiado mucho desde que salió del infierno, seguía siendo un rostro bello y hermoso que despertaría la atención de cualquier ser, ya sea humano, hombre, mujer o sobrenatural. Un rostro sin grasa de bebe, sin ningún tipo de grasa en su cuerpo. Ese rostro más ese cuerpo despertaría la lujuria en cualquier ser, fueron las palabras de Jiraiya al intentar alagar a su nieto, mas solo consiguió un golpe en su cabeza.

Un rostro tan similar al de su hermano y hermana, pero con características diferentes.

Su hermana estaría sonriendo ahora mismo. Sirzches también lo haría. Pero Naruto no. Él llevaba una mueca deprimida en su rostro.

No sabía quién era. Ya no sabía quién era. Quería ser Namikaze Naruto para quedarse con su padre. Quería ser Alexander Gremory para irse con su familia biológica.

Antes, Naruto admitía tener miedo de que los Gremory lo separaran de Minato. Pero ese miedo se fue en el momento que se hizo fuerte y lo suficientemente calificado para protegerse. Ahora ya no había miedo de que lo separaran de Minato. Lo único que quedaba ahora, eran duda y confusión.

Duda. No sabía qué hacer. Odiaba el nombre Alexander porque le recordaba lo mal que estaba con esa situación. Odiaba que lo llamaran un igual con su familia biológica porque le recordaba lo vacío que estaba. Una parte de él quería ir con los Gremory. La otra no quería. Quería permanecer con Minato, Jiraiya y Souji.

Confusión. Estaba confundido porque todas las señales apuntaban a que quería ver a su familia biológica, pero como siempre una parte de él no quería hacerlo.

Una mano fue colocando en su hombro, y Naruto volteo para ver el rostro de Souji mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Ella era muy linda a los 14 años, un año menos que él. Algo cambio en su apariencia. Ahora mismo usaba un kimono blanco junto a una gran túnica verde sobre ella con triángulos blancos en las orillas. Por lo que Naruto sabía, ese era un estilo medianamente similar al uniforme que su ancestro utilizaba. Su cabello llegaba un poco hasta los hombros, y lo ataba con un listón con moño negro ("Básicamente la misma Souji de Fate").

¿Qué haces?- pregunto Souji con su sonrisa amable mientras que Naruto sonreía débilmente.

Pensando.- respondió Naruto mientras que Souji se sentaba a su lado.

Pensando en los Gremory, ¿no?- dijo Souji con una sonrisa igual a la de Naruto, causando que este la mirara impresionado.

Soy muy trasparente, ¿verdad?- respondió el demonio con una risita al final, causando que Souji asistiera con la cabeza.

Quieres verlos…- afirmo Souji, y Naruto asistió con la cabeza.

Quiero…quiero verlos a ellos…- dijo Naruto suavemente- Quiero saber lo que es que ellos me cuiden…ser como su hijo…pero….

¿Pero?- Souji termino las palabras de Naruto, y este solo suspiro.

No sé qué hacer….- respondió el demonio con duda y confusión- Ya no sé quién soy…- Souji noto como los ojos de Naruto se pintaron con algo de desesperación- ¿Soy Namikaze Naruto…o Alexander Gremory?

¿Quieres saber quién eres? Te lo diré.- Souji sonrió mientras acostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto- Eres Namikaze Naruto….hijo de Venelana y Zeoticus Gremory…y también hijo de Namikaze Minato- Naruto permaneció en silencio ante esas palabras, causando que Souji suspire- Deberías verlos y no ser tan cruel.- Naruto miro a Souji por esas palabras- Ellos te aman. Te buscan desesperadamente para saber si estás bien y para llevarte a casa. Deberías al menos hablar con ellos para que entiendan la situación en la que estas.

Creo…creo que tienes razón.- dijo Naruto casi en un suspiro- Se supone que soy el hermano mayor, pero tu actúas como tal.

Souji sonrió ante las palabras de Naruto, y este solo suspiro reposando se cabeza en la de Souji.

 **Tiempo después**

Era hora de salir de casa. De despegar de la custodia de su padre para viajar solo por el mundo.

Hoy iba a ser el día en que Naruto dejaría su casa con sus amigas para viajar por todo el mundo. Tener aventuras, recorrer lo desconocido, hacer nuevos amigos.

Mientras que su padre estaba feliz y orgulloso por la partida de su hijo, no podía evitar sentirse triste por su ida. Iba a extrañar tener esa bola de alegría en su vida, eso era seguro.

Jiraiya no estaba mal como Minato. De hecho, él fue quien ofreció a Naruto viajar por lo desconocido. Hacer eso le ayudaría en gran medida para entrenar. Pelear contra enemigos desconocidos, viajar y valerse por sí mismo, sin la ayuda de nadie, solo de su propio ingenio y de sus dos compañeras.

Kuroka no iba a separarse de su novio. Puede que Naruto se haya salvado de la primera temporada, pero aún quedaban muchas más.

Souji estaba en un barco igual al de Kuroka. No quería separarse de Naruto, eligiendo viajar con él para protegerlo y cuidarlo, decidiendo tomar el papel de hermana mayor del grupo, ya que Kuroka nunca calificaría como madura y responsable, y Naruto aún le faltaba poco por madurar.

Naruto se estaba despidiendo de su padre, abrazando al hombre que lo cuido buena parte de su vida.

Este momento tenía que llegar…- dijo Minato separándose del abrazo para mirar a su hijo con una sonrisa amarga- Solo espero que Souji te cuide bien…

Oye…soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme solo.- se defendió Naruto con una mirada indignada en su cara, escuchando la risita de Souji a su espalda.

¿Pensaste en las palabras que te dije?- pregunto Minato viendo como Naruto se volteaba para caminar hacia Kuroka y Souji, deteniéndose al escuchar esas palabras. Viendo a su padre de reojo, Naruto respondió.

Puede que tengas razón…- dijo el niño en un tono serio, causando que Minato asistiera con una sonrisa triste- De cualquier manera…ellos son los perjudicados en esta situación….

Caminando hasta posicionarse al lado de Kuroka y Souji, Naruto sintió como la gata lo abrazaba del brazo, colocándolo en medio de sus grandes senos.

¡Adiós! ¡Minato-san!- grito Kuroka saludando al hombre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Le prometo que cuando volvamos tendremos a nuestros gatitos con nosotros!

Naruto se sonrojo fuertemente ante esas palabras, pero luego sintió como Souji lo tomaba por el otro brazo y tiraba de él, causando que Kuroka también tirara de su brazo.

¡N-No digas esas cosas! ¡ **Dorobō Neko**! ("Gata Ladrona")- grito Souji mientras que apretaba el brazo de Naruto.

Ver eso causo que Minato sonriera con nostalgia y algo de tristeza.

Su hijo creció demasiado rápido. Dejo de ser ese niño pequeño de antaño para convertirse en un buen hombre. Que ya tenía mujeres en su espalda.

Viendo a su hijo, analizo sus características y vestimenta.

Su ropa consistía en una chaqueta negra con un cuello de piel negro, bajo esa chaqueta, llevaba una camiseta blanca apretada que se pegaba a su cuerpo, pantalones vaqueros azules y botas marrones de combate.

Naruto con 15 años se convirtió en un joven adolescente alto y fuerte, con un cuerpo sin grasa, siendo puro musculo, teniendo cada parte de su cuerpo perfectamente tonificada pero sin exagerar. Su hijo estaba de pie en un 1.72, con su físico fuerte y atlético, y su rostro con rasgos finos y bellos.

Estaba orgulloso. Naruto se convirtió en un buen hombre.

Un sello mágico apareció bajo los pies de Naruto, Souji y Kuroka, un rayo de luz cegó a Minato por unos segundos, y al esfumarse la luz, Naruto y sus amigas habían desaparecido.

Estar sin el mocoso hará las cosas más aburridas.- dijo Jiraiya con un suspiro mientras aparecía al lado de su alumno.

…Si.- respondió Minato viendo el mismo lugar donde su hijo había estado hace unos segundos.

Como sea…vengo a darte esto.- dijo Jiraiya entregándole a Minato un libro, que el humano miro con curiosidad, abriendo los ojos ante el título.

"La historia de un hombre absolutamente audaz"- dijo Minato con diversión- ¿Por qué el cambio de título?

Ponerle "La historia de un demonio absolutamente audaz" sería demasiado obvio.- recalco Jiraiya de brazos cruzados- Tarde mi tiempo, pero por fin fue publicado.

El personaje principal sigue llamándose Naruto, ¿verdad?- pregunto Minato con una sonrisa, obteniendo un asentimiento de parte de Jiraiya- Si este libro llega al infierno…a ti será el primero que Sirzches buscara.

Ese es parte del plan.- dijo Jiraiya sonriendo un poco.

Ya veo.- respondió Minato con una sonrisa mientras que entraba dentro de su casa, dejando atrás a Jiraiya, que miraba el anterior lugar donde Naruto estuvo.

 **Tiempo después**

Unas semanas ya se habían cumplido desde que Naruto abandono su casa, y desde ese tiempo, no mucho había cambiado.

En primera era que él, Souji y Kuroka se la pasaban casi todo su tiempo acampando en el bosque, siendo esa zona su principal lugar para vivir. Como preferían evitar conflictos innecesarios, se la pasaban viajando entre los bosques hasta llegar a su destino, marcando diferentes áreas con sellos de teletransportacion para poder viajar rápidamente a ese lugar.

Durante su viaje, Naruto hablaría con Souji y Kuroka, todos pasándola bien hablando en la fogata y riendo. Y durante ese viaje, tuvieron diferentes aventuras y peleas. Siendo con dragones, monstruos, criaturas de mitos y leyendas. Su viaje era algo para no aburrirse.

Ahora mismo, estaban en Inglaterra, Londres, caminando por las calles con naturalidad.

Para no llamar la atención, todos estaban camuflados pareciendo normales, excepto Kuroka que utilizo su forma de gato negro, caminando por las calles al lado de Naruto.

Aunque no le gustara usar ese tipo de ropa, prefiriendo usar ropa más japonesa, Souji se vistió de una manera más inglesa, siendo una falda negra hasta la rodilla con medias negras largas y una camisa blanca con una corbata negra, y botas marrones.

Naruto se había quitado su chaqueta y caminaba con naturalidad con solo una camiseta blanca de mangas largas arremangadas hasta los codos, pantalones vaqueros azules y zapatillas negras con detalles rojos.

Los dos jóvenes llamaban mucho la atención, pero eso era algo de lo que estaban acostumbrados.

Lo que les importaba ver en Londres era algo muy curioso según Naruto. El primer día que llegaron, vieron como un edificio en específico estaba destruido. Los carteles decían que fue un derrumbe planeado, pero Naruto sabía bien que esos daños no pudieron ser un derrumbe. Calificaban más como una explosión de mana.

Aquí es…- dijo Naruto al ver el edificio en reconstrucción.

¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí?- se preguntó Souji con duda, para luego notar algo- ¿Dónde está la gata?

¿Kuroka?- Naruto miro a su alrededor, notando que su compañera no estaba con ellos.

Maldito gato…- susurro Souji con irritación mientras que se masajeaba las sienes- Hace que mi papel de cuidarlos sea más difícil.

Yo soy el mayor, puedo cuidarme solo.- contradijo Naruto mirando a su "hermana" con una mirada en blanco. Pero luego sintió una fuga de poder, proveniente de dentro del edificio en reconstrucción- Kuroka está ahí dentro.

Souji miro con curiosidad el edificio, notando como Kuroka gato ahora estaba de pie en el techo, y en un segundo, salto, causando que Naruto hiciera una mueca de preocupación mientras corría hacia el lugar donde caería y la atrapaba en sus brazos.

¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo Souji mirando al gato con irritación- Los gatos siempre caen de pie.

Eso es un mito urbano.- dijo Naruto acariciando las orejas de Kuroka, mirándola con preocupación- ¿Qué descubriste?

Aquí no es lugar para hablar.- susurro Kuroka para no atraer miradas y para que las personas no escucharan a un gato hablar.

Viendo que su amiga tenía razón, Naruto y Souji caminaron hasta dirigirse a un callejón cercano, y al entrar, Kuroka volvió a su forma humana, mirando a sus dos compañeros con seriedad.

Ese lugar es un laboratorio.- dijo ella con seriedad, causando que Naruto y Souji la miren levemente impresionados- Pero no de cualquier cosa….es un laboratorio que experimenta con humanos. Homúnculos precisamente.

¿Homúnculos? Humanos artificiales.- dijo Souji con asombro.

¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Naruto con curiosidad y seriedad en su rostro- ¿Qué viste?

Diferentes recipientes de cristal donde fácilmente entrarían cualquier humano. Figuras del genoma humano. Documentos…- con esa última aclaración, Kuroka gano una mirada muy seria- Estos tipos quieren volver a crear a alguien.

Eso era una de las cosas que le gustaba de Kuroka. Puede que ella sea muy infantil, juguetona, bromista, y sensual, pero sabía cuándo actuar seria si la situación era de suma seriedad.

¿A quién?- pregunto Souji viendo el rostro de Kuroka.

Al Rey Arthur…- exclamo ella para que Naruto y Souji la miraran en shock.

 **Tiempo después**

En el bosque, el pelirrojo caminaba con su traje de batalla, siendo su camiseta blanca con brazales y guantes con nudillos de metal. Pantalones negros y sus botas de combate con punta de metal.

Naruto caminaba por el bosque sin sus compañeras. Ellas estaban durmiendo y descansando, por lo que decidió que era hora de un pequeño paseo.

La verdad no era un paseo. Esa era la excusa que le daría a Souji cuando volviera. Lo que Naruto planeaba hacer era buscar a los culpables de realizar experimentos en homúnculos.

Debían ser los Pendragon. Ellos eran los más cercanos al Rey Arthur en existir, pero Naruto no entendía que llevaría a ellos a realizar experimentos para tratar de volver a crear al Rey Arthur.

Naruto se detuvo cuando escucho gracias a sus sentidos agudos destrucción a la distancia.

Gracias a su sigilo enseñado por su padre, Naruto pudo escabullirse sin llamar la atención y moverse entre los árboles y vegetación. Escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, Naruto vio lo que podría describirse que era un caballero. Un caballero plateado y rojo.

Era de pequeña estatura, Naruto diría que era más alto que Souji que medía 1.49 con 14 años. La altura del caballero debería estar entre 1.54. La vestimenta del caballero era una gran armadura en su cuerpo, una armadura plateada con detalles rojos en ella. Un gran casco sobre su cabeza, con cuernos en él. Una espada estaba en la mano derecha del caballero, y Naruto diría que esa espada estaba hecha de plata pura y blanca por su apariencia brillante y real.

El caballero practicaba estocadas y golpes en un claro en el bosque, pero Naruto noto algo en el estilo de lucha de él. Mientras que los caballeros se mueven con elegancia y belleza, ese caballero había abandonado esas bases para pelear en un estilo brutal y salvaje, Naruto lo compararía a su mismo estilo brutal y contundente.

Naruto dejo de admirar el estilo del caballero cuando este se detuvo.

Sal de ahí, demonio.- Naruto chasqueo la lengua. Parece que el caballero sabia sentir la energía a su alrededor. No había otra manera de que lo descubrirá cuando él fue estúpido y no suprimió su poder demoniaco.

Saliendo de los arbustos, Naruto miro atentamente al caballero, para levantar la mano y saludar alegremente.

Hola…- dijo con una sonrisa alegre- Soy Namikaze Naruto ¿Tu eres?

¿Qué hace un demonio espiándome?- pregunto el caballero, sin responder a la pregunta de Naruto.

No estaba espiando…- respondió Naruto cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un pequeño puchero, para luego rascarse la nuca avergonzado- Bueno…tal vez un poco.

Responde mi pregunta…- exigió el caballero con severidad, causando que Naruto se ponga serio.

Solo estaba paseando, y te escuche romper árboles y rocas.- explico Naruto mientras que se cruzaba de brazos- Buen estilo de pelear el que tienes…. ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta?

….Te escucho.- respondió el caballero con algo de interés.

Una pelea de espadas, sin ataques mágicos.- en un brillo, Rebellion comenzó a manifestarse en la espalda de Naruto- Si yo gano, me dices tu nombre.

¿Y si yo gano?- pregunto el caballero aumentando su interés.

Te quedas a Rebellion.- sacando su espada personal, Naruto la apunto hacia el caballero planteado y rojo.

Rebellion…Nunca había escuchado de ella.- dijo el "hombre" con diversión en su voz- ¿Qué es? Una espada a la que le pusiste nombre.

Rebellion es una espada demoniaca.- eso atrajo la atención del caballero- Es la espada perdida de Lucifer en la guerra de las tres fracciones.- debajo de su casco, el caballero estaba genuinamente impresionado por lo que escuchaba- Ella me eligió como su portador. Si me matas, tú serias el nuevo portador.

¿Apuestas la vida y tu espada en este combate?- pregunto el caballero sonriendo ampliamente bajo su casco- Bien…empieza cuando quieras.

Naruto sonrió mientras elevaba su espada y la tomaba con ambas manos, colocándose en una pose que su padre le enseño, usada naturalmente por los caballeros de antaño. Esa posee seria divertida de usar contra un caballero.

Los dos seres permanecieron en silencio, sin nada que decir, sin nada que mostrar, solo sosteniendo sus espadas y mirándose el uno al otro. El viento soplaba las hojas de los árboles, y ese ruido fue acompañado por el sonido del chasqueo de la lengua del caballero.

Si no vas a atacar….- moviendo su espada con una mano y balanceándola, el caballero grito mientras comenzaba a correr hacia Naruto- ¡Lo hare yo!

Naruto sonrió mientras que elevaba su espada y detenía una poderosa estocada del caballero, que lo hizo clavar los pies en la tierra y romperla. Sonriendo ampliamente, Naruto movió su espada para atacar, y su contrincante bloqueo ese golpe.

Ambos comenzaron una pelea de estocadas y ataques donde los golpes volaban y levantaban polvo. Con cada golpe, la tierra se rompía por sus fuertes pisadas, y por cada estocada, las hojas de los arboles volaban.

El caballero sonreía ampliamente bajo su casco. El demonio era bueno peleando con la espada, debía admitirlo. Se estaba divirtiendo. Esperaba que el demonio supiera como luchar contra su estilo.

Golpeando rápidamente, el caballero elevo su mano izquierda para tratar de golpear a Naruto, pero el demonio sonrió mientras elevaba su mano y correspondía el golpe del guantelete de metal. Los puños chocaron y una onda de viento voló por ellos.

Sonriendo ampliamente, el caballero y Naruto desaparecieron para volver a aparecer golpeando espadas, y desaparecieron de nuevo, siendo una serie de apariciones y desapariciones donde ambos chocaban sus espadas, liberando chispas y pequeñas corrientes de viento.

Apareciendo uno frente al otro, ambos chocaron sus espadas, haciendo que la tierra se levantara y rompiera por la fuerza de ambos mientras que estos forcejeaban.

El caballero sonrió bajo su casco. Se iba a divertir tanto.

Unos treinta minutos después, ambos seguían chocando sus espadas en un combate casi perpetuo donde el ganador aún no se decidía.

Separándose el uno del otro, Naruto y su contrincante se veían sonriendo el uno al otro mientras jadeaban levemente.

Peleas bien, demonio.- dijo el caballero en un jadeo- Tu espada será útil para mi causa.

Me muero de ganas por saber el nombre de un caballero tan poderoso.- respondió Naruto sin importarle la amenaza a su vida.

El caballero estaba por hablar, pero se detuvo al sentir algo, algo que Naruto también sintió.

…Tu…- su voz salió cargada de ira y odio, acompañada de su temblor de hombros y cuerpo. El agarre en la espada del caballero fue tan duro que esta comenzó a temblar levemente- ¡Sal de ahí! ¡ARTHUR!- grito al cielo, mientras que Naruto veía a un rincón en específico en el bosque, donde unos segundos después del grito, se escuchó una risita.

Aquí estas…- alguien comenzó a salir de los árboles, y Naruto abrió levemente los ojos cuando esa persona salió- Burda imitación.

Era un hombre alto, que debería estar en sus veinte años. Tenía una apariencia y rostro hermoso, con cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Su vestimenta era similar a la del caballero con el que lucho, siendo una armadura de un caballero. Las partes de la armadura son de color plateado, mientras que la parte de las túnicas es azul.

En las manos del ese hombre estaba la causa de que Naruto abriera los ojos.

Era una lanza, que desprendía un aura sagrada indudable. Siendo una bella lanza plateada azulada de caballero.

¡ARTHUUUURRRR!- grito el caballero con odio puro en sus palabras y tono, cargado de un aura roja que invadía su cuerpo y espada.

Te matare, Mordred.- dijo sencillamente Arthur con tranquilidad en su voz, mientras que Naruto fruncía el ceño- Tomare a Clarent que has robado, y volveré con tu cabeza con mi amo.

En un momento, Mordred desapareció de su lugar, rodeada de un aura roja y rayos que salían de su cuerpo. Apareció frente a Arthur con Clarent en alto, y la bajo con ambas manos, pero Arthur uso su lanza para protegerse del golpe. Ese golpe causo que las hojas de los árboles se sacudieran y que Mordred gruñera de ira.

Naruto tuvo que levantar su mano izquierda para tomar una flecha que hubiera sido clavada en su rostro, y levanto su espada para cortar otras flechas más que siguieron después de esa.

Esto es…- dijo Naruto con los ojos algo abiertos al ver humanos rubios y de ojos azules vestidos de blanco saliendo de los arboles- Homúnculos…

Los homúnculos vestían de la misma manera, siendo un traje completamente blanco y una boina en su cabeza, estando armados con arcos y flechas, siendo unos cuantos con grandes alabardas en sus manos.

Los homúnculos con alabardas comenzaron a correr hacia Naruto mientras que los armados con arco disparaban flechas a Naruto, y el demonio solo las esquivaba moviéndose y esperando a los homúnculos con alabardas.

Al momento en el que los humanos artificiales llegaron, Naruto levanto su espada dando un sencillo corte al estómago de uno, que causo que el humano artificial abriera los ojos solo para ser pateado por Naruto, siendo enviado a chocar con un compañero suyo.

Guardando su espada en su espalda, Naruto esquivo hábilmente las estocadas y cortes de dos homúnculos, jugando con ellos a bailar, y en el momento en el que una alabarda se dirigía a su pecho, fácilmente se agacho para pasar bajo la alabarda y golpear el estómago del homúnculo, causando que este soltara su arma, que fue sostenida inmediatamente por Naruto, y de un giro, dividió al homúnculo en dos, solo para continuar girando y arrojar la alabarda a los homúnculos armados con arcos, pudiendo dividir a dos de ellos en dos.

Viendo como solo quedaba un homúnculo frente a sus ojos, Naruto desapareció en una explosión de velocidad para aparecer detrás del homúnculo, con la alabarda de este en sus manos. El demonio la clavo profundamente en el pecho del homúnculo, levantándolo en el proceso y viendo como un homúnculo le apuntaba con su arco. Esquivando una flecha dirigida a su rostro, Naruto lanzo la alabarda con el homúnculo en ella hacia el humano artificial armado con arco, acertando su lanzamiento.

Volteando levemente, Naruto vio como Mordred luchaba ferozmente contra Arthur.

Arthur esquivaba y bloqueaba fácilmente los golpes de Mordred, mientras que este, cegado por la ira, atacaba sin pensar y cuestionar nada, solo atacando al hombre frente a sus ojos.

Una mueca se presentó en el rostro de Arthur, algo que fue notado por Naruto, y al momento de hacer esa mueca, Arthur retrocedió para clavar la punta de su lanza en el suelo, y esta se ilumino en luz amarilla.

El suelo se rompió mientras que un mini terremoto movía la tierra, Naruto perdió el equilibro, y al recuperarlo, levanto la mirada para ver algo que lo dejo incrédulo.

Arthur con su lanza clavada profundamente en la armadura de Mordred, atravesándolo completamente.

¿Esto se te hace familiar, Caballero de la Traición?- pregunto Arthur con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro, disfrutando como Mordred escupía sangre.

M-Maldito…- susurro Mordred mientras que sostenía la lanza en su pecho.

Retirando la lanza lentamente del pecho de Mordred, Arthur estaba por terminar el trabajo cuando tuvo que agacharse y esquivar una espada dirigida a su pecho.

¡Oye! ¡Te matare si lo tocas de nuevo!- grito en una advertencia el demonio. Sosteniendo a Rebellion en un agarre fuerte, apuntando hacia Arthur.

Ohhh…Mordred, ¿Has hecho un amigo?- pregunto Arthur con una sonrisa, mirando como el caballero se caía al suelo para temblar levemente.

¡Mordred!- grito Naruto con preocupación mientras que dejaba de mirar a Arthur para ver al caballero con preocupación- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Te matare si te acercas!

Jeje…- Arthur rio entre dientes mientras que su lanza ganaba un brillo amarillo- Con Rhongomyniad de mi lado, ningún demonio puede contra mí.

¿Rhongomyniad?- susurro Naruto reconociendo la lanza del Rey Arthur original.

Ahora…voy a…- pero Arthur se detuvo cuando un sello mágico apareció en su oído- ¿Amo?- dijo con confusión hablándole a la nada- ¿Qué los deje?- pregunto incrédulo, para luego suspirar- De acuerdo…- el caballero se dio la vuelta, para mirar como Naruto aplicaba un hechizo curativo al área de la herida de Mordred- Te has salvado por ahora, demonio…- volteándose, Arthur comenzó a irse, desapareciendo entre los árboles.

¡Mordred! ¡Reacciona!- gritaba Naruto aplicando un hechizo de curación a la herida de Mordred, viendo como el caballero no hacía nada.

Un brillo rojo comenzó a propagarse por todo el cuerpo de Mordred, y cuando este desapareció, mostro a Naruto una visión que causo que se sonrojara un poco.

Mordred no se parecía en nada a lo que Naruto esperaría. Porque en vez de tener el rostro de un niño, tenía el rostro de una niña pequeña, con fracciones bellas y delicadas, dignas de una princesa, teniendo cabello rubio similar al polvo de oro, y unos bellos ojos verdes.

El traje que Mordred llevaba dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, pero no era por el poco vestuario de ella por lo que Naruto se sonrojo, era por ver su rostro bello y hermoso, siendo una de las niñas más hermosas que había visto con Souji, Kuroka y Rias.

¿Q-Que miras, idiota?- pregunto Mordred apretando los dientes por la ira y el dolor.

…Eres hermosa, ¿lo sabes?- dijo Naruto inconscientemente, para luego sonrojarse por lo que dijo- ¡Lo siento! ¡Quiero decir…!

Te matare…- dijo Mordred con odio en sus ojos- Apenas me levante, te matare…- intentando levantarse, Mordred soltó un gemido de dolor.

No deberías moverte….- aconsejo Naruto, y la niña lo ignoro- Si te mueves te desangraras más rápido.

La niña apretó los dientes.

¿Y qué quieres que haga…? ¿Qué no me mueva esperando mi muerte?- pregunto Mordred con sarcasmo puro en su tono.

Puedo curarte…solo quédate quieta…- Naruto noto como Mordred comenzó a cerrar levemente los ojos- ¡Mordred! ¡Has perdido mucha sangre! ¡Debo…!- Mordred dejo de escuchar al demonio cuando cerró los ojos, desmayándose y durmiendo plácidamente- Maldición…Lo único que se me ocurre es….es "eso"…- un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Naruto.

Su nivel con la magia curativa no era muy alto. Por lo tanto, solo había una manera de salvarle la vida a Mordred. Mientras que el demonio comenzaba a sacarse la ropa suya y la de Mordred, solo había un pensamiento en su mente.

" _Espero no morir al despertar"_ \- pensó el demonio con algo de miedo.

 **Tiempo después**

Mordred se sentía extraña.

En su vida como homúnculo, que era muy corta teniendo en cuenta que llevaba viva una semana, nunca había dormido bien.

Normalmente, se la pasaba todo el tiempo entrenando y asesinando homúnculos que la casa Pendragon enviaba a por ella. Había poco tiempo para dormir, y cuando lo hacía eran pocas horas y sin verdadera satisfacción.

Pero ahora se sentía extraña mientras dormía. Se sentía cómoda, complacida, satisfecha.

Inconscientemente, abrazo más la almohada que tenía a su lado, y se acostó mejor en la cómoda almohada que usaba en su cabeza.

Luego abrió los ojos al recordar la terrible verdad. Ella no dormía con almohadas.

Abriendo ampliamente los ojos, Mordred miro con incredulidad como ese hombre portador de la espada demoniaca estaba a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente abrazándola un poco. Un poco porque ella era la que la estaba abrazando teniendo en cuenta que sus delgados brazos se enroscaban en su fuerte pecho y que su cabeza estaba reposada en su brazo.

Lo peor de todo. Ambos estaban desnudos.

Abriendo levemente los ojos al sentir la respiración de Mordred cortarse, Naruto miro como la mujer lo miraba con una mueca incrédula en su rostro, para luego volver a cerrar los ojos e intentar volver a dormir.

Sus ojos se abrieron al recordar en qué posición estaban.

Saltando rápidamente y arrastrándose hacia atrás, Naruto miro con miedo a Mordred, su miedo aumento al ver como un brillo rojo aparecía en la suave y bella piel de ella, y en menos de un segundo, Mordred llevaba equipada su armadura.

Clarent apareció en la mano de Mordred, y ella la apunto hacia el cuello de Naruto mientras que el rojo brillaba en su cuerpo como un aura, trayendo miedo al corazón de Naruto.

¿Tus últimas palabras?- pregunto Mordred de modo de ser algo respetuoso con la temprana muerte del demonio a sus pies.

….En mi defensa, lo hice para salvar tu vida ¡AAAHHHH!- Naruto grito a media frase porque Mordred descendió su espada justo donde debería estar su entrepierna, al impactar el arma en el suelo, este se rompió mientras que Naruto se arrastraba más hacia atrás, hasta chocar su espalda contra un árbol.

¡Y una mierda salvarme!- grito Mordred con ira mientras se acercaba más al desnudo Naruto.

¡Tenías un maldito agujero en el pecho! ¡Era la única manera de traerte de vuelta!- grito Naruto con miedo mientras se tapaba los ojos y temblaba levemente.

Al escuchar silencio, Naruto hizo una abertura en sus dedos para ver como Mordred lo miraba por unos instantes para chasquear la lengua.

Con un mecanismo de la armadura, Mordred se quitó el casco, mirando con seriedad a Naruto.

¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad?- pregunto Mordred con seriedad mientras que Naruto permanecía viendo su rostro por unos segundos para sonrojarse levemente, haciendo que Mordred frunciera el ceño.

Ese tipo, Arthur apareció…lo recuerdas…- Mordred gruño con ira al recordar a Arthur- Te clavo su lanza y se fue…

Maldito Arthur…- gruño Mordred mientras que Naruto se levantaba, pero se detuvo al sentir la espada levantarse- ¿A dónde vas?

Vestirme…- dijo algo sonrojado, causando que Mordred luego de unos segundos asistiera con la cabeza.

Ya teniendo ambos ropa en sus cuerpos, Naruto veía frente a una fogata como Mordred devoraba unos pescados que había atrapado en el rio cercano.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, solo el sonido de Mordred devorando la carne del delicioso pescado, fue así hasta que Mordred termino de comer su pescado y Naruto hablo.

¿Por qué no me cuentas tu historia?- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

… ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- respondió con su propia pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Quieres que te cuente la mía?- pregunto Naruto con un tono algo serio, notando como las cejas de Mordred se alzaban en interés- ¿Por dónde comenzar…?- se preguntó Naruto mientras dejaba la rama en el suelo- Como ya te dije, mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto…pero mi verdadero nombre dado por mis padres biológicos es Alexander Gremory…- viendo que Mordred no conocía a los Gremory, Naruto continuo- Gremory es un poderoso clan de demonios del infierno.- una mirada extraña se apodero del rostro de Naruto mientras que este miraba al suelo- En fin…Poco después de nacer…me secuestraron. Fui salvado por Namikaze Minato, y posteriormente adoptado. Ese hombre…ese hombre me cuido y protegió como su hijo. Me entreno, educo, enseño, todo lo que tengo se lo debo a él.

¿Y tú otra familia?- Mordred hizo la pregunta que Naruto no quería escuchar.

Ellos…- duda se propago por el rostro de Naruto- Ellos aún me buscan…quieren llevarme a casa….su hogar….

El demonio fue amable y generoso al contarle su historia, y viendo que el tema de su familia biológica era algo que no le gustaba, Mordred decidió no tocarlo.

Te he dicho buena parte de mi historia, Mordred…- dijo Naruto sonriendo amablemente- ¿Me puedes decir la tuya?

….- un suspiro salió de la boca de la mujer mientras que una mirada amarga se apoderaba de su rostro- Yo soy un homúnculo.- Naruto se asombró un poco ante eso- Un homúnculo hecho con el ADN del Rey Arthur Pendragon.- una mirada amarga apareció en el rostro de Mordred al nombrar al Rey- Ese tipo que viste hace rato también era un homúnculo, pero…- Mordred cambio su rostro amargo por uno de leve enojo- Podría decirse que los genes de él son más perfectos. Se acerca más al original que yo.

¿Qué te hace diferente a él?- pregunto Naruto con genuino interés con respecto a eso.

Nada. Yo soy el auténtico heredero del Rey Arthur.- se jacto con una sonrisa en su rostro- Mi habilidad con la espada no iguala sino supera al del rey.

¿Conociste al Rey?- pregunto Naruto con asombro- ¿Cómo era?

Claro que lo conocí…- respondió ella apuntándose con su dedo con una sonrisa- Él era amable, bondadoso, hermoso…el rey perfecto…- una verdadera sonrisa se apodero del rostro de Mordred.

Luego de eso, ambos seres comenzaron a hablar y a esperar que el tiempo pasara.

Mordred le accedió a contarle a Naruto con gusto como era el rey Arthur. Su rey perfecto. Y luego de contarle sobre su rey, Mordred comenzó a contarle a Naruto más datos sobre su creación. Como ella y Arthur poseían algunos de los recuerdos de sus donadores de ADN. Siendo que ella obtuvo más de Mordred que de Arthur.

Ella fue la causante de la destrucción del edificio que vieron al llegar a Londres. Lo destruyo al escapar del laboratorio y robar la espada que por derecho le pertenece. Al momento de escapar, los científicos decidieron ponerle el nombre de Mordred como un experimento fallido, y ella misma decidió conservar ese nombre.

Naruto también decidió contar cosas sobre sí mismo, siendo su sangre de dragón y sus compañeras de viaje. Y fue en el momento de mencionar a Kuroka y Souji que Naruto se acordó de ellas.

Pero fue en ese mismo instante que ellas aparecieron por el bosque, con alguien que Naruto nunca espero ver ahora.

El nuevo visitante y Naruto se miraron fijamente por unos instantes, para que Naruto se levantara lentamente del tronco donde estaba sentado e inconscientemente se acercara a él.

Tu…- susurro Naruto mirando al hombre con asombro.

Oye…él se parece mucho a ti…- dijo Mordred dudosa viendo el rostro del tipo que se parecía mucho al demonio pelirrojo.

Sirzechs miraba a su hermanito pequeño con el cabello cubriéndole su rostro. Para luego levantar su rostro y sonreír con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Te encontré….- dijo Sirzechs con una gran sonrisa formándose en su rostro- Alex-tan…

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

El siguiente capítulo será una vista de lo que paso con los demonios, y tendrá la pelea final de Mordred contra Arthur. Y poco después de la pelea, será la reunión padre, madre e hijo.

Vieron que ambos son homúnculos, por lo tanto, Arthur no tiene nada que ver con el Arthur de DxD.

 **Reina:** Uchiha Sasuke

 **Torre x1:** Senju Tsunade

 **Torre x1:** Rossweisse

 **Obispo x1:** Kuroka Namikaze

 **Obispo x1:** ¿?

 **Caballero x1:** Mordred Pendragon

 **Caballero x1:** Okita Souji

 **Peón x3:** Xenovia Quarta

 **Peón x5:** Crom Cruach

¿Quieren que Irina siga siendo un ángel, o que se convierta en un demonio? Si la quieren como demonio a mí no me importa. Lo que ustedes quieran.


	5. Una imitación

**Rojo Carmesí**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

Hola, amada hermana….- saludo con una amplia sonrisa el demonio- hablar normal

" _Te prometo que te encontrare…Alex-tan"_ \- pensó el demonio pelirrojo con un rostro de determinación- pensamientos.

Capítulo 5: Una imitación

Sirzechs se sentía frustrado.

Hace poco acababa de recibir una noticia que no le gusto. Bueno, una parte de él estaba feliz por esa noticia, pero la otra estaba frustrado y algo enojado.

Primero estaba el tema de los Nekoshou. Se arrepentía profundamente de la decisión que tomaron en el consejo, pero no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo.

Fue una gran sorpresa que cuando regresaron las tropas que enviaron, lo hicieron sin una gran cantidad de hombres y todos muy heridos. Huesos rotos, heridas punzantes y de corte, de todo tipo. Los demonios pasaron por una fea pelea por lo que Sirzechs vio.

Los hombres estaban demasiado asustados para hablar. Incluso le dieron un nombre al agresor que salvo a los Nekoshou.

 **Shinku no Zetsubō** ("Desesperación Carmesí") era un nombre que daba una idea del miedo que inspiro a los demonios el agresor. Ese nombre se expandió como fuego en la sociedad demoniaca, siendo el nombre del monstruo que mato y acabo con varios de sus soldados más fuertes.

Luego estaba la muerte del **Dragón del Amanecer Ardiente**. Smogk era fuerte, su fuego era muy poderoso. Y lo que llegaba a darle curiosidad a Sirzechs, es que alrededor del cuerpo del dragón muerto, había cuerpos de diferentes dragones, todos de diferentes colores y formas, pero coincidían en algo. Cada cuerpo de dragón le faltaban varios trozos de carne, y su sangre estaba esparcida por el suelo, siendo desangrados por su agresor. Parecía que ahora tenían un **Dragón Slayer** ("Asesino de Dragones") en el infierno.

Pero eso no era todo. Porque inmediatamente después de la llegada de los hombres encargados de eliminar a los Nekoshou, Sirzechs fue contactado por Serafall diciéndole que debía ir a casa. En ese mismo instante, sin discusiones. Escuchar ese tono serio de su amiga al momento de decir esas palabras hizo que Sirzechs sitiera algo de miedo. No tenía idea de lo que pudo haber pasado en su casa para que Serafall esté ahí, y para que ella le hablara así.

Por esa razón, Sirzechs y su esposa usaron un sello de teletransportacion en la casa Gremory para aparecer directamente en ella.

Lo que vieron les asombro.

Destrucción por todos lados. Fuego carmesí cubriendo los árboles y los alrededores. Algunos sirvientes heridos.

Todos los sirvientes murmuraban entre sí. Y la pareja de demonios podían escuchar perfectamente sus palabras mientras caminaban dirigiéndose a un lugar en específico.

No lo puedo creer…- susurro un sirviente herido, siendo vendado por una sirvienta- ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ese niño se transformaría en tal ser?

Ese monstruo…era un **Hakairyū** ("Dragón de la Destrucción")…- dijo otro sirviente viendo la devastación en el territorio Gremory.

¿Cómo es posible que el heredero viniera aquí solo para destruir?- se preguntó un sirviente con su compañero viendo la destrucción.

Esas palabras hicieron que Sirzechs y Grayfia abrieran sus ojos. Pero pudieron ver algo a la distancia. Rias y Venelana, juntas y abrazadas. Venelana lloraba en el hombro de su hija, mientras que la pequeña Rias la consolaba.

Al momento de ver eso, Sirzechs corrió hacia ambas para asegurarse de que estaban bien. Llego y las reviso, asegurándose de que no tuvieran ninguna herida.

Pero lo que tenían no era una herida física, era del corazón.

¿Qué ha sucedido?- pregunto Sirzechs con severidad, causando que todos los demonios evitaran su mirada- ¡Alguien dígame que paso!

Sirzechs…- dijo Zeoticus caminando entre los demonios heridos, llegando a su hijo y colocando una mano en su hombro- Lo que paso aquí…no se puede describir con palabras.

Yo puedo mostrarte lo que paso…- dijo Serafall en un tono sin emociones, asombrando a los dos demonios que nunca la vieron así- Lo veras en mis recuerdos…

Una pantalla apareció frente a Serafall, signo de que utilizaba magia para que ellos dos pudieran ver sus recuerdos.

Lo que vieron causo que entraran en shock.

Un niño pelirrojo, una copia de Rias y Sirzechs. La pelea entre Serafall y ese niño. Como se transformó en un dragón. Y la escena de Rias.

Sirzechs cayó de rodillas. Lagrimas frescas en sus ojos.

Él estuvo aquí. Estuvo tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos. Su hermano estaba vivo. Estaba bien. ¿Pero por qué los atacaba? ¿Por qué no venía con ellos?

Alex estuvo aquí hace poco por lo que viste…- dijo Zeoticus con una expresión amarga en su rostro.

¿Cómo es posible esto?- pregunto Sirzechs en un susurro mientras que Grayfia colocaba una mano en su hombro- ¿Y por qué nos ha atacado?

La pequeña Koneko ha hablado…- dijo Zeoticus mientras que Sirzechs a la distancia veía a la niña gato junto a la reina de su hermanita- Dijo que su hermana vino al castillo justo al momento de la llegada de Alex.

Por lo que ambos trabajan juntos…- dijo Sirzechs mientras se levantaba del suelo limpiándose las lágrimas- Él es quien salvo a los Nekoshou. La Desesperación Carmesí.

¿ **Shinku no Zetsubō**?- pregunto Zeoticus confundido.

Alex fue quien salvo a los Nekoshou, acabando con un buen número de demonios en el proceso.- Zeoticus gano una mirada impresionada al escuchar eso- Los pocos sobrevivientes dijeron que un monstruo vino para matarlos, Desesperación Carmesí.

Y-Ya veo…- que su hijo fuera así tan temprano asombraba a Zeoticus.

Por lo poco que habían visto hasta ahora, Alex tenía el **Poder de la Destrucción** , con un excelente control del mismo, lo suficiente para formar animales y armas con él, si esas espadas y tigres eran un indicio. Pero eso no era todo, porque también poseía sangre de dragón, teniendo la dragonificacion, pudiendo transformarse en un gran dragón si la situación lo requiere. Alex también tenía un buen nivel de fuerza y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, los demonios que sobrevivieron dijeron que la persona que lucho contra ellos lo hizo con las manos desnudas. Y eso no era todo, porque seguramente él fue quien mato a Smogk. Un fuego carmesí que no solo era capaz de destruir todo a su alrededor, sino derretirlo por su intenso calor. Seguramente Alex fue quien asesino y se alimentó de todos esos dragones cerca del cuerpo de Smogk.

Alexander era indudablemente poderoso a tan corta edad, algo que lo hacía orgulloso en cierta medida.

Todas esas características hacían las cosas más interesantes.

Naruto, ¿eh?- dijo Sirzechs con una leve sonrisa, llamando la atención de su padre, esposa y amiga- Parece que tendremos que aumentar la búsqueda en Japón y Asia.

¿Él es…mi hermano?- dijo una suave voz, y todos voltearon para ver como Rias estaba de pie al lado de su madre, mirando la imagen de Alex con una mirada confundida y anhelante.

Él es Alex-tan…- dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa señalando la imagen- Ria-tan…te prometo que lo encontrare…- Sirzechs se acercó a su hermana con una mirada seria, y se colocó de rodillas para poner las manos en los hombros de la niña- Lo juro…

Quiero…- lagrimas bajaban por los ojos de Rias mientras observaba a su hermano- Quiero ver a Nii-san…

Quería verlo de nuevo. Quería tocar a su hermano de nuevo. Quería sentirse completa de nuevo.

…

Dos años habían pasado desde que Alexander Gremory llego a su hogar solo para destruir.

En ese tiempo, la búsqueda de igual manera no había disminuido en lo más mínimo.

Las cosas habían cambiado ahora en la casa Gremory, porque la heredera del clan, Rias, se fue a Japón, Kuoh. Rias se había ido a estudiar y conocer el mundo humano, algo con lo que sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo.

Ahora mismo, Sirzechs estaba en su oficina haciendo su trabajo, como de costumbre.

Una mueca aburrida estaba en su rostro. Él no quería estar haciendo eso. Quería estar en Japón para buscar a su hermanito pequeño. Quería encontrar a este Naruto, y hablar con él.

La puerta de su oficina fue abierta, y Sirzechs noto con curiosidad como su amigo Ajuka entraba por la puerta.

Ajuka… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Sirzechs con curiosidad desbordante en su voz.

Vengo a hablarte de algo importante…- dijo Ajuka con naturalidad, mostrándole a Sirzechs un libro en sus manos- Lee esto.

Con curiosidad, Sirzechs tomo el libro que su amigo le entrego. Abriéndolo, noto que el libro estaba en japonés, y que el autor no era otro que un conocido suyo, Jiraiya el Sabio Sapo.

Comenzando a leer, Sirzechs estuvo perdido en la lectura por unos minutos hasta que llego al lugar donde Ajuka quería que llegara.

…Naruto…- dijo Sirzechs con incredulidad.

Jiraiya debería tener alguna pista del paradero de tu hermano.- dijo Ajuka dijo mientras que Sirzechs se levantaba de su asiento.

Iré a Japón de inmediato…- dijo Sirzechs con seriedad mientras que un círculo mágico carmesí aparecía bajo sus pies- Volveré en unas horas.

Sirzechs desapareció luego de decir esas palabras.

 **En otro lugar**

Jeje….- una risita pervertida salía de entre los arboles- Si…Mas…enséñenme más.- Jiraiya reía pervertidamente mientras que observaba a las mujeres en los baños termales.

Con su fiel telescopio en su mano, Jiraiya observaba con una gran sonrisa a las mujeres bañándose.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Sirzechs al ver tan patética escena.

Quien hubiera pensado que un hombre con la fuerza y poder de Jiraiya haría tales cosas. Ciertamente era patético.

Jiraiya dejo de reír cuando se sintió observado, y al voltear levemente, se encontró con los ojos rojos del Rey Demonio.

Jiraiya no dijo nada mientras que guardaba su telescopio y se ponía cómodo en la rama del árbol de donde estaba de pie.

Que estés aquí me hace creer que leíste el libro…- dijo Jiraiya al aire, mientras que Sirzechs se sentaba a su lado, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Lo leí…- respondió Sirzechs con los dientes apretados por furia- Jiraiya…. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Guarde silencio para que ustedes no le arrebataran su hijo a mi alumno…- respondió Jiraiya mirando al cielo.

Mi hermano.- Sirzechs miro seriamente al pervertido- Es mi hermano de quien estás hablando…hijo de mi padre. No de Minato Namikaze.

Si….tal vez tengas razón.- Jiraiya soltó una pequeña risita- Pero el mocoso no piensa que es el hijo de Zeoticus…el mocoso piensa que su único padre es Minato.

Donde está.- no era una pregunta. Era una exigencia. Una exigencia de parte del Rey de los Demonios.

Ahora mismo….debería estar en Inglaterra. Londres.- Sirzechs abrió los ojos con sorpresa porque Jiraiya le dijo la ubicación de su hermano- ¿Sabes porque publique ese libro?

…No lo sé.- Sirzechs no tenía idea de porque Jiraiya publicaría ese libro si era una clara señal de él.

Lo hice para que me encontraras y para que encontraras a Naruto.- Sirzechs frunció el ceño ante ese nombre- Cuando estés frente a él, procura no llamarlo Alex. Odia ese nombre.

¿Por qué lo odia?- pregunto Sirzechs queriendo saber porque su hermano odiaría su nombre biológico.

Le recuerda lo vacío que esta…- respondió Jiraiya, causando que Sirzechs abriera los ojos- Como sea…publique el libro para que encontraras a Naruto, y para que el mocoso vea a su familia…- Jiraiya volteo a ver al Rey Demonio, y sonrió suavemente- Él los quiere ver.

Sirzechs abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para que luego esos ojos se pintaran de determinación. Un brillo carmesí ilumino a los dos seres, y al desaparecer, Sirzechs ya no estaba.

Jiraiya soltó una risita. Solo esperaba que la primera reunión entre hermanos sea pacífica.

 **Presente**

Dos pelirrojos se observaban atentamente, uno con lágrimas, el otro con incredulidad.

Uno de ellos sentía alegría pura por estar frente a alguien que busco por años. El otro sentía asombro porque él lo encontró.

Con pasos rápidos y seguros, Sirzechs se acercó a su hermano, con su rostro infestado de lágrimas de alegría.

Si piensas que voy a abrazarte y decirte que te amo te equivocas…- dijo Naruto mientras que Sirzechs más se acercaba- Yo solo….- Sirzechs llego frente a Naruto, provocando que el pelirrojo más pequeño desviara la mirada- Solo…- pequeñas lagrimas estaban en las orillas de los ojos de Naruto, mientras que este permanecía evitando la mirada del demonio mayor- Yo…- Naruto se calló en el momento de sentir como Sirzechs lo abrazaba, rodeándolo en un fuerte abrazo, llorando lágrimas de alegría y felicidad.

Siempre…- un sollozo escapo de los labios de Sirzechs en forma de una palabra- Siempre quise abrazarte…- Naruto ahogo un sollozo- Decirte que…decirte que te he buscado por tantos años…- los sueños vinieron a la mente de Naruto. Su hermano abrazándolo, colocándolo sobre sus hombros, riendo, jugando, haciendo bromas. Sin que el pequeño pelirrojo se diera cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus ojos- Cada día…cada noche…cada hora….siempre he pensado en ti…- Sirzechs se separó un poco y tomo a Naruto por los hombros- Quiero decirte algo importante, Al…no, Naruto….- Naruto bajo la mirada ante eso. Sus lágrimas seguían bajando. Sus puños apretados- No me importa que hayas hecho…no me importa que daño nos hayas hecho….siempre te amare…- los hombros de Naruto comenzaron a temblar levemente- No te conozco lo suficiente, pero eres un chico muy bueno….- Sirzechs sonrió mientras que soltaba los hombros de Naruto- Solo he venido a decirte eso…No me importa que me odies. O que odies a nuestra familia. Si tu felicidad es a costa de nuestra desgracia. La aceptare con gusto.- Sirzechs volteo con su misma sonrisa, y comenzó a caminar, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando sintió que Naruto lo tomo del brazo- ¿Naruto…?

¿Por qué….crees todo eso?- pregunto Naruto con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos, apretando fuertemente el brazo de su hermano mayor. Sirzechs solo sonrió, una sonrisa pura y alegre.

Para eso son los hermanos mayo…- Sirzechs sintió algo que lo dejo incrédulo-…res…

Naruto atrapo a Sirzechs en un abrazo antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar. Abrazaba fuertemente a su hermano, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Sirzechs. Las lágrimas ensuciaban la ropa de Sirzechs, pero a él no le importaba, solo sonrió temblorosamente mientras que correspondió el abrazo. Pero durante su abrazo escucho algo que lo hizo llorar. Llorar de pura alegría.

Aniki….- susurro Naruto entre lágrimas, sus dientes apretados, sus manos en la ropa de Sirzechs- ¡Aniki!

Sirzechs solo abrazo a su hermano, sonriendo y llorando de felicidad. Ambos continuaron en su abrazo, hasta que se separaron para verse. Uno con una sonrisa alegre y el otro con cierta timidez por ser la primera vez en abrazar a su hermano.

¿Cómo me encontraste?- pregunto Naruto con duda, viendo como su hermano reía apuntando a Kuroka y Souji, que sonrieron saludándolo.

Las encontré a ellas en mi camino…- respondió Sirzechs con una sonrisa- Kuroka-san y Souji-san me ayudaron a encontrarte.

Ellas…- dijo Naruto mirando a ambas, que sonrieron ante su mirada- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Lo que tú quieras…- respondió Sirzches encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Quiero ver a…Madre y Padre.- Sirzechs sonrió ante esas palabras- Pero…primero debo ayudar a alguien.

¿A quién?- pregunto Sirzechs con duda, y fue ahí donde noto al joven desconocido con una gran armadura sobre su cuerpo- ¿Y tú quién eres?

Mordred sonrió. Era hora de presentarse.

Haciendo aparecer su espada, Mordred se retiró su casco, lentamente para más drama. Las mujeres presentes se asombraron por ver el rostro de una niña bajo esa gran armadura, Sirzechs continuo viendo al caballero con curiosidad.

¡Mi nombre es Mordred!- dijo el caballero clavando su espada- ¡El único y legitimo sucesor del **Kishi-Ō** ("Rey de los Caballeros"), Arthur Pendragon!- luego de decir esas palabras, ella sonrió mirando atentamente al Rey Demonio- Ahora, te preguntare. ¿Quién eres?

Sirzechs Lucifer…- respondió el rey con una sonrisa nerviosa, sin estar preparado para una presentación tan épica.

¿Lucifer?- dijo Mordred con duda- Oye, **Maken Tsukai** ("Portador de la Espada Demoniaca") creí que tu otro apellido era Gremory…- dijo Mordred mirando a Naruto.

Lo es, pero Lucifer es un título por ser un Rey Demonio.- respondió el Lucifer con una sonrisa.

¿Entonces, es a ella a la que vas a ayudar?- pregunto Sirzechs mirando a Naruto, que asistió con la cabeza.

¿Ayudarme?- pregunto Mordred incrédula, para luego mira a Naruto con furia- ¡Puedo con Arthur yo solo!

Eso ya lo sé…- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, causando que Mordred lo mirara incrédula- Pero, necesitas ayuda con encontrarlo y encargarte de los homúnculos.- Mordred estaba por objetar, pero Naruto le gano- Tú necesitas guardarte para Arthur, para que sea una verdadera pelea justa entre caballeros.

…De acuerdo…- Mordred acepto las palabras de Naruto algo recia.

Luego de eso, Naruto les explico la situación a sus compañeras y hermano, haciéndoles saber que pelearían contra grupos de homúnculos, y que posiblemente un mago de la casa Pendragon.

Por las palabras de Arthur antes de que se fuera la noche pasada, él tenía un líder. Uno que obedecía ciegamente. Su creador y por consecuencia, el creador de Mordred.

Sirzechs declaro que no se metería en la pelea, queriendo ser un observador. Él no quería meterse porque quería ver como su hermanito resolvía las cosas.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo con Naruto y su grupo, fue conociendo a las compañeras de su hermano.

Ciertamente, que su hermano tuviera a Kuroka no resulto tan asombroso, pero lo que si le asombro fue la presencia de Souji. Su caballero nunca le dijo que tenía alguien en su vida, aunque si recordaba haber escuchado de Souji que tuvo una amante en vida. Esa amante dio de resultado a Souji Okita. O **Sakura Saber** cómo Sirzechs la nombro en un apodo.

Un tiempo después de llegar, el grupo completo se dirigió a las calles de Londres, todos vestidos y equipados para el anonimato. Mordred en especial.

La pequeña caballero estaba muy alegre, saltando y probando su nueva ropa comprada por Naruto.

La ropa de Mordred consistía en una chaqueta roja de cuero, bajo esta, tenía una pequeña camiseta blanca con bordes verdes, que dejaba al aire su vientre plano y tonificado, con una pequeña abertura para el escote. Pequeños pantalones vaqueros, junto a unas botas marrones oscuras. En su cuello, había un collar azul.

….Esto se siente genial…- dijo Mordred en un suspiro extendiendo los brazos, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro algo rojo- Gracias, **Maken Tsukai**.

No hay problema…- dijo Naruto algo sonrojado. Mordred era adorable ahora.

Jeje…- Sirzechs rio al ver el rostro de su hermanito- Bien…a donde nos dirigimos.

Era de noche, y Sirzches no tenía mucha idea del plan de Naruto.

Al laboratorio principal.- dijo Naruto con tranquilidad- Ahí buscaremos señales o algo que nos diga donde se movió Arthur y su líder.

¿Es ahí?- pregunto Sirzechs al ver un edificio derrumbado.

Si…- declaro Naruto algo dudoso, para luego suspirar- ¿Sientes eso, verdad?

Parece que el líder no quiere que nadie entre aquí…- dijo Sirzechs sonriente mientras que extendía sus alas- Denme un buen espectáculo…

Homúnculos estaban rodeándolos, todos armados con diferentes armas, viéndolos con un rostro sin emociones.

Naruto, tu entra con Mo-san.- dijo Souji haciendo aparecer una katana en su mano- Nosotras nos ocuparemos.

Bien…- dijo Naruto pateando la puerta del edificio, y entrando siendo seguido por Mordred.

Los homúnculos son muy aburridos…- dijo Kuroka con un suspiro desilusionado mientras que un gran sello mágico aparecía en su espalda.

Naruto y Mordred caminaban por los pasillos, Naruto observando a su alrededor mientras que Mordred miraba al frente con una mirada seria y severa.

Fotos y diferentes cosas estaban en las paredes. Espadas y escudos, un exhibidor donde faltaba la espada, Mordred sonrió al ver ese exhibidor, fotos e imágenes de caballeros y un hombre rubio con dos pequeños, un niño y una niña.

La curiosidad comenzó a propagarse en el interior de Naruto al ver ese hombre.

Ese hombre…- dijo Mordred viendo que miraba Naruto- Lo recuerdo…- una mirada agria y enojada apareció en el rostro de la niña. No le gustaba recordar su tiempo como homúnculo en una pecera- Recuerdo haberlo visto mientras que estaba en el tubo…

Naruto presto especial atención a las palabras de Mordred, luego siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a una puerta al final del pasillo.

Al abrirla, Naruto vio lo que Kuroka le describió al llegar a Londres. Una gran habitación con muchos recipientes de cristal donde fácilmente él podría entrar, archiveros esparcidos por doquier, mesas de operación con diferentes herramientas quirúrgicas a los lados, figuras del genoma humano.

Un recipiente de cristal destacaba en la sala, ya que ese estaba roto.

Mordred permaneció quieta en la habitación, con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos. Naruto estaba por decir algo, cuando ella invoco su espada y comenzó a destruir todo lo que veía. Los recipientes donde sus hermanos homúnculos una vez estuvieron. Las mesas de operaciones que fueron usadas para disecarlos y volver a cerrarlos más de una vez. Las diversas figuras y estatuas. Todo el laboratorio fue destruido en menos de unos minutos.

Creo que aquí no hay nada que nos ayude…- dijo Naruto con un suspiro, viendo como Mordred temblaba de ira con su espada en mano- Tendré que meterme a la cabeza de un homúnculo.

Vamos…- respondió Mordred viendo el tubo donde estuvo metida hace tiempo.

Al momento de salir del edificio, se encontraron a Sirzechs y sus compañeras rodeadas de cuerpos inconscientes de homúnculos. Naruto solo sonrió mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de uno de ellos y colocaba su mano en su cabeza.

El demonio solo susurro unas palabras, un encantamiento para poder meterse dentro de la cabeza del humano sintético.

Sus compañeras y Sirzechs solo miraron a Naruto tocar la cabeza del homúnculo, para luego de unos segundos, soltarla y mirar a sus compañeros.

Sé dónde está Arthur y su líder…Uther.- declaro el demonio, para que Mordred lo mirara confundida.

¿Uther?- pregunto Mordred con confusión- ¿Quién es ese?

Es la persona que ha estado creando homúnculos con su ADN y el del Rey Arthur Pendragon.- respondió Naruto mientras que Mordred abría sus ojos para apretar sus dientes en ira- Llegaríamos en unos minutos volando….- ante esa declaración, todos se miraron- ¿Cómo haremos esto?

Yo voy en auto.- declaro Mordred con simpleza, haciendo que las mujeres la miraran algo asombradas, pero los hombres sonrieron de la misma manera, siendo una sonrisa divertida por escuchar los caprichos del caballero.

Es más rápido ir volando, ¿sabes?- dijo Kuroka con una sonrisa divertida, viendo como el caballero tercamente se negaba.

Siempre quise conducir un auto…- respondió Mordred ante las palabras de la gata- Por eso, iré en auto.

¿Qué auto?- pregunto Souji con genuina curiosidad.

Hay un montón esparcidos…- Mordred extendió los brazos, señalando a su alrededor, que efectivamente, habían muchos autos esparcidos.

¿Robaras un auto…?- dijo Kuroka con una sonrisa divertida.

Ustedes vayan volando…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras que caminaba hacia Mordred y se colocaba a su lado- Yo acompañare al rey.

Mordred se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras de parte de Naruto, y cuando estaba por decir algo, escucho el sonido de un vidrio romperse. Al voltear rápidamente la cabeza, vio como Naruto tenía el dedo extendido frente a un auto con el vidrio roto.

¡Una carrera haber quien llega primero!- grito Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Vamos Mordred! ¡¿Sabes conducir, verdad?!

No seas tan apresurado…- dijo Mordred con un suspiro, para luego sonreír de brazos cruzados- Preferiría que la policía no nos arreste ahora por robar autos.

 **En otro lugar**

¿Los preparativos están listo…?- dijo una voz seria y profunda.

Si.- respondió una voz estoica y sin emociones- Recibimos información de su familiar. Los demonios y Mordred saben dónde estamos.

Excelente.- dijo la misma voz con un toque de alegría.

Aun no entiendo porque tenemos a ese monstruo aquí, Lord Uther.- dijo la voz curiosa de Arthur, acompañada de un chasqueo de lengua- Con mi fuerza ya es suficiente para pelear contra esos demonios y el Caballero de la Traición.

Los refuerzos siempre son necesarios.- respondió el llamado Uther.

Era una gran sala con diferentes estanterías esparcidas con libros en ellas. En medio de la oficina, un escritorio reposaba con alguien sentado en el.

Era un hombre alto y delgado, sin tener un físico muy fuerte ni muy débil, solo lo justo. Su cabello era rubio con algunas canas y sus ojos azules. Tenía un rostro maduro, acompañado de unas ojeras. Su vestimenta era un costoso traje de negocios negro cargado con una corbata azul, pantalones negros y zapatos iguales.

En el escritorio de Uther, algo destacaba. Una foto con él en ella, y dos niños, ambos rubios y de ojos azules.

Arthur estaba reposando su espalda en la pared, de brazos cruzados y una mirada aburrida en su rostro.

Puede que sea cierto…pero con Rhongomyniad de mi lado…- Arthur no pudo seguir hablando cuando su creador se levantó de su asiento-…

Arthur…- dijo Uther con seriedad, mientras que el nombrado solo bajaba la mirada- Sígueme.

Viendo como su creador salía de la habitación, Arthur lo siguió. Los dos rubios caminaron por grandes pasillos de una gran mansión en el campo, viendo a sus alrededores diferentes homúnculos, todos con el mismo tipo de vestimenta y armados, preparados para la batalla.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron hasta una especie de mazmorra o un sótano, un enorme sótano. En él, vieron a más homúnculos, pero en etapa de crecimiento, todos en contenedores de cristal.

Mientras más caminaban por ese sótano, unos gritos comenzaron a escucharse.

¡Mas! ¡Denme más!- era una voz grave y cargada de locura- ¡Acabare con los opresores!

Puede que no te agrade trabajar en equipo…- dijo Uther con un asentimiento- Pero no puedes negar su fuerza.

Tienes razón…- dijo Arthur con un asentimiento- Ciertamente, la fuerza de Spartacus y su **Sacred Gear** serán de mucha utilidad.

Convertir el dolor y las heridas en mana, brindándole una poderosa auto regeneración y aumentando sus capacidades físicas…- dijo Uther con un asentimiento mientras que ambos entraban a una habitación donde podían ver a través de un cristal a Spartacus.

Pero su **Sacred Gear** tiene sus defectos.- contradijo Arthur de brazos cruzados- El poder que recibe produce una gran carga en su mente…brindándole la locura. Y que decir si se enfrenta a alguien más fuerte y lo daña de sobremanera…- Arthur y Uther observaron como Spartacus estaba encadenado a una gran silla, y descargas eléctricas se esparcían alrededor de su cuerpo- En pocas palabras…Él es la definición de un Berserker.

Sera útil para destruir a los invasores…- dijo Uther sin importancia.

Recuerdas lo que dije, ¿no?- dijo Arthur con un ceño fruncido- Yo me encargare de Mordred…quiero recrear esa batalla de hace tantos años.

Ten cuidado con su espada…- dijo Uther al ver como Arthur volteaba y comenzaba a irse- No subestimes a Clarent…Esa espada rompe las leyes naturales del balance.

Rhongomyniad puede contra Clarent…- dijo Arthur con una sonrisa- Pudo hace años, y podrá hoy.

Arthur salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a Uther, que chasqueo la lengua.

Mocoso arrogante…- dijo Uther con un pronunciado ceño fruncido, viendo al vacío con una mirada algo triste- Ninguno de ellos se parece a ti…hijo.

 **En otro lugar**

¡Rhhh! ¡Mierda!- un gruñido salió de los labios de Mordred- ¡Nos están ganando!

¡No dijiste que tenías habilidad de conductor!- grito Naruto sosteniéndose de todo lo que podía dentro del auto donde él y Mordred estaban.

Lo que paso luego de gritar que tendrían una carrera fue que Sirzechs se unió inmediatamente. Mordred entro al auto, con Naruto siguiéndola, y comenzó a hacer gala de su habilidad de conducción.

Mientras que ella si sabía cómo conducir un auto, era la manera en la que lo hacia la que hacía que Naruto tuviera que sostenerse para no golpearse con algo.

Estaban conduciendo en un campo, solamente con pasto y con pocos arboles a los alrededores.

Mordred conducía a una gran velocidad, esquivando árboles y haciendo peligrosas maniobras de conducción, tratando de alcanzar al demonio que les estaba llevando ventaja.

¡Claro que sí!- grito Mordred con una gran sonrisa- ¡No hay caballo que yo no pueda manejar! ¡No subestimes a un caballero de la mesa redonda!

¡Esto no es un caballo!- grito Naruto con los ojos en blanco, mientras que Mordred aún continuaba manejando el auto-¡Ya rompiste todas las leyes de conducción!- grito Naruto al ver como Mordred de una manera increíble giraba esquivando una acumulación de árboles.

¡En esta carrera no hay leyes!- grito ella con su gran sonrisa.

¡Debí haber conducido yo!- Naruto se lamentó entre gritos.

¡No hables más!- a la distancia, Mordred vio algo que la hizo sonreír con alegría. El final del camino, donde la tierra se acababa para dar paso a un pequeño precipicio-¡Podrías morderte la lengua!

¡Hhhhhaaaaaa!- grito Naruto al momento en que Mordred salto por el precipicio, haciendo que el auto cayera en picada hacia la tierra, que estaba a varios metros de distancia.

Naru-tan debe estarse divirtiendo….- dijo Sirzechs al ver como el auto caía en tierra, solo para continuar su camino- Que envidia.

¿Divirtiendo?- dijo Souji con una mirada en blanco, siendo llevada por el demonio.

Jejeje…- Kuroka rio entre dientes, estando segura que escucho un grito demasiado familiar bajo ella.

Ya deberíamos estar por llegar…- dijo Sirzechs viendo a la distancia- ¿Esa es la mansión donde Uther se encuentra?

Si…- dijo Souji con una mirada seria, apretando su katana en mano.

Te dejo por aquí…- dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa- Quiero ver cómo se las arregla Naru-tan.

Kuroka y Sirzechs continuaron volando, hasta que comenzaron a ser atacadas por una serie de flechas, que causo que ambos demonios comenzaran a planear esquivando y descendiendo a tierra.

Ahí vieron con incredulidad como un mini ejército de homúnculos los esperaba, pero Sirzechs solo sonrió.

Miren esto como una prueba para sus habilidades.- dijo el demonio sonriendo al notar como los homúnculos comenzaban a correr hacia ellos- Demuéstrenme porque son una criminal de rango SS y la descendiente del capitán del Shinsengumi.

¡Hai!- dijo Souji con una sonrisa desenfundando su katana, y en un brillo blanco, ella estaba vestida con su atuendo de pelea.

Esto será divertido….Fufufu…- Kuroka rio en su mano mientras que un círculo mágico aparecía en su espalda.

Sirzechs comenzó a volar, viendo como el ejército estaba a punto de llegar a las dos guerreras. Esta pelea será épica.

En otro lugar, Mordred y Naruto viajaban rápidamente con su auto. Se toparon con uno que otro homúnculo, que fue inmediatamente atropellado por Mordred.

Viendo a la distancia la mansión de Uther, Mordred sonrió mientras que detenía el auto. Lo que alguna vez fue un bonito auto color marrón, ahora era una chatarra andante llena de abolladuras, con sus vidrios rotos, que estaba a unos momentos de derrumbarse.

Mordred pateo la puerta, rompiéndola en el proceso y saliendo del auto con un suspiro de irritación.

¡Por favor!- grito con frustración con sus manos en su cintura- ¡Hay que encontrar un auto más resistente!

Lo único que podría resistir la manera en que conduces ¡es un tanque de guerra!- grito Naruto al momento de salir del auto, mirando a Mordred con los ojos en espiral.

Jeje…- Mordred rio al ver la cara de Naruto.

Dejando el tema de tu horrible conducción de lado…- Mordred soltó otra risita- Los homúnculos deberían estar concentrados en Souji y Kuroka. Es nuestra oportunidad de entran en la mansión y buscar a Arthur y Uther.

Si…- Mordred se calló al momento de escuchar algo- ¿Escuchas eso?

Naruto inmediatamente invoco su espada al escuchar un gran grito a su espalda. Lo siguiente que tuvo que hacer fue levantar a Rebellion para bloquear un golpe directo de una espada.

Mordred invoco su armadura y llamo a Clarent, viendo con algo de incredulidad lo que se enfrentaba a Naruto.

Era alguien enorme. Más de dos metros tal vez. Su vestimenta consistía únicamente en un traje de correas de cuero, que se pegaban a su cuerpo puramente musculoso, repleto de cicatrices. Su pelo era algo largo y castaño, atado en una cola de caballo, con su rostro cubierto por una máscara.

¡Opresores! ¡Les entregare una bella muerte!- grito Spartacus con sus ojos en blanco, entregándole una serie de golpes a Naruto, que el demonio esquivaba y bloqueaba con su Rebellion.

Mordred estaba a punto de saltar para cortarle la cabeza al monstruo de músculos frente a ella, pero Naruto grito antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo.

¡Mordred! ¡No te metas!- grito Naruto mientras que pateaba el estómago del hombre, haciendo que Spartacus retrocediera arrastrándose- ¡Busca a Arthur!

¡Pero…!- Mordred estaba por hablar, pero Naruto volvió a gritar.

¡Mata al falso rey! ¡Cumple tu rebelión! ¡Yo me encargo de este!- Naruto volvió a elevar su espada para bloquear golpes y estocadas de Spartacus, todo el tiempo siendo observado por Mordred con incredulidad. Cortándole el brazo a Spartacus, Naruto volvió a patear el estómago del hombre, haciéndolo retroceder- Y Mordred…- Naruto sonrió con los ojos cerrados y levantándole el pulgar- No te dejes llevar por la ira…enséñale que tú eres mejor…- Naruto dejo de sonreír cuando Spartacus volvió al ataque, por lo que levanto su espada para bloquear un golpe ascendente del Berserker. Ambos forcejeaban con sus espadas, ambos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros- ¡Y enséñale que tú eres el auténtico heredero del Rey de los Caballeros!

Mordred miro a Naruto por unos segundos, para luego desviar la mirada y comenzar a correr hacia la mansión de Uther.

¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? Su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Pero no era por la adrenalina de la batalla. Además estaba muy feliz. Sentía una calidez que la hacía sentir feliz. Y estaba segura de sentir mucho calor en sus mejillas.

Ahora que Mordred se fue, Naruto se tomó la libertad de analizar mejor a su enemigo, y noto con incredulidad que Spartacus tenía ambos brazos en su cuerpo.

" _Estoy seguro que le corte el brazo izquierdo…"_ \- pensó Naruto con un rostro asombrado, viendo la locura en los ojos del Berserker- _"Además, he acertado uno que otro golpe, y sus heridas no están…fueron curadas a una gran velocidad"_ \- clavando su espada en el pecho de Spartacus y sacándola, Naruto vio como esa herida se curaba en cuestión de milisegundos, con protuberancias que aparecían en su piel- _"Este tipo tiene una alta regeneración"_

En un movimiento, Naruto cortó ambos brazos de Spartacus, causando que el Berserker retrocediera unos pasos con su gran sonrisa dividiendo su rostro.

Dulce dolor…- dijo Spartacus con su gran sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Nadie puede parar mi voluntad de hierro!

Naruto vio con incredulidad como Spartacus se movió rápidamente hacia el con sus brazos faltantes y elevo su pierna para tratar de patear a Naruto, pero el demonio elevo su espada bloqueando el golpe, causando que Naruto retrocediera clavando los pies en la tierra, dejando una gran línea en ella.

Al momento de recuperarse, Naruto vio incrédulo como Spartacus comenzaba a correr con dirección a él, y sus brazos se regeneraron en cuestión de segundos.

Su regeneración es muy rápida…- dijo Naruto mientras que elevaba su mano, creando una esfera negra y roja con un anillo a su alrededor- Entonces lo destruiré tanto que no quedara nada para regenerar…- viendo como el Berserker se acercaba a él desde la distancia, Naruto lanzo su técnica hacia Spartacus- ¡ **Rasenringu**! ("Rueda del Miedo en Espiral")

La Rueda del Miedo en Espiral viajo rápidamente hacia Spartacus, y al momento de impactar contra él, lo choco para comenzar a arrastrarlo unos metros, y generar una enorme explosión que destruyó los alrededores y causo que el cabello de Naruto volara por su intensidad. Era una suerte que Sirzechs se haya ofrecido a crear una barrera antes de llegar.

Caminando hacia el lugar donde impacto el **Rasenringu** , Naruto vio con un asentimiento como no quedaba nada dentro del cráter que se había formado. Pero sus ojos captaron algo, una pequeña cosa moviéndose, que se hacía más grande por cada milisegundo que pasaba.

…Tienes que estar bromeando…- dijo Naruto algo incrédulo viendo como Spartacus comenzaba a regenerarse, pero noto algo fuera de lo común. Se hacía más grande que antes. Mucho más grande- ¿Qué es ese monstruo…?

Es Spartacus…- dijo una voz en la espalda de Naruto, y el demonio volteo para ver a un hombre con traje de negocios- Un simple peón.

¿Spartacus?- repitió Naruto mirando al hombre mayor- Que nombre más conveniente…- susurro con una mirada en blanco, para luego mirar al hombre mayor con seriedad- Tú debes ser Uther.

Sí, soy yo…- dijo Uther con un asentimiento, causando que Naruto frunciera el ceño.

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Naruto con seriedad en su rostro.

Viendo la pelea entre dos peones…- respondió Uther con tranquilidad.

Yo no soy un peón.- Naruto gruño mientras que apuntaba con su espada al Pendragon.

Tienes razón…antes eras mejor que un peón.- dijo Uther con un tono decepcionado- Pero ahora…pasas de ser rey de tu propio tablero a ser peón en el tablero de otro.- al momento de decir esas palabras, Uther señalo al cielo, y Naruto miro hacia arriba con cierta desconfianza. Ahí vio a su hermano volando gracias a sus alas, viendo la pelea con tranquilidad.

¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Naruto con confusión ante las palabras de Uther.

Ya lo entenderás…- respondió Uther mientras que cambiaba su mirada- Deberías prestar más atención a su entorno.

Eh…- Naruto miro con duda al Pendragon, para luego recordar donde estaba.

Con algo de suerte Naruto pudo elevar su espada para bloquear una embestida de Spartacus, que lo hizo clavar los pies en la tierra.

¿¡Spartacus!?- grito en asombro al ver lo que sea que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Lo que estaba frente a sus ojos no era el gigante con el que estuvo luchando por un tiempo. Era una gran masa amorfa llena de protuberancias, con muchos brazos y piernas, un gran ojo, una enorme boca, dos cabezas, siendo una amorfa similar a la de un humano con otra a la de un perro con filosos dientes. Y la pequeña cabeza de Spartacus en la cabeza humana.

¡Opresor! ¡Muere por mi amor que es la destrucción!- grito Spartacus con una gran sonrisa mientras que se movía rápidamente hacia adelante, golpeando a Naruto en el proceso, haciendo que este gruñera y saltara hacia atrás.

¡ **Teme**!- grito Naruto con fastidio mientras que Spartacus elevaba su enorme mano.

¡Mi puño es amor!- grito el Berserker cerrando el puño- ¡Ahora, toma mi amor!- el demente bajo rápidamente su puño, pero Naruto espero pacientemente a que este bajara.

Al momento en que el puño bajo, impacto en la espada de Naruto, generando un cráter y haciendo que la tierra y los árboles se desprendieran del suelo. Naruto tomo aire, tomando impulso y elevando su espada, haciendo que Spartacus retrocediera su mano y cabezas. Pero eso no le importo a Spartacus mientras que reía fuertemente a la vez que levantaba sus otros puños y comenzaba a guiarlos hacia Naruto, que esquivaba saltando y retrocediendo.

Viendo hacia arriba, Naruto vio cómo su hermano y Uther lo estaban viendo desde la distancia, pero no tuvo tiempo de mantener sus ojos en el cielo cuando la enorme cabeza de perro de Spartacus comenzó a dirigirse hacia él. Por lo que moviendo su espada, le entrego un poderoso golpe con ella, que desprendió la tierra del suelo y que causo que Spartacus permaneciera quieto por unos segundos.

Elevando su espada y tomando la empuñadura con sus dos manos, Naruto se concentró. En menos de unos segundos un enorme pilar rojo negro salió de la espada, que viajo al cielo traspasando las nubes.

Ese enorme pilar liberaba chispas rojas, y Naruto lo mantenía estable, mirando seriamente a Spartacus.

El monstruo dejo de estar quieto para gritar al cielo entre risas y buscarlo con esmero, y al momento de verlo, rio fuertemente mientras que comenzaba a moverse hacia él.

¡Muere! ¡Monstruo!- grito Naruto mientras que bajaba su espada con el pilar en ella, cortando en dos a Spartacus, haciendo que en medio de las dos cabezas se abriera una abertura. Naruto chasqueo la lengua, pero luego escucho los gemidos provenientes del monstruo, y vio con cierto asombro y repulsión como protuberancias y carne luminosa amarilla comenzaba a salir de la herida abierta- Este tipo…- dijo con asombro, notando como el tamaño de Spartacus aumentaba exponencialmente- Que asco…- una mueca estaba en el rostro de Naruto mientras que extendía sus alas y comenzaba a volar, escapando de la masa de carne amarilla luminosa con extremidades.

Algo grande estaba por salir de Spartacus, Naruto lo presentía.

Ese es el ataque final de Spartacus…- dijo Uther en la espalda de Naruto, levitando causalmente- Libera todo en forma de un cañón destructivo que acabara con una enorme explosión.

Luces muy tranquilo teniendo en cuenta que también estas aquí…- dijo Naruto viendo seriamente al Pendragon.

Ese es el tema…- respondió Uther mirando a Naruto- Yo no estoy aquí…- luego de decir esas palabras, Uther comenzó a desvanecerse, causando que Naruto chasquee la lengua.

Algo grande está por salir de ese monstruo…- dijo Sirzechs apareciendo al lado de su hermano- ¿Quieres ayuda?

No…- respondió Naruto mientras que sus ojos, esclerótica, pupila, iris, se volvían rojos brillantes- Aniki…busca a Kuroka y Souji…aquí va a ver una gran explosión…- el fuego carmesí comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Naruto a la vez que la piel del demonio comenzaba a ser cambiada por escamas negras y carmesí. Volteando su cabeza, Naruto vio como Sirzechs lo miraba asombrado, por lo que apretó sus dientes, ahora colmillos, y gruño mientras que en su rostro las escamas se hacían presentes- ¡Ve! ¡Ahora!- gruño con una voz grave y anormal.

Luego de escuchar ese grito, Sirzechs comenzó a descender para buscar rápidamente a las dos compañeras de su hermano, con la intención de protegerlas de la explosión que vendría.

Cuando el fuego cubrió completamente a Naruto, este comenzó a crecer y a caer hacia el suelo. El gran dragón cayó al suelo generando un mini terremoto, y miro seriamente al monstruo que crecía más y brillaba en amarillo. Picos se esparcían por su cuerpo, brazos anormales y deformes salían por su piel.

Llego el momento…- la voz de Spartacus se escuchó, al mismo tiempo que Naruto dragón comenzaba a tomar aire. Energía carmesí y negra se juntaba en la boca del dragón como un mini torbellino- Mi ataque acabara con todo, y hará pedazos a todos los insensatos.- el monstruo cayó al suelo, y la energía violeta se juntaba en su boca.- ¡Este es Spartacus!- un enorme torrente de energía violeta salió de la boca de Spartacus, dirigiéndose a Naruto que lo espero reuniendo energía en su boca.

El dragón demonio abrió su boca, liberando un torrente de energía roja y negra, **Poder de la Destrucción** , dirigiéndose hacia Spartacus.

Los dos torrentes de energía se dirigían el uno al otro, ambos de la misma dimensión y tal vez poder. Al momento de chocar, se generó una gran onda de choque que destruyo todo a su alrededor y que causo que rocas, arboles, tierra, todo, se rompiera. Luego de la onda de choque, provino la explosión, una enorme explosión que se elevó por los aires y libero humo formando un hongo.

Desde la distancia, Sirzechs observaba eso con asombro. Estaba más asombrado de ver la forma de dragón de su hermano, pero debía admitir que esa explosión fue de proporciones catastróficas. Fue de tal grado que cuando el humo se disipo un poco, Sirzechs pudo ver un enorme cráter ahí. Eso causo que sintiera que una gota de sudor se escurriera por su nuca. Ahora como iban a explicar eso a la sociedad humana. No podían decir simplemente que un meteorito cayó ahí.

En su forma de dragón, Naruto observaba la distancia, sin escuchar ningún grito de Spartacus, preguntándose en silencio que había pasado. Uther dijo que era el ataque final de Spartacus, por lo que probablemente esté muerto.

Esta era su forma dragón, una forma que consiguió tomar luego de mucho entrenamiento. Pero aun así, los deseos de destrucción a veces plagaban su mente. Por lo que no era seguro permanecer en esta forma durante mucho tiempo.

Parece que el monstruo murió…- dijo Naruto con su voz más grande y sobrenatural. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando vio a la distancia, cerca de la mansión, como un pilar rojo se alzaba, muy similar a su pilar de energía que generaba con su Rebellion.

Naruto observo el pilar de energía roja por unos instantes, para verlo bajar hacia abajo, y caer a la tierra y generar una enorme explosión roja.

Sabiendo que esa era la Clarent de Mordred, Naruto comenzó a reducir su tamaño, volviendo a su forma normal. Sus alas de dragón surgieron en su espalda, y el demonio empezó a volar velozmente hacia la ubicación de Mordred.

Luego de unos instantes, llego para ver una escena que le gusto.

Mordred y Arthur peleaban, Mordred con su casco puesto y el falso rey con una mueca en su rostro mientras que movía su lanza, tratando de bloquear los feroces y calculados golpes de Mordred.

Algo había cambiado en la mujer caballero. Ahora ella no peleaba con furia ciega, ahora peleaba con pensamiento, calculador, potente, una forma que conseguía abrumar al falso Rey de los Caballeros.

Los golpes de espadas y puños llovían ante el falso Arthur, que mantenía una expresión incrédula en su rostro. El falso rey movió su lanza para bloquear una fuerte estocada, pero en ese mismo instante Mordred dirigió una patada a su estómago, que lo envió a volar y chocar contra la pared de la mansión, rompiéndola.

Unos segundos después, de la pared rota, Arthur comenzó a salir con sangre bajando de su labio, mirando con furia al Caballero de la Traición.

¡Tú eres solo una imitación!- grito Arthur perdido en la ira- ¡Yo soy el real! ¡Yo soy el auténtico Rey de los Caballeros!- Mordred fruncía el ceño con ira ante esas palabras- ¡No hay manera en que puedas ganar!

¡Cállate! ¡Falso rey!- grito Naruto con fastidio, causando que ambos caballeros voltearan a verlo, uno con furia y la otra con incredulidad- Puede que ella sea una imitación pero, nada dice que lo imitado no pueda equipararse a lo original.- Mordred miro incrédula al pelirrojo por esas palabras- Si dices que tú eres real, ella te superara por completo, y derribara tu existencia.- Naruto miro atentamente a Arthur, viendo como el caballero temblaba de furia- ¡Vamos, Rey de los Caballeros! ¡Pelea contra Mordred con todo tu poder! ¡Porque ella lo hará igual!

¡Primero destruiré a la burda imitación!- grito Arthur mientras que su lanza brillaba en amarillo- ¡Luego te matare a ti!

El falso Rey clavo su lanza en el suelo, generando un mini terremoto, y Naruto, al saber lo que pasaría, pudo mantener el equilibrio para ver con una sonrisa como Mordred estaba sosteniendo la punta de la brillante lanza que estaba dirigida a su pecho.

Ohhh…alguien esta asombrado…- dijo Mordred con diversión viendo el rostro de puro shock del falso rey. Con su mano agarrando la espada en un agarre inverso, Mordred golpeo el rostro de Arthur, y guio un corte al pecho de Arthur, girando en el golpe, Mordred pudo acertar una patada a Arthur que lo envió a volar y chocar contra el segundo piso de la mansión, destruyendo esa zona.

Imposible…Imposible… ¡Imposible! ¡Imposible!- en un principio, Arthur susurraba con locura, para comenzar a gritar con demencia ante la atenta mirada de Naruto y Mordred- ¡No puedo perder…ante una burda imitación!

¡Mordred no es una imitación!- grito Naruto con furia viendo al falso rey, causando que la mujer homúnculo lo mirara atentamente- Para mí, tú eres la burda imitación. Mordred me ha dicho como era el Rey Arthur…no…como era su padre. Amable, bondadoso, ¡El rey perfecto!- los latidos del corazón de Mordred iban en aumento mientras que Naruto mas hablaba- Tu que no eres el padre de Mordred, ¡Eres la imitación! Y para mí, Mordred es la original ¡El auténtico heredero del Rey de los Caballeros! ¡Quien se convertirá en el nuevo rey!

¡Desaparece con la luz! ¡Demonio!- grito Arthur apuntando su lanza a Naruto, mientras que esta brillaba inmensamente en luz dorada.

Viendo eso, Mordred apareció frente a Naruto, con su espada brillante en rojo y su casco volviendo a su armadura. Justo en ese momento, un enorme ataque de luz santa salió de la lanza sagrada, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Naruto y Mordred.

¡ **Clarent Blood Arthur**!- grito Mordred mientras que el torrente de energía roja aparecía en su espada, y lo guio hacia delante para cortar la ola de luz santa.

¡Ve! ¡Mordred!- grito Naruto mientras que la nombrada comenzaba a rodearse de energía roja, con rayos que salían de su cuerpo- ¡Mordred! ¡Enséñale quien eres!

Rodeándose completamente de su energía roja, Mordred despego del suelo para entrar en la luz santa, pudiendo pasar por ella encaminándose hacia el final. Gritando todo el tiempo mientras que se dirigía más y más a Arthur.

Dejando de liberar la luz santa, Arthur sonrió creyendo que había eliminado a ambos, pero sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock al ver como Mordred salía de su torrente de luz, siendo rodeada por una energía roja.

Imposible…- susurro Arthur viendo como la energía roja desaparecía, mostrando a Mordred sin su armadura.

¡Falso rey! ¡Perdiste!- grito Mordred mientras que su espada era rodeada de rayos rojos, acertando un golpe fatal a Arthur.

¡AHHHH!- grito el caballero de dolor mientras que una enorme explosión azotaba el segundo piso de la mansión.

Naruto observo eso con una sonrisa, feliz por la victoria de Mordred contra su rival y enemigo mortal. Parte de la mansión fue destruida por ese fatal golpe contra Arthur, y una gran nube de humo cubría la zona. Desde ese humo, Mordred salió caminando con su ropa casual y con su gran espada sobre su hombro.

 **Maken Tsukai** …- Mordred lo saludo con una sonrisa.

Mordred.- Naruto correspondió al saludo con una inclinación de cabeza- ¿Qué ha pasado con Arthur?

Recibió el ataque de lleno.- dijo Mordred con una risita y sonrisa- Murió al instante…

Bien…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa feroz, una compartida por Mordred- Vamos a por Uther…

¡Vamos! ¡ **Maken Tsukai**!- respondió Mordred con su sonrisa.

Luego de esas palabras, los dos seres entraron a la enorme mansión de Uther. Caminaron por un tiempo siguiendo el rastro mágico del Pendragon, y de vez en cuando, acababan con un homúnculo que venía a por ellos.

Qué grande es…- dijo Naruto cuando por fin llegaron al lugar donde Uther estaría.

Si…Además de eso tiene muy mal gusto.- Mordred comento mirando las diferentes armaduras y armas a su alrededor, con pinturas antiguas y banderas con diferentes símbolos en ellas. Todo como si fuera un antiguo castillo. Mordred dejo de mirar las decoraciones cuando sintió como el instinto asesino provenía de una gran puerta doble frente a ellos- Ten cuidado, tras esa gran puerta se pude sentir como el odio salta hacia nosotros.

¿Entonces según tu hay más ira ahí de la que tú normalmente tienes?- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro- Toma responsabilidad.

¡Claro! ¡Es obvio que un rebelde siempre está dispuesto a matar al rey!- respondió Mordred con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sí que eres convincente…- Naruto sonrió con Mordred.

Oye, ¿Qué tal si bebemos algo cuando acabe la batalla?- pregunto Mordred con curiosidad, viendo como el niño a su lado se tensaba.

Y-Yo…nunca he bebido alcohol en mi vida…- respondió Naruto algo apenado, rascándose la nuca con su mano derecha.

Yo tampoco…- dijo Mordred con un encogimiento de hombros- En mi semana de vida, no he hecho muchas cosas.

¿Qué tal si empezamos con vino?- dijo Naruto con un pulgar arriba- Se dé un buen lugar donde conseguirlo.

Jejeje…No pareces del tipo de beber vino…- respondió Mordred riendo entre dientes.

Podemos decir esto: "¡Tráenos el mejor vino que tengas, de lo contario, mi rey destruirá el lugar!"- dijo Naruto apuntando con su dedo a Mordred.

¡¿Acaso quieres que sea un rey borracho?!- pregunto Mordred entre risas. Ambos rieron por sus palabras, perdidos en su conversación, ignorando completamente que detrás de esa puerta un ejército de homúnculos los esperaba, siendo comandados por un Uther furioso porque eliminaron a su mejor peón. Mordred libero un suspiro de satisfacción, y luego, miro hacia adelante, pensativa- Yo pensé que debía convertirme en rey. Pero lo único que no sabía era para que y de qué manera podía serlo.

Viendo el momento depresivo y reflexivo de Mordred, Naruto decidió ayudarla.

No hay nada que no sepamos…- dijo Naruto, atrayendo la atención de Mordred- Simplemente no lo ves…

¿No lo ves?- respondió Mordred con duda.

Es igual para mi…- dijo Naruto, recordando las veces que vio a su familia biológica en sus sueños. Siempre supo que quiso estar con ellos. Pero nunca miro hacia ellos- Es como si apartara la mirada…pero la verdad es que me percato de ello.

¿En serio?- Mordred volvió su mirada hacia adelante, perdida en sus pensamientos. Sin que ellos lo notaran, habían llegado a la puerta, por lo que Mordred sonrió con entusiasmo- ¡Bien!- dijo volteándose a ver a su compañero- ¡Vamos, **Maken Tsukai**!- la mujer extendió su puño con una sonrisa, algo correspondido por Naruto.

¡Sí!- respondió Naruto chocando su puño con el de Mordred, sonriendo ambos.

La puerta se abrió luego de esas palabras, y al momento de hacerlo, Naruto y Mordred vieron como un gran grupo de homúnculos los esperaba, y en una especie de gran trono, Uther los observaba con su mano reposando su cabeza.

Uther los vio entrar con una mirada calculadora en su rostro, mirando atentamente a Mordred.

Clarent…- dijo con seriedad, llamando la atención de ambos- Una espada que rompe el balance de lo natural…una que pudo vencer a Rhongomyniad, que se dice está a la par con Excalibur….Tienes una espada muy especial, Mordred.

Se te acabo el tiempo de vida, Ohh gran rey…- dijo Mordred con sarcasmo y diversión en sus palabras- Apuesto que dejaras de hablar cuando tenga tu cabeza en mis manos.

Tan vulgar como siempre…- dijo Uther suspirando con decepción- Pensé que al tener esa espada serias consciente de tu grandeza…pero parece que me he equivocado.

¿Qué tiene de importante mi Clarent en esto?- pregunto Mordred genuinamente curiosa. Naruto era igual que ella, queriendo saber porque Uther hablaba de Clarent así.

Como ya dije, Clarent es una espada muy especial…- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Uther- Una espada más brillante que la plata, que equivale a Calibrun.- el demonio y la mujer caballero abrieron levemente sus ojos ante eso- Pero luego de ser robada por tu donador, esa espada fue manchada con la sangre de muchos nobles caballeros, incluso del mismo Rey Arthur…En su locura, esa espada fue maldita, todo por el infantil deseo de Mordred Pendragon…- Mordred y Naruto fruncieron el ceño- ¿Entienden lo que les digo? Clarent es una espada Santa Demoniaca. La única junto a Arondight en ser completamente natural.

¿Solo eso?- dijo Mordred chasqueando la lengua- La charla fue entretenida y todo, pero me estas aburriendo.

Insolente.- Uther suspiro levantando su mano, haciendo que los homúnculos comenzaran a caminar hacia Naruto y Mordred.

 **Maken Tsukai** , yo me encargo de él…- dijo Mordred materializando su armadura, mientras que Naruto tomaba su espada de su espalda- Tu encárgate de los homúnculos.

No queda de otra…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa balanceando su espada. Los homúnculos prepararon sus armas, y Naruto comenzó a caminar, separándose de Mordred, sonriendo todo el tiempo- **Sate Sate Sate** ("Ahora Ahora Ahora")…- Naruto sonrió mientras que los homúnculos se tensaban- ¿Quién es el primero?

Los humanos sintéticos comenzaron a correr hacia Naruto, y el demonio sonrió mientras que balanceaba su espada, haciéndola girar en su mano.

Mordred sonrió al ver como Naruto acababa con los homúnculos con facilidad, llevándolos a otra parte de la sala para darle más privacidad a Uther y ella. Luego de eso, miro atentamente a Uther, notando como el hombre no se había movido ni un solo centímetro de su lugar.

Bien, Uther…- dijo Mordred con una sonrisa sedienta de sangre- ¡Prepárate para morir!- al gritar esas palabras, Mordred comenzó a correr hacia el mago, con su espada en alto y su sonrisa dividiendo su rostro.

El mago solo chasqueo los dedos, causando que unos sellos mágicos de color violeta se materializaran a sus lados. De los sellos mágicos, rayos de energía salieron, dirigidos hacia Mordred que salto y esquivo hábilmente los rayos mágicos, bloqueando los que no podía esquivar. Los rayos hicieron que ella fuera guiada hacia una de las paredes de la sala, comenzando a correr por ella.

Un enorme sello mágico apareció sobre la cabeza de Uther, y de él, un gigante rayo salió disparado hacia Mordred, girando sobre toda la sala, ocasionando un haz de destrucción y explosiones.

¡Ja! ¡Esto no es nada!- grito Mordred saliendo de la explosión, dirigiéndose a Uther.

¿Qué tal si pones a prueba mis cadenas?- Uther sonrió mientras que más sellos mágicos se materializaban a su alrededor, y de ellos, cadenas salieron disparadas hacia Mordred, impactando de lleno en ella.

Las cadenas comenzaron a arrastrar a Mordred por toda la sala, azotándola contra las paredes, produciendo destrucción en toda la habitación de Uther. Pero ahí no terminaron las cadenas, porque con un movimiento, hicieron que Mordred se azotara contra el techo, siendo jalada de la cadena que sostenía su brazo. Con un movimiento, la mujer caballero pudo cortar la cadena, y comenzar a caer hacia el suelo, siendo seguida por rayos de energía que destruían todo a su alrededor.

Mordred esquivo y bloqueo las cadenas y rayos que se dirigían hacia ella, cayendo frente al trono de Uther con furia bajo su casco.

¡Desgraciado!- grito Mordred con ira en sus palabras.

Que buen ímpetu tienes…- respondió Uther en su tono tranquilo, viendo el espectáculo desde su trono.

Mordred gruño mientras que los rayos rojos comenzaban a salir desde su cuerpo, siendo iluminada en electricidad roja mientras que comenzaba a correr hacia Uther, apareciendo y desapareciendo en explosiones de velocidad, corriendo con su aura roja sobre su cuerpo, pasando por las cadenas, subiéndose y patinando en ellas, llegando hasta el techo para saltar en un hueco donde las cadenas no estaban.

¡Te tengo!- grito Mordred mientras que se dirigía hacia Uther con su espada en alto.

Pero antes de que la mujer llegara, las cadenas la rodearon completamente, deteniendo su avance. Las cadenas rodeaban brazos, cuerpo, espada, cada parte de su cuerpo, impidiendo que la hoja de su espada llegara a la cabeza de Uther.

Estuvo cerca, Caballero de la Traición.- Mordred temblaba mirando el rostro sonriente de Uther, temblaba del puro esfuerzo de intentar clavar su espada en su rostro y silenciar su boca- Regresa al lugar de donde provienes sin resistirte.

Luego de decir esas palabras, una explosión de agua ocurrió en donde Mordred estaba, haciendo que el caballero fuera llevado hacia atrás por la gran cantidad de agua.

Una enorme serpiente se dirigía hacia Mordred, y antes de que pudiera llegar y tragar al caballero, la mujer extendió su espada tomándola en un agarre inverso, deteniendo las mandíbulas de la serpiente.

¡Que molesto eres! ¡Anciano!- grito Mordred mientras que en su mano, la electricidad roja brillaba, atacando a la serpiente con ella y haciendo que ella retrocediera, solo para volver a moverse y dirigirse hacia Mordred, causando que la mujer clavara su espada en el suelo, con la electricidad rodeando su cuerpo. La serpiente trato de devorar a Mordred, pero solo consiguió ser dividida en dos.

Como puedes ver…tenía una serpiente como familiar…- dijo Uther con un ceño fruncido porque Mordred mato a su mascota.

Estoy en mi limite…- dijo Mordred apretando los dientes- ¡Es todo o nada!- grito mientras que los rayos salían de su cuerpo, siendo infundida en un aura roja, que hizo que Uther abriera levemente los ojos. El casco de Mordred desapareció al mismo tiempo que ella sostenía su espada con ambas manos- ¡ **Clarent…Blood Arthur**!

Un torrente de energía roja se dirigía hacia Uther, que permanecía tranquilo viendo a Mordred. Cuando el ataque impacto, se generó una explosión que destruyó completamente el trono donde Uther estaba sentado, y que siguió hasta destruir la pared detrás del trono. El cadáver de Uther se podía ver perfectamente en medio de toda la destrucción.

Mordred miraba eso con cierta incredulidad, sin creer que su ataque haya funcionado, pero sus creencias fueron justificadas cuando el cuerpo de Uther comenzó a desaparecer en brillo azul.

Todo este tiempo…fui una ilusión.- dijo la voz de Uther con tranquilidad, causando que Mordred apretara los dientes con ira.

¡Insignificante mago!- grito la mujer con ira en sus palabras- ¡Sal ahora y pelea si te consideras un caballero digno de los Pendragon!

Si eso quieres…- dijo la voz de Uther en la espalda de Mordred, causando que la mujer abrirá sus ojos sorprendida- Eso tendrás…

Mordred pudo voltear y levantar su espada a tiempo para bloquear una espada larga que le hubiera perforado el estómago. Notando el brillo de la espada, dedujo que esa arma no era normal. Un mago no se arriesgaría a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo sin tener un as bajo la manga, y parece ser que esa espada era el as de Uther.

Repentinamente, Uther desapareció en una explosión de velocidad, apareciendo frente a Mordred con su espada dirigida al rostro de la mujer, pero antes de que el corte llegara a dar en su mejilla, el casco cubrió su rostro, impidiendo que la espada llegara a su piel.

El hombre y la mujer comenzaron una pelea de estocadas y golpes, donde el hombre comenzaba a ganar.

Mordred no sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Estaba algo agotada, pero aun tenia fuerzas para luchar. Cuando inicio el combate entre Uther y ella sentía que podía luchar por un buen tiempo. Pero de repente el agotamiento se hizo terrible para ella. Como si el cuerpo le pesara y destruyera luego de una de sus brutales sesiones de entrenamiento.

Deberías sentirlo ahora…- dijo Uther con seriedad mientras que pateaba el pecho blindado de Mordred, causando que ella retrocediera jadeando un poco- Te sientes cansada…muy cansada, ¿verdad?

Maldito, ¿Qué has hecho?- exigió saber casi en un grito, mirando con odio a Uther.

Esta espada no es normal…- dijo Uther balanceando su espada un poco- Tiene un encantamiento básico pero muy útil si se utiliza bien…-apareciendo frente a Mordred, la mujer apenas pudo levantar su espada para bloquear un golpe dirigido a su lado derecho- Robar las energías de los oponentes con los que luches…algo muy útil.- Mordred apretó los dientes al escuchar eso, pero sus ojos se abrieron en shock cuando sintió un poderoso golpe en su abdomen, que rompió su armadura en esa zona, llegando a su piel y dándole de lleno, haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre.

La mujer caballero cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo todo el agotamiento por las batallas y la espada roba energía. No podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, el dolor y cansancio era mucho.

Esto no tiene por qué seguir, Mordred. Todo el sufrimiento, todo el dolor, toda la ira, pueden acabar.- dijo Uther mientras que se arrodillaba, colocando una mano en la mejilla de la mujer- Tu puedes volverte mi caballero y cumplir tu deseo.

" _Mi deseo… ¿Mi deseo? ¿Cuál era?"_ \- se preguntó Mordred perdida en sus pensamientos.

La mujer caballero dejo de estar presente en el mundo real para viajar a sus pensamientos, perdida en los recuerdos de un pasado que no era suyo, sino de su donante, de Mordred Pendragon original.

Se vio a si misma frente a la legendaria Caliburn clavada en la roca, estando ella frente a la espada, decidiendo si sacarla o no.

¿Oh?- la mujer volteo al escuchar una voz, viendo a un hombre con una gran túnica en su cuerpo- ¿No vas a sacarla?

Luego de escuchar eso, Mordred vio con asombro como alguien pasaba al lado del hombre. Era un niño joven, con cabello rubio dorado similar al de ella, solo que corto y más lacio. Un traje de acuerdo a la época y una mirada seria en su rostro. Ese niño camino hacia la espada clavada en la piedra, posicionándose al lado de Mordred, que lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

Antes de que la saques, será mejor que lo pienses…- dijo Merlin con su misma sonrisa.

" _Así es…Si obtienes su filo, el peor de los desenlaces te espera"_ \- pensó Mordred recordando claramente los últimos momentos de su padre, estando en una colina de muertos donde sus propios hombres murieron asesinados.

Si la obtienes, dejaras de ser humano.- dijo Merlin en un último intento de disuadir.

No. Muchas personas se rieron.- dijo el futuro Rey Arthur dijo con seriedad en sus palabras- Estoy seguro de que eso no está mal.

El Rey Arthur tomo la espada, y de un tirón, la saco de la piedra, siendo observado atentamente por Mordred, que veía con asombro y admiración esa hazaña.

Bien.- dijo Merlin con tranquilidad- ¿Qué harás tú?

Ya veo. Era algo tan simple.- Mordred dejo su mundo interno para volver al mundo real, sonriendo mientras que era observada atentamente por Uther. Pero el hombre no pudo hacer nada cuando una patada impacto en su estómago, haciendo que saliera despedido hacia atrás y que se estrellara contra las ruinas de su anterior trono. Naruto observaba seriamente a Uther mientras que Mordred clavaba su espada en el suelo y permanecía con la mirada baja- Mi deseo no era convertirme en rey. Solo quería llegar a mi padre. Reír y llorar a su lado. Pensaba que no sufriría si me convertía en rey. Yo me hubiera conformado con recoger todo lo que él fuera desechando.- Mordred se levantó del suelo, colocándose en posición y mirando seriamente a Uther- ¡Por eso, mi deseo es solo uno!- Naruto sonrió mientras que apuntaba con su espada a Uther, colocándose al lado de Mordred- ¡Mi deseo…Es tener tu cabeza!- grito Mordred mientras que su armadura desaparecía, y comenzaba a correr siendo seguida por Naruto.

Los sellos mágicos aparecieron a los lados de Uther, y de ellos, rayos de energía y cadenas salieron, dirigiéndose hacia Mordred y Naruto. Los dos seres corrían, bloqueaban y esquivaban los ataques de Uther. Un enorme sello mágico apareció sobre la cabeza de Uther, y de él, el gran rayo de energía salió. Naruto desapareció en una explosión de velocidad mientras que Mordred se recubría de la energía roja. Cuando el rayo de energía impacto en Mordred, ella siguió corriendo, pasando la energía como si no estuviera, acercándose a Uther cada vez más.

El Pendragon chasqueo la lengua mientras que los sellos mágicos volvían a aparecer a sus lados, y antes de que las cadenas pudieran salir, el Pendragon escupió sangre al mismo tiempo que una espada salía de su pecho. Milisegundos después de eso, Mordred llego frente a Uther para clavar su espada en el pecho del hombre, causando que este escupiera más sangre.

Los dos seres sacaron su respectiva espada del pecho y espalda de Uther, haciendo que el Pendragon cayera de rodillas al suelo.

Siempre…- susurro Uther con sangre bajando de su boca- Siempre tuviste potencial para ser más grande que esto…Mordred.

Mordred no respondió a esas palabras, solo movió su espada en un parpadeo, y al hacerlo, la cabeza de Uther cayó rodando al suelo.

Naruto y Mordred miraron a Uther en el suelo por unos segundos para luego mirarse y sonreír mutuamente.

Naruto comenzó a caminar, pasando de lado a Mordred, haciendo que esta lo mirara curiosa.

El chico se sentó en las rocas de las ruinas del trono, y miro a Mordred. Podía sentir claramente que Souji, Kuroka y Sirzechs se acercaban rápidamente.

¿Qué dices?- dijo Mordred con una sonrisa, atrayendo la atención de Naruto- Soy un gran caballero, ¿no?

Si.- dijo Naruto suavemente con una sonrisa similar- Pudimos llegar hasta aquí solo porque tú estabas con nosotros.- Mordred se sentó al lado de Naruto, sonriendo mientras que el demonio sentía que su hermano estaba por llegar- Sabes…yo siempre me mentí a mí mismo.- Mordred volteo levemente la cabeza para ver a su compañero- Siempre los quise a ellos. Nunca los vi…pero siempre supe que los amaba.

Ya veo. Yo igual.- dijo Mordred suavemente- Yo tampoco lo veía. Pero por fin lo entiendo. Mi padre no buscaba una gran joya brillante.- la mujer extendió su mano para tomar una parte de los escombros, sonriendo mientras observaba el pedazo de roca- Se convirtió en rey para poder pulir aquellas rocas que estaban olvidadas en el camino.- Naruto sonrió suavemente- Por eso ya no seguiré un sueño radical. Ya no lo necesito.

Naruto recordó cuando ellos dos estuvieron hablando cuando se conocieron. Como ella le conto su gran sueño. Volver a sacar la espada en la roca.

Ya veo. Te convertirías en todo un rey.- dijo Naruto con su misma sonrisa, para luego mirar a Mordred con curiosidad- ¿Qué harás ahora?- pregunto Naruto curioso, mirando como Mordred parpadeo confundida.

¿A qué te refieres?- respondió Mordred con su propia pregunta, mirando con confusión al portador de la espada demoniaca.

Bueno…con Uther muerto, supongo que ya eres libre para hacer lo que quieras.- Naruto sonrió rascándose la nuca- Por esa razón, ¿Qué harás ahora?

 **Maken** …no… **Masutā** ("Maestro")…- Naruto miro a Mordred confundido por eso- Toma responsabilidad.

…. ¿Eh?- Naruto inclino la cabeza aún más confundido por eso.

Toma responsabilidad de mí.- dijo Mordred con seriedad mientras que miraba a Naruto atentamente.

….- Naruto miraba a Mordred como si no entendiera a lo que se refería- A que te refieres con…"Tomar responsabilidad"

¡Tú me salvaste la vida, por lo tanto, mi vida ya no me pertenece!- grito Mordred cerrando los ojos y mirando al suelo, inconscientemente tratando de hacer que Naruto no viera sus mejillas algo rosadas- Como caballero que soy. Estoy a tu servicio, Maestro.

Oye…- dijo Naruto negando con las manos algo nervioso- No tienes que decir eso…yo te salve porque quería hacerlo.

¡Pero aun así…! ¡Debes tomar responsabilidad, Maestro!- dijo Mordred con enojo y pisando el suelo, haciendo una rabieta.

Bien, bien…tomare responsabilidad…- dijo Naruto sonriendo algo nervioso- Pero con una condición…- Mordred asistió con la cabeza ante eso- Nuestra relación no debe ser de maestro siervo, será de amigos.

…Es-Esta bien…- dijo Mordred algo nerviosa mirando al suelo.

El demonio y la mujer caballero comenzaron a caminar por la mansión, la mujer algo nerviosa porque sus pensamientos no paraban de circular por su cabeza.

No entendía porque quería estar con Naruto. Estar con él se sentía extraño, pero agradable y cálido. Nunca se sintió así en toda su vida como homúnculo. Era una de las sensaciones más agradables que creía que podían existir. En un principio, no se sintió así. Se sentía agradable estar con alguien tan divertido y alegre como Naruto. Pero luego de que el portador de la espada demoniaca lo defendiera, luego de que le gritara a Arthur, su corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte de lo normal cuando estaba en su presencia. Quería más de eso. Por esa razón, decidió seguir a Naruto. Como su caballero.

Morded término sus pensamientos cuando noto como sus tres acompañantes los esperaban tras pasar una puerta.

¿Ya terminaron?- pregunto Sirzechs con una sonrisa feliz, viendo como el niño asentía con la cabeza- Bien. Vamos a casa….

Espera, Aniki.- dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a su hermano- Antes hay que hacer algo importante.

¿Qué?- pregunto Sirzechs con curiosidad.

Hay que festejar con el rey.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa divertida, colocando una de sus manos en la cabeza de Mordred, revolviendo su cabello, causando que la niña se sonroje y evitara la mirada. Naruto amaba eso, era tan divertido ver como se avergonzaba por ser llamada así.

¡Bien!- grito Sirzechs con una sonrisa ante la perspectiva de divertirse- ¿A dónde vamos?

Conozco un buen bar.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, causando que Mordred lo mirara- Vamos a beber un buen vino para un rey.

Souji miro incrédula a Naruto, solo para explotar en quejas sobre que él no debía beber a tan corta edad. Kuroka solo rio divertida mientras que decidía acompañar a Naruto y Sirzechs a beber vino. Aunque en un principio Sirzechs estaba algo recio ante la idea de que Naruto bebiera a tan corta edad, no pudo evitar pensar que sería divertido beber con su hermano. Mordred se divirtió en gran medida bebiendo por primera vez, riendo fuertemente cuando un Naruto medio borracho amenazo al cantinero para que les trajera el mejor vino que tenían.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

He decidido hacer que la reunión familiar será el siguiente capítulo. Para dejarlos con más ganas. Espero que les haya gustado.

La Rebellion es de DMC. La que tiene Dante joven.

 **Reina:** Uchiha Sasuke

 **Torre x1:** Diane ("Nanatsu no Taizai")

 **Torre x1:** Rossweisse

 **Obispo x1:** Kuroka Namikaze

 **Obispo x1:** King ("Nanatsu no Taizai")

 **Caballero x1:** Mordred Pendragon

 **Caballero x1:** Okita Souji

 **Peón x1:** Xenovia Quarta

 **Peón x1:** ¿Ravel Phenex?

 **Peones Mutados x2:** Crom Cruach

Como dije antes, no entiendo muy bien el sistema de las Evil Piece. Díganme si así les parece bien.

 **AirdaIII** tienes una buena idea con respecto a la variedad. Se me ocurrió agregar a una gigante y a un hada. Siendo Diane y King. Ambos serán amantes. Vi algo de Nanatsu no Taizai, y ellos dos son una pareja que me gusta.


	6. La reunión familiar

**Rojo Carmesí**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

Hola, amada hermana….- saludo con una amplia sonrisa el demonio- hablar normal

" _Te prometo que te encontrare…Alex-tan"_ \- pensó el demonio pelirrojo con un rostro de determinación- pensamientos.

Capítulo 5: La reunión familiar

Los Gremory estaban bebiendo té en una sala, sonriendo frente a una de las amigas de la familia.

Misla Vapula o Bael, era una gran amiga de la familia. Los Gremory la ayudaron en el momento que supieron de la discriminación que sufrían ella y su hijo por culpa de no haber nacido con el Poder de la Destrucción.

Sairaorg también estaba con ellos y su reina, bebiendo té y hablando con los Gremory. Preguntando sobre el estado de su prima en el mundo humano.

En la sala, todo era tranquilidad y charla amena, fue así hasta que alguien abrió descaradamente la puerta doble.

Zeoticus y Venelana miraron la puerta doble con cierto asombro, queriendo saber quién fue la persona que hizo eso. Misla junto a su hijo y reina también querían saber, mirando con curiosidad y cierto asombro a Sirzechs, que estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, con sus manos extendidas tocando las puertas.

 **Maou** -sama…- dijeron Misla, su hijo y Kuisha, mirando con asombro al Rey Demonio.

Madre…Padre…— dijo Sirzechs suavemente— Vengan conmigo…Les tengo una sorpresa.—luego de decir esas palabras, Sirzechs volteo para comenzar a caminar.

Sirzechs, ¿Qué clase de sorpresa es esa para interrumpir…?— Zeoticus no pudo terminar de hablar cuando su hijo volteo a verlo de reojo, mirándolo con unos ojos que lo hicieron abrir los suyos en estado de shock.

Ya lo encontré.— dijo Sirzechs suavemente, escuchando a su madre y Misla jadear— Ahora mismo nos está esperando afuera.

No tuvo que decir nada más para que su madre comenzara a correr hacia la salida, siendo seguida por su padre.

Sirzechs solo sonrió al verlos, volteando para ver a Sairaorg junto a su madre y reina.

Vamos…— dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa— Naru-tan es una persona amable…seguramente quiere saber que tiene un primo.

¿Naru-tan?— repitió Sairaorg con una mirada confundida— Señor, ¿Usted se refiere a Alexander?

Sirzechs solo asistió con la cabeza, y volteo para dirigirse hacia la salida.

Fuera de la mansión, Naruto se encontraba nervioso. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo si sus padres biológicos vendrían en cualquier momento?

A sus lados, Mordred, Souji y Kuroka estaban cada una en lo suyo.

Mordred miraba a sus alrededores con curiosidad palpable en sus ojos. Eligiendo estar sin su armadura, estando solo con el revelador traje que llevaba debajo. Mirando la vegetación y el jardín de la mansión.

Souji estaba mirándolo con preocupación. Ella era la que más se preocupaba de todas. Entendía porque clase de situación estaba por pasar su amigo, sabiendo lo difícil que sería encarar a sus padres.

Kuroka se encontraba en un estado similar al de Souji, pero menos notorio.

Desearía que hubiera algo para aliviar los nervios…— comento Naruto algo nervioso, notando como Kuroka sonrió.

Yo tengo algo para ayudar, Nya.— dijo Kuroka con una sonrisa en su rostro, causando que Naruto la mirara agradecido.

¿Qué es?— pregunto Naruto genuinamente agradecido porque Kuroka tuviera algo que lo ayudaría a calmarse un poco.

Cierra los ojos y respira…cuenta hasta tres.— dijo Kuroka con una sonrisa que Souji conocía muy bien, pero Naruto no pudo reconocerla por estar muy nervioso.

¿Solo eso…?— pregunto Naruto algo incrédulo.

Estaba desesperado por algo que lo calmara, por lo que procedió a cerrar sus ojos y contar hasta tres, sin ver como Kuroka sonreía con sensualidad acercando sus labios a los suyos.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar, alguien jalo de la mano a Naruto.

¡No te atrevas! ¡Gata Ladrona!— grito Souji jalando del brazo a SU amigo, impidiendo que la gata pudiera usurpar sus labios como las anteriores veces.

Ohhh, Souji, compártelo por favor.— dijo Kuroka tomando el otro brazo de Naruto y comenzando a jalar de él.

Souji y Kuroka comenzaron a jugar al juego de la soga con Naruto siendo la soga, y este solo tenía un rostro incrédulo mientras que era jalado constantemente por Souji y Kuroka.

¡Esto no es calmante!— grito Naruto con cierto esfuerzo, escuchando una risita a su lado sobre los gritos de la gata y la descendiente de Souji original— ¡Mordred! ¡Deja de reír y ayuda!

¡Tienes razón!— grito Mordred con una gran sonrisa, acercándose para tomar un pie de Naruto— ¡Yo también quiero jalar al Maestro!

¡Oye! ¡Suéltenme!— grito Naruto, viendo como dos sirvientes estaban parados frente a sus ojos, viendo la escena en estado de shock— ¡Ustedes sirvientes dejen de mirar y ayu….!— Naruto reconoció su pelo rojo y castaño—…denme…

Zeoticus y Venelana miraban en shock a su hijo perdido, que era jalado por tres mujeres, hasta que ellas se dieron cuenta de quienes eran las personas frente a sus ojos, por lo que soltaron a Naruto, causando que el chico cayera al suelo de espaldas.

Al momento de caer, Naruto no hizo nada, solo se levantó del suelo y miro a sus padres con asombro en sus ojos.

No sabía qué hacer. No sabía que decir. Su mente estaba en blanco, solo mirando los rostros en shock de sus padres.

Ellos no estaban mejor que él. Venelana se sentía asombrada y feliz. Zeoticus era igual. Pero el miedo aún estaba presente. Venelana recordaba claramente como su hijo se fue luego de convertirse en ese dragón. Tenía miedo de que se volviera a ir como un animal asustado si daba un paso.

Venelana fue la primera en moverse, acercándose con cuidado a su hijo, teniendo miedo de solo asustarlo con su acercamiento. Cuando llego frente a él, Venelana movió su mano con inseguridad, acercándola al rostro de Naruto, para poder tocar su mejilla.

Zeoticus se comenzó a acercar al ver como su hijo no huía ante el toque de su madre. Venelana libero un jadeo, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus ojos. En un movimiento rápido, tomo a su hijo en un gran abrazo, envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello, escondiendo su cabeza en su hombro y comenzando a llorar.

Naruto y Venelana cayeron al suelo, ambos de rodillas y Naruto comenzó a abrazar fuertemente a su madre, comenzando a llorar igual que ella.

Se sentía genial ahora, la calidez que sentía en todo su cuerpo, la alegría y felicidad, todos los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo lo abrumaban, pero quería seguir sintiéndolos.

Sin que Naruto lo notara, Zeoticus también se arrodillo, abrazando a Naruto por la espalda, haciendo que madre y padre abrazaran a su hijo, que quedo en medio de su abrazo.

Padre, madre e hijo siguieron en su abrazo, todos llorando por su reencuentro, sintiendo la pura felicidad del momento, siendo observados por Mordred, Souji y Kuroka.

Sirzechs llego a la escena, siendo seguido por Misla, Sairaorg y Kuisha. Todos los nuevos invitados observaban la escena con diferentes emociones.

Sirzechs lo hacía con una sonrisa y pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, feliz porque su madre y padre por fin abrazaban a su hijo.

Misla tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo felicidad y alegría porque sus amigos hayan recuperado a su hijo.

Sairaorg y Kuisha no sabían que pensar, solo veían a una familia de pelirrojos estando abrazados, pero si sabían la gravedad de la situación, por lo que estaban felices por ellos.

Naruto lloro por horas, sintiendo que todas sus inseguridades, todo su enojo, todos sus temores, se extinguían.

Sus padres habían dejado de llorar, solo se la pasaron acariciando el cabello de su hijo, sollozando levemente y sonriendo por la oportunidad de tener a su preciado hijo en brazos, como hace años, pero ahora era algo mayor.

El pelirrojo menor lloro por tanto tiempo hasta quedar dormido, causando una sonrisa en sus padres.

Souji y Kuroka sonreían al ver como Naruto dormía plácidamente, Mordred solo tenía una leve sonrisa.

Ella sabía del asunto familiar de su Maestro, y mientras que no le gustaba expresar mucho las emociones de la felicidad por otro, se permitía una leve sonrisa al ver como el dormía sin frustraciones ni temores en los brazos de su madre y padre.

Yo llevare a Naru-tan a su habitación...— dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa a la vez que se acercaba a sus padres, que se levantaron con Naruto en sus brazos— Ustedes atiendan a nuestros invitados.

Los padres Gremory voltearon levemente la cabeza, viendo como Souji sonreía amablemente, Kuroka sonreía saludando a los Gremory, y Mordred solo los miraba con curiosidad.

Sirzechs cargo en su espalda a Naruto y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación que ellos habían preparado para Alexander desde hace años, dejando atrás a sus padres y compañeros de Naruto.

Venelana sonrió amablemente mientras que caminaba hacia las compañeras de su hijo, movimiento imitado por Zeoticus.

Kuroka-san, usted no necesita presentación.— ante eso, la gata rio desvergonzada rascándose su nuca— Pero ustedes...— Venelana miro a Souji y Mordred— Pueden darme sus nombres...

Okita Souji.— la niña de cabello y ojos rosa pálido se presentó con una sonrisa, inclinando levemente la cabeza, sonriendo al ver las miradas de asombro— Descendiente del original.

Y-Ya veo...— dijo Venelana con una sonrisa, pasando su mirada a la mujer con actitud de hombre— ¿Y tú?

Mordred Pendragon.— dijo su nombre con calma, para cruzarse de brazos, haciendo inconscientemente que sus pequeños senos se vuelvan más grandes— Heredero y legitimo hijo del Rey de los Caballeros, Arthur Pendragon.

...— Venelana se quedó callada ante eso, pero escuchando una risita a su lado, la mujer volteo la cabeza para ver como su esposo reía levemente.

Que grupo más interesante que ha formado mi hijo.— dijo Zeoticus entre risas, causando que Mordred sonriera con diversión, de igual manera que Kuroka.

Lo que Zeoticus decía era la verdad. Su hijo no solo formo un grupo muy interesante, sino uno muy fuerte. Ideal para una nobleza.

Mordred Pendragon era de por si un caballero, especializado en la velocidad tal vez, pero eso no era lo único en lo que Mordred podría especializarse, porque Zeoticus podía ver que ella, por su actitud y movimientos, que era alguien impulsiva y fuerte, de poder igual al de una torre.

Kuroka no necesitaba descripción, ella era un Obispo muy bueno, con el poder del **Senjutsu** y **Youjutsu** su poder solo aumentaba. Por lo que sabía del último rey de la mujer gato, Kuroka absorbió dos piezas de Obispo, lo que ya aumentaba su gran poder.

Y estaba esta Okita Souji. Como el Caballero de su hijo, ella seria alguien especializado en la velocidad y precisión, se veía con su porte elegante y recto. Zeoticus solo tuvo la misma impresión con Souji original.

Zeoticus sonreía a la vez que guiaba a las compañeras de su hijo por dentro de la mansión Gremory, siendo acompañado por Venelana y Sairaorg junto a su reina y madre.

Al momento de llegar a la sala donde antes estaban tomando té, Zeoticus ordeno a sus sirvientes preparar más de esa bebida, por lo que se sentaron en los sillones, esperando pacientemente a que el té llegara.

Cuando la bebida llego, Zeoticus hizo una pregunta que le invadía la mente desde que vio a las compañeras de su hijo.

Y...— Zeoticus no sabía cómo hacer una pregunta de tal escala, por lo que solo la hizo sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, porque en su mente, lo que estaba a punto de preguntar era un hecho irrefutable— ¿Ustedes son las novias de mi hijo?

Escuchar esa pregunta desencadeno una serie de reacciones muy diferentes.

Venelana solo rio levemente en su mano, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse curiosa por saber si ellas eran las novias de su hijo.

Kuisha, Sairaorg y Misla solo observaron con asombro a Zeoticus, que sonreía con anticipación, y cierta esperanza.

Souji se ahogó en el té que estaba bebiendo, Mordred miro confundida a Zeoticus por unos segundos, para luego abrir ampliamente los ojos para después estrecharlos con indignación, Kuroka solo rio levemente.

 **Hai** , nosotras somos las novias de Naruto-ku… ¡ **Ite**!— Kuroka no pudo continuar de confesar como ellas eran las novias de Naruto cuando Souji la golpeo en la cabeza, causando que ella colocara sus manos en su cabeza.

¡Kuroka! ¡No digas eso así!— grito Souji con un ceño fruncido, para luego abrir sus ojos al entender el doble sentido de sus palabras, algo que comprendió al ver la sonrisa de Zeoticus y Venelana— ¡N-No! ¡Quise decir…!

No deben tener vergüenza.— dijo Zeoticus con una sonrisa a la vez que sonreía con orgullo, llevando una de sus manos a su ojo para secar una lagrima— Mi hijo tiene un harem a los quince…estoy tan orgulloso.

¡Oye viejo! ¡Yo no soy novia del Maestro ni que mierdas!— grito Mordred con indignación.

Ella respetaba al Maestro. Se sentía genial estar con él. Sentía una calidez abrasadora, una felicidad increíble. Sentía, no, deseaba pasar todo su tiempo con él, protegerlo, luchar batallas a su lado, pelear a su lado. Pero no era su novia. Definitivamente no.

Ohh… ¿Maestro?— Zeoticos sonrió levemente. Parecía que una de las novias de su hijo tenía un fetiche con Sirviente/Amo.

Venelana callaba sus risitas en su mano, disfrutando enormemente de ver a una joven avergonzada, una gata divertida, y a una niña masculina enojada.

¡Zeoticus-san!— Souji se tapó la boca luego de gritar, viendo como el hombre la miraba con una sonrisa amable— Zeoticus-san...— ahora lo dijo con más calma y nervios— ¿R-Rias-san se encuentra aquí?

No…Ella está en el mundo humano.— respondió Zeoticus con un suspiro.

Bien...— una nueva voz se hizo presente en la sala, siendo Sirzechs el culpable que entro por la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro— Naru-tan está dormido en su habitación como un bebe. Ahora tenemos tiempo para hablar.

 **Tiempo después**

Naruto abrió los ojos y lo único que vio fue el techo de una habitación desconocida.

Sobándose los ojos, Naruto suspiro con leve placer. Era la primera vez que dormía hacía de bien. Los sueños de sus padres y hermano habían desaparecido, ahora solo quedaba Rias.

Ahora era solo Rias la que aparecía en sus sueños, ambos jugando de niños, divirtiéndose. Incluso aparecía en sus sueños de mayor.

Era la primera vez que dormía tan bien, y dormir de tal manera era algo que quería seguir haciendo.

Levantándose de la cama, Naruto se estiro a la vez que se paraba, viendo como solo estaba en sus boxers negros.

Esperaba que hubiera sido su madre quien le saco la ropa y lo puso en la cama.

Caminando hacia la salida de la habitación, se encontró con alguien al momento de abrir la puerta.

Era un sirviente del clan Gremory, siendo un hombre algo viejo con el traje clásico de un sirviente.

El sirviente lo miro por unos segundos, y Naruto también. Ambos en silencio, y el adolescente noto como el hombre llevaba en sus manos un traje formal con listón negro.

Lord Naruto.— los ojos del adolescente se abrieron ante ser llamado por ese nombre por un sirviente de la casa Gremory— Aquí está su ropa. Lo están esperando. En cuanto termine de vestirse, yo lo guiare.

S-Si, gracias.— respondió Naruto algo dudoso, tomando la ropa y entrando para vestirse.

Cuando el pelirrojo termino de vestirse, salió de la habitación para comenzar a caminar en dirección desconocida, siendo guiado por el sirviente.

Luego de unos minutos, llego a un lugar donde se escuchaban grandes risas, provocando que algo de nervios llegaran a su mente.

Justo al momento de abrir la puerta, escucho unas palabras que lo hicieron ahogarse en su propia saliva.

¡¿Dices que se desmayó cuando le preguntaste si quería aparearse contigo?!— pregunto la voz de Sirzechs en un tono incrédulo, para luego estallar en risas— ¡Jajaja! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Naru-tan es tan inocente!

¡Kuroka!— grito Naruto en la puerta, teniendo un sonrojo en su rostro y mirando a la gata con enojo, que solo sonreía a la vez que le contaba a Sirzches y sus suegros anécdotas de Naruto.

Ah, Naru-tan...— Sirzechs saludo a su hermano con naturalidad— Eres un cobarde, ¿lo sabias? Si Kuroka me hubiera preguntado lo mismo a esa edad, yo habría saltado a ella.— confeso el demonio sin vergüenza, causando que su esposa a su lado lo golpeara en la cabeza con una mueca enojada en su rostro, haciendo que el demonio hiciera una mueca de dolor— ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

¡ **Aniiki**!— gruño Naruto con ira y vergüenza, causando más risas en la habitación.

Tranquilo, Naruto-kun.— dijo Kuroka caminando hacia su novio, parándose frente a él, besándolo sorpresivamente en los labios. Al separarse luego de unos segundos, Kuroka sonrió con diversión— Solo le estoy diciendo a mis suegros historias sobre nosotros.

Souji apretaba fuertemente los dientes al ver eso, y Mordred sentía una grave sensación de enojo al ver como esa gata callejera posaba sus garras sobre SU Maestro.

Los padres de Naruto solo miraban con diversión como las jóvenes miraban con celos a Kuroka y su hijo.

Naruto.— dijo Zeoticus, causando que Naruto abriera los ojos a la vez que lo miraba impresionado— Ven…siéntate a nuestro lado.— a su lado, Venelana palmeo el sillón.

Zeoticus y Venelana estaban sentados en un sillón para tres, Sirzches estaba sentado en un gran sillón para uno, con su esposa a su lado. Souji y Mordred estaban sentados en un gran sillón para tres frente a los padres de Naruto, donde antes Kuroka estaba sentada. Misla, Sairaorg y Kuisha estaban sentados en un sillón para tres al lado del de Zeoticus y Venelana.

Naruto se sentó algo tímido en medio de sus padres, sintiendo como su madre se pegaba a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todo esto era nuevo para él, lo había vivido en sueños pero era muy diferente a la realidad.

¿P-Porque…?— no sabía si debía preguntar lo siguiente, pero era una duda que le estaba invadiendo la mente desde que escucho al sirviente y a su padre— ¿Por qué me llaman "Naruto"? Para ustedes debería ser…

Te llamamos Naruto porque ese es el nombre que quieres.— respondió Venelana con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro— Naruto es el nombre que Minato Namikaze te dio, ¿no?— Naruto bajo la mirada ante eso— Si él te dio ese nombre, y tú quieres usarlo, no podemos hacerte cambiar de opinión.

¿N-No lo odian?— pregunto Naruto con precaución, viendo como sus padres lo miraban confundidos— ¿No odian a…Minato por arrebatarme de ustedes?

Venelana y Zeoticus se quedaron callados ante eso.

Ciertamente, sentían enojo y odio hacia Minato por llevarse a su hijo luego de salvarlo del secuestrador. Lo odiaban un poco, de hecho, Venelana creía que no podría sostener una conversación formal con él sin que la rabia y enojo salgan a flote, pero, a pesar de sus fallas, Minato había demostrado ser un buen padre, criando a su hijo como su fuera el suyo. Lo único bueno que podían ver en que Minato haya sido el que crio a su hijo es que no fue ese secuestrador.

Zeoticus y Venelana aún no sabían quién había planeado secuestrar a su hijo. Podría haber sido la fracción de los antiguos reyes demonio. Podría haber sido cualquier fracción. Pero Minato impidió eso llevándose a su hijo.

Una parte de ellos se sentía agradecida con Minato, la otra parte lo odiaba por arrebatarles a su bebe. Pero Naruto amaba mucho a ese hombre. Souji y Kuroka ya les habían contado gran parte de la vida de Naruto. Souji en especial ya que ella conocía a Naruto desde niños. Souji les relato como Naruto amaba mucho a su padre adoptivo, como, desde que era niño, entreno hasta el agotamiento para volverse más fuerte y proteger a su padre, para volverse más fuerte e impedir que lo separaran de él, porque creía que ellos lo separarían del hombre que lo crio gran parte de su vida.

Por eso decidieron que por Naruto, no odiarían mucho a Minato. Aceptarían la crianza que Minato le ofreció a su hijo. Aceptarían que su hijo no se llamaba Alexander Gremory, sino Namikaze Naruto.

Tal vez odiemos algo a Minato Namikaze...— dijo Zeoticus con calma, causando que Naruto asistiera con la cabeza— Pero ese hombre te salvo…y nosotros hemos decidido algo.

¿Qué decidieron?— pregunto Naruto con interés.

Mientras que puedes ser Naruto Namikaze…para nosotros siempre serás Alexander Gremory...— Naruto sintió que pequeñas lagrimas llegaban a sus ojos, bajando la mirada, sintiendo como su madre lo abrazaba por la espalda y su padre por delante— Sin importar que nombre uses…sin importar que sentimientos tengas…sin importar tus creencias…siempre serás nuestro hijo…Y nosotros te amaremos por siempre.

Fue un idiota.

Fue un maldito idiota todo este tiempo.

Vivió toda su vida pensando que los Gremory eran malos demonios. Vivió todo el tiempo con temor a que ellos lo separaran de su padre adoptivo. Vivió en el odio y rencor por ello, vivió en el temor y la desesperación, vivió cada día de su vida entrenándose hasta el agotamiento, fortaleciéndose, preparándose para la llegada de sus padres biológicos, el día que creía que lo separarían de su padre adoptivo. Pero todo el tiempo estuvo equivocado.

Los Gremory no eran malos demonios. Ellos eran…

Mamá...— susurro Naruto entre lágrimas, abrazando a su madre, atrayéndola más hacia él— Papá…

Los padres de Alexander/Naruto sintieron que sus ojos se humedecían por ser llamados así por primera vez, pero apretaron fuertemente su abrazo, impidiendo que su niño volviera a separarse de su lado.

Los demás solo observaron la escena con una sonrisa, felices porque el hijo perdido de los Gremory volvía a los brazos de sus padres.

 **Tiempo después**

El tiempo había pasado desde que Naruto llego a casa de sus padres, y las cosas habían cambiado desde ese entonces.

En primer lugar, comenzó a construir su relación con sus padres.

Zeoticus y Venelana estaban más que felices porque su hijo ahora estaba con ellos, pasando todo el tiempo que podían con él, ya sea en caso de Venelana enseñándole cosas de la sociedad demoniaca y la etiqueta, o en el caso de Zeoticus jugando ajedrez y bebiendo vino.

Minato nunca educo a Naruto en esos temas de la sociedad demoniaca, principalmente porque no sabía nada de eso. Por lo que Venelana comenzó con Naruto un curso intensivo sobre todo lo que le enseño a Rias, para enseñarle a su hijo todo lo que su hermana sabia.

Zeoticus no estaba en contra de la idea de que su hijo bebiera a tan corta edad. Él había comenzado a beber a la corta edad de catorce años, y su hijo ya tenía dieciséis. Por esa razón, cada vez que tenía oportunidad y el trabajo no lo llamaba, se la pasaba jugando ajedrez con su hijo, bebiendo vino, y hablando sobre cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente.

Sirzechs también estaba construyendo una relación de hermanos con Naruto. Cada vez que el hombre mayor volvía del trabajo y de su casa, se dirigía inmediatamente a entrenar con su hermanito menor.

No había mucho que pudiera hacer ya que Naruto estaba a un nivel extremadamente alto para su edad, pero si podía ayudarlo en otros temas como la experiencia.

Los compañeros de Naruto no se quedaron atrás, comenzado a relacionarse con los Gremory y a entrenar en individualidad.

Souji se había reunido con su antecesor. El Souji Okita original estuvo muy sorprendido al encontrarse con esa niña que decía ser su descendiente. Pero Souji original podía ver las similitudes entre ella y la amante que tuvo hace años, una joven mujer de cabello rosa llamada Sakura.

Mordred entrenando todo el tiempo con Naruto o con los miembros de la nobleza de Sirzechs con quien se encontraba. Ella estaba un poco aburrida en el infierno sin aventuras que tener.

Ese es otro asunto, porque Sirzechs le confeso a Naruto que le revelo su estadía en la casa Gremory a otras personas.

Los miembros de la nobleza de Sirzechs fueron uno de los primeros en enterarse de que encontraron a Alexander Gremory.

Ellos se la pasaban todo el tiempo buscando pistas sobre Alexander Gremory, por lo que Sirzechs creía que ellos necesitaban saber eso.

Especialmente Enku, Beowulf, Souji, y Surtr. Ellos cuatro se habían sentido muy culpables desde el día en que Alexander desapareció.

Los miembros de la nobleza de Sirzechs estaban especialmente felices porque Alex fue encontrado. Desde que llegaron a casa, todos juntos, algo muy raro, se la pasaban hablando con Naruto y tratar de relacionarse con él, una relación igual a la que tenían con Rias.

Los siguientes que se habían enterado de la estadía de Naruto en la casa Gremory fueron los demás reyes demonios.

Serafall estaba muy feliz por ellos cuando escucho que Naruto regreso a casa. E incluso fue a visitarlo más de una vez.

Naruto tuvo que disculparse con ella por golpearla y pelear, pero ella lo desestimo con naturalidad y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Con el Rey Demonio Ajuka se presentó más que nada para pedirle algo importante. Su primer grupo de **Evil Piece**.

Sirzechs y Naruto fueron juntos a la oficina de Ajuka para pedirla las Piezas Malvadas. Ajuka acepto con calma que Naruto había entrado a su oficina, pero si se sorprendió un poco porque el niño le pedía un par de **Evil Piece**.

Así fue como Naruto consiguió su grupo de **Evil Piece** , y su primer movimiento fue reencarnar a sus amigos y compañeras como demonios.

Souji no se opuso ante la idea de ser un demonio, mas precisamente, ser el demonio de Naruto. Ella quería permanecer el mayor tiempo posible a su lado, por lo que para hacerlo, decidió convertirse en un demonio y ser el Caballero que defendería a Naruto con su Katana.

Kuroka tampoco se opuso ante la idea de ser uno de los Obispos de Naruto. Ella amaba la idea de ser su esclava. Porque así tendría una excusa para usar al decirle a Naruto que le serviría con cuerpo y alma, y que era su deber como amo usarla como más deseara.

Mordred no declino la idea de ser un demonio. Uno de los defectos de los homúnculos es que su vida era muy corta. No tenía idea cuál era su esperanza de vida normal, pero si se convertía en un demonio, esa esperanza de vida aumentaba para ser milenios. A ella no le asustaba morir. Le asustaba otra cosa.

El tiempo que estuvo con Naruto le hicieron apreciar mucho su compañía. Sin él, ya no sabía qué hacer. Naruto fue quien la salvo. Fue quien la defendió. La acepto a pesar de ser sucia. A pesar de ser menos que un humano. La acepto a pesar de su horrible método de nacimiento. Por esa razón quería estar con él. Quería protegerlo, luchar a su lado, vivir a su lado. No separarse jamás. Tenía miedo de hacerlo.

El siguiente en descubrirlo fue el hijo de Sirzechs, Millicas.

Su sobrino merecía saber que su tío regreso a casa, y Naruto aceptaba eso.

Millicas y Naruto tenían una buena relación, como de un hermano mayor y un hermano pequeño.

Ellos fueron los únicos a quienes Sirzechs les había dicho que su hermano estaba de regreso en casa. El **Maou** Lucifer quería decirle a Rias, pero Naruto no se lo permitió.

Naruto tenía un plan. Ya tenía dieciséis años y medio. Sabía dónde estaba Rias. Quería decírselo en persona.

Fue por esa razón que Naruto estaba con sus padres ahora.

Meses habían pasado desde que llego a casa, y mientras que no quería separase de sus padres, quería ver a Rias, deseaba decirle en persona que regreso y que no planeaba separase de su lado. Quería ir a la Academia.

Así que te vas...— dijo Venelana tristemente, viendo como su hijo lo miraba con una mueca triste.

Debo hacerlo...— respondió Naruto con un suspiro— Quiero ir a verla…y quiero ir a la academia.

Venelana se acercó lentamente a su hijo y lo abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, comenzando a llorar levemente.

No quiero que te vayas...— susurro la mujer dolida, causando que Naruto correspondiera fuertemente su abrazo.

Te visitare cada semana, no me volveré a separarme de ustedes…se los prometo.— Naruto abrazaba fuertemente a su madre, viendo como su padre se acercaba y también los abrazaba— Los extrañare mucho.

Nosotros también.— Zeoticus abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo y esposa, sin separarse de ellos.

Padre, madre e hijo se abrazaban fuertemente, sin querer separarse, decidiendo permanecer así todo el tiempo que podían.

…

¿A dónde iremos ahora?— pregunto Souji curiosa, viendo como Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo.

Ahora mismo, el grupo de Naruto estaba en el jardín de la familia Gremory, esperando el momento que llegara Sirzechs para decirle que se irían.

Naruto estaba sentado en el césped, con su espalda reposada en un árbol, teniendo un rostro levemente triste, que se ilumino levemente al pensar en alguien.

Iremos a Japón para ir a Kuoh.— dijo Naruto con calma en su tono— Pero antes buscaremos a alguien importante.

¿Ese quién es?— pregunto Kuroka sentada en la rama del árbol.

Un amigo.— respondió Naruto con una leve sonrisa— Un buen amigo.

Maestro… ¿Por qué se separa de los Gremory?— ante esa pregunta hecha por Mordred, Naruto miro a la rubia con tristeza.

Quiero ver a Rias...— dijo Naruto tristemente— La he visto cada noche en mis sueños…ya no puedo dormir sin verla…por eso, quiero verla, decirle que estoy aquí…y que no pienso separarme de su lado.

Ese amigo tuyo…es él, ¿no?— pregunto Souji con cierto asombro.

¿Él?— Kuroka miro curiosa, bajando de la rama del árbol para mirar a Souji y Naruto con curiosidad.

Uchiha Sasuke...— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Uchiha...— los ojos de Kuroka se agrandaron ante ese apellido— ¿Él es un miembro de ese clan?

Si. Es un miembro del orgulloso clan Uchiha.— Naruto se levantó del suelo, mirando a su novia asombrada— Y algo más…él es un...— pero Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Sirzechs llego al jardín.

Naru-tan.— dijo Sirzechs con seriedad en su rostro— He hablado con Padre y Madre...— Naruto miro con tristeza a su hermano mayor— ¿Enserio te quieres ir?

 **Aniiki** …iré a ver a Rias y a reunir miembros para mi nobleza.— dijo Naruto acercándose a su hermano— Por lo que se, ustedes tampoco tomaron bien la partida de Rias.

Claro que no…ella es mi pequeña Ria-tan y era la hija de nuestros padres.— dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa triste— Nunca aceptaremos que se aparten de nuestro lado.

Ya llego el momento...— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su hermano, acercándose a Sirzechs para abrazarlo, algo que el Rey Demonio correspondió.

Espero que te vaya bien, y abraza a Ria-tan por mi.— dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa, causando que Naruto riera levemente.

Claro que lo hare.— respondió Naruto palmeando la espalda de Sirzechs.

La despedida por parte de los Gremory fue muy triste. Venelana lloro levemente al ver como su hijo se iba en un círculo mágico. Pero aceptaron que su hijo necesitaba ver a su hermana, y que quería vivir una vida algo normal como ella.

 **Tiempo después**

Naruto estaba con su nobleza en Japón, estando en un pueblo cercano a Tokio, buscando a su buen amigo Uchiha Sasuke.

Por lo que dijo su mensaje, Sasuke se encontraba cerca, y Naruto creía estar frente a la actual residencia de su amigo.

Era un gran santuario con diferentes esculturas de diferentes dioses del Shintō.

El clan Uchiha, famoso clan de la guerra, poderoso clan de la era de los dioses. Ese clan no era normal, estaba con vida desde la era en que los dioses caminaban entre los humanos.

Era un clan famoso por tener un abrumador poder mágico, que crecía con forme a la edad del Uchiha en cuestión. Su poder mágico era tan poderoso y abrumador que hacía que sus hechizos fueran naturalmente destructivos y poderosos.

El clan tenía una particularidad muy especial. La sangre de un dios corría por sus venas, la sangre del dios del fuego, Kagutsuchi.

Cuando el dios del fuego Kagutsuchi fue asesinado por su padre, la sangre de dicho dios fue a parar por manos del destino a las venas de una familia pobre. Esa familia recibió el mismo don que Kagutsuchi, un gran control del fuego.

Esa familia se apellido Uchiha, y desde ese momento, se convirtieron en guardianes de los dioses.

Desde que la sangre del dios del fuego fue a parar a sus venas, los Uchiha comenzaron reproducirse, convirtiéndose en un clan, y luego de ser un clan, empezaron a entrenarse para ser los guardianes de los dioses del Shintō.

Los Uchiha se entrenaron en las artes de las armas, hubo miembros del clan Uchiha que incluso se convirtieron en ninjas en favor de proteger a los dioses.

Los Uchiha se adiestraron en el arte de arrojar Shurikens y Kunais, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, siendo artes marciales principalmente, el manejo de la espada, la habilidad de manejar hilos de metal, las artes de los ninjas y los mejores guerreros de la época.

Ellos eran grandes guerreros por sus diferentes y rigurosos entrenamientos que comenzaban desde niños, pero por la bendición de tener la sangre de un dios corriendo por sus venas, ganaban diferentes dones.

Ellos ganaron la habilidad de generar fuego desde sus cuerpos, convirtiendo la energía dentro de ellos en fuego para liberarla en forma de grandes llamaradas. Ellos eran unos maestros del **Katon** ("Elemento Fuego") como ellos le llamaban.

Pero la habilidad de generar y manipular el fuego no era la única de sus ventajas, porque por tener la sangre de un dios en sus venas, tenían las diferentes cualidades de tener unos fuertes cuerpos con los cuales pelear, una vida longeva, gran agilidad y reflejos, cualidades que los dioses tendrían, pero como eran medios humanos y tener solo un poco de la sangre del dios Kagutsuchi en sus venas, los Uchihas solo conseguían parte de esas habilidades.

El clan Uchiha se convirtió en una de las grandes potencias del Shintō, por esa razón debía ser eliminado.

Los miembros de diferentes panteones del mundo se aliaron contra el Shintō, peleando en una guerra donde el clan Uchiha salió perdiendo.

El poderoso clan Uchiha fue reducido a unos cuantos miembros, y Naruto se hizo amigo de uno de esos miembros.

Conoció a Uchiha Sasuke desde niños, se convirtió en su amigo junto a su madre, Uchiha Mikoto.

Sasuke y su madre fueron protegidos por los dioses del Shintō, de modo que nadie pudiera hacerles daños.

Ellos eran uno de los pocos miembros del clan Uchiha que aún quedaban vivos, por lo que los dioses los protegieron con su vida.

Naruto dejo de pensar cuando la puerta fue abierta, pero lo importante es cómo fue abierta.

Una puerta que se abre sola...— dijo Naruto algo nervioso— Jajaja...— el adolescente rio nervioso— Los fantasmas no existen, ¿verdad?

No lo abrieron los fantasmas.— dijo Souji con cierta diversión al ver el particular miedo por los fantasmas de su amigo— Fueron esos hilos.— la niña señalo los hilos de metal que estaban en la puerta.

Naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver los hilos ninja. De modo que fue Sasuke quien abrió la puerta, porque estaba cansado de esperarlos.

El pelirrojo, acompañado de sus compañeras, comenzó a entrar al santuario, caminando con tranquilidad y viendo las diferentes esculturas y estatuas dentro de este.

Cuando por fin llegaron al final del santuario, Naruto vio una sombra en una de las estatuas, sentada sobre la cabeza de una serpiente.

Naruto...— dijo una voz seria y calmada, causando que Naruto sonriera— Ya llegaste…y veo que Souji sigue contigo.

¡Sasuke!— grito Naruto con una gran sonrisa, saludando a su amigo con su mano, escuchando una risita proveniente de él— ¡Te estábamos buscando!

Ya me encontraste...— dijo Sasuke parándose y saltando, cayendo de pie al suelo, mostrando su forma a todos en el santuario— ¿Para qué me buscas?

Uchiha Sasuke era un hombre joven, de la misma edad que Naruto. Ambos median lo mismo, ya que ambos tenían dieciséis años. Era un joven de piel clara que tiene el cabello y ojos de color negro, su cabello es puntiagudo en la espalda, con un flequillo largo que enmarca su rostro, que ciertamente era guapo, pero para las jóvenes presentes, Naruto era mucho más guapo que Sasuke.

La ropa de Sasuke consistía en una holgada camisa blanca de mangas largas con un abanico rojo y blanco rodeado con negro en la espalda, en la base del cuello, un pantalón azul oscuro con una **Hakama** tubular azul que cuelga desde la mitad de su estómago hasta sus rodillas. También llevaba un cinturón de cuerda morada atado en un arco alrededor de la **Hakama** en el que lleva la espada. Pero Sasuke llevaba otra cosa en su cinturón, una **Chokutou** negra. ("Sasuke Hebi, después de dos años y medio de Naruto Genin")

Vengo a hacerte una pregunta.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Estarías dispuesto a convertirte en un demonio?

Sasuke tenía una expresión curiosa en su rostro.

Ciertamente, estaba aburrido. Solo tenía un único objetivo, volverse fuerte. Su fuerza era grande. Fue entrenado por su padre desde temprana edad, su padre era alguien muy poderoso, y se volvió tan fuerte como él.

Ahora no tenía muchas ideas.

Claro, estaba su otro objetivo de venganza.

La venganza contra los que redujeron y asesinaron a muchos miembros de su clan. Ese era el objetivo de su vida.

Fue una de las razones por las que se entrenó hasta el agotamiento a manos de su padre. Vengar a su clan. Fue en el transcurso de su vida y entrenamiento que consiguió a su único amigo. Namikaze Naruto.

¿Y bien…? ¿Por qué razón me convertiría en un demonio?— pregunto Sasuke con curiosidad y una sonrisa presumida en su tono, viendo como Naruto solo sonreía con calma.

Como un favor de amigos.— dijo Naruto alegremente, causando que suprimiera una risita.

¿Un favor de amigos?— repitió con diversión— Tienes razón en que somos amigos…pero no por eso me convertiré en un esclavo de los demonios.

¿Qué quieres a cambio de que te conviertas en demonio?— pregunto Naruto suspirando levemente porque sabía lo que vendría. La sonrisa de Sasuke lo decía todo.

Una pelea.— dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa feroz mientras que sus ojos brillaban en rojo por un segundo— Una pelea para decidir quién es más fuerte. Si tú ganas, me convertiré en un demonio…si yo gano, ustedes se convertirán en los miembros de mi nuevo equipo, **Hebi**.

Bien, bien...— Naruto sonrió, una sonrisa similar a Sasuke a la vez que ambos chocaban frentes— Te enseñare que soy el mejor, aquí y ahora.

Ya lo veremos, **Usuratonkachi** ("Tonto").— gruño Sasuke empujando fuertemente su frente.

Naruto y Sasuke siguieron discutiendo e insultándose, chocando frentes y diciendo cuál de ellos era el mejor, todo ante la vista curiosa de Kuroka y Mordred, y ante la mirada levemente cansada de Souji.

Hombres...— suspiro Souji sabiendo cómo eran ellos dos, porque los conocía desde niños.

…

Naruto y Sasuke estaban en un valle alejado de toda la sociedad y población.

A su alrededor, una gran barrera se hallaba, para evitar que los humanos vinieran a husmear.

Ellos estaban separados por varios metros de distancia, mirándose con desafío en sus ojos.

A buena distancia, Mordred y compañía se hallaban viendo a ambos.

Naruto y Sasuke siguieron viéndose por unos instantes, hasta que Sasuke cerró sus ojos, y los volvió a abrir mostrándole a Naruto unos ojos totalmente diferentes.

Era como un ojo rojo rodeado por comas en la pupila.

Ese es tu **Sacred Gear**.— afirmo Naruto, obteniendo un asentimiento de parte de Sasuke.

El **Sacred Gear** de su amigo, llamado **Copy Wheel Eye** ("Ojo Copiador Giratorio"), o como Sasuke le puso en japonés, **Sharingan**.

 **Copy Wheel Eye** era un **Sacred Gear** con la capacidad de ver el flujo de energía de las personas y seres, viendo qué tipo de energía tenían, cuanta cantidad, etc.

Sasuke es capaz de ver y tomar en cuenta hasta el más mínimo detalle a través de una perspicacia que lo abarca todo, como imitar cualquier tipo de movimientos del cuerpo entero al memorizar al instante los patrones de movimiento y registro de magia o energía exacto empleado.

Esas eran las cosas que sabía del **Sacred Gear** de Sasuke. Otras cosas, como si tiene un **Balance Breaker** , son desconocidas para él.

Ambos amigos se miraban con seriedad y desafío en sus ojos, cada uno con un aura diferente en su cuerpo.

La de Naruto era un aura carmesí que hacia levitar su cabello. La de Sasuke un aura violeta que desprendía rayos de su cuerpo.

Sasuke escondía un último secreto.

El no solo era capaz de manipular el fuego, sino que también tiene el poder de manejar el relámpago.

La habilidad de controlar el rayo es el poder que heredó de su padre, Raijin, el dios del trueno en la mitología japonesa.

Los amigos de la infancia se miraban en silencio, el viento moviendo sus cabellos, moviendo las hojas de los árboles.

Una hoja volaba entre medio de ambos, y los adolescentes cerraron los ojos cuando esta estaba a punto de tocar el suelo, solo para abrirlos en el momento que aterrizo.

Al abrir sus ojos, ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el otro. Sasuke con su **Sharingan** activo y Naruto con sus ojos carmesí.

Cuando llegaron al otro, saltaron con sus brazos en alto, impactando sus antebrazos, generando una pequeña corriente de viento con el impacto.

Con el impacto de sus antebrazos comenzó la pelea.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

 **Reina:** Uchiha Sasuke ("El de Hebi")

 **Torre x1:** ¿Kaneki Ken? ("Que opinan de un Ghoul")

 **Torre x1:** Rossweisse

 **Obispo x1:** Kuroka Namikaze

 **Obispo x1:** Ravel Phenex

 **Caballero x1:** Xenovia Quarta

 **Caballero x1:** Okita Souji

 **Peón x6:** Mordred Pendragon

 **Peones Mutados x2:** Crom Cruach

Este capítulo fue más para que vean el reencuentro de los Gremory y para mostrarles a Sasuke.

Les pregunto, ¿así está bien la nobleza? Cambie de lugares con Xenovia, convirtiéndola a ella en un caballero, y decidí que Mordred quedaría mejor como Peones por su velocidad y fuerza natural, que es mucha de por sí.

¿Quieren que la **Chokutou** de Sasuke sea la Kusanagi no Tsurugi? Con la capacidad de manipular a las serpientes como Orochimaru. Contesten esta duda, por favor.

En el siguiente capítulo será la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke, también comienza el canon y será el reencuentro entre Rias y Naruto.


	7. Amado Hermano

**Rojo Carmesí**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

Hola, amada hermana….— saludo con una amplia sonrisa el demonio— Hablar normal.

" _Te prometo que te encontrare…Alex-tan"_ — pensó el demonio pelirrojo con un rostro de determinación— Pensamientos.

 **Capítulo 7: Amado Hermano**

La unión entre los antebrazos de los dos amigos de la infancia genero una poderosa corriente de viento.

Naruto y Sasuke se separaron, solo para volver a juntarse con sus puños chocando.

Seguido de ese puño, Naruto envió una patada giratoria a Sasuke, que el semidiós esquivo gracias a sus ojos. Al esquivar la patada, Sasuke envió un puño izquierdo al rostro de su amigo, solo para seguir con uno derecho. Ambos puños fueron bloqueados por Naruto, para que el demonio decidiera contraatacar con un derechazo al rostro.

Sus puños siguieron conectando por varios minutos en una pelea donde Sasuke llevaba la ventaja gracias a su **Sacred Gear**.

Naruto recibió un codo en su rostro, seguido de una patada en su pecho, pero al recibirla Naruto tomo el pie de Sasuke para patear su otro pie, para que Sasuke perdiera el equilibrio y acertar una patada a su rostro. Sasuke elevo su mano para tomar otra patada, y al hacerlo, Sasuke retrocedió para esquivar un puño, solo para volver a dirigirse hacia Naruto con su puño en alto.

El demonio pudo esquivar el puño de Sasuke, al esquivarlo, Naruto envió un puño al rostro del semidiós que Sasuke esquivo, pero al esquivar, Sasuke acertó un puño en el rostro de Naruto, que logro hacer al demonio retroceder un poco, solo para que Sasuke tomara su muñeca, pateando su pie para hacerlo perder el equilibrio y caer en una rodilla, seguido de ello, Sasuke ataco con dos patadas, una al rostro de su amigo y otra al pecho, pero uso el pecho de Naruto como base para impulsarse y saltar hacia atrás, girando para estar de cabeza mientras que inflaba su pecho.

De la boca de Sasuke, una bola de fuego salió, que se dirigió a Naruto con velocidad, pero el demonio pudo esquivar la técnica de su amigo. Al esquivarla, Naruto tuvo que estar preparado para esquivar otra bola de fuego, seguida de otra, haciéndolo retroceder cada vez más hasta que llego a tierra, saltando para subirse al acantilado.

El demonio movió su cuerpo unos centímetros para esquivar un Kunai dirigido a su pecho. El Kunai se clavó en la pared a su espalda, y fue en ese momento que Naruto noto el hilo atado al Kunai.

Haciendo aparecer a Rebellion, Naruto corto rápidamente el hilo de metal, pero Sasuke logro tirar del hilo antes de ser cortado, llegando al lugar donde Naruto estaba.

Llevando su mano a su espalda, Sasuke desenvaino suChokutou, teniéndola en un agarre inverso para llevarla al cuello de Naruto, pero el demonio también tomo su Rebellion en un agarre inverso para llevarla hacia arriba, deteniendo la cuchillada de Sasuke.

Ambos se quedaron forcejeando sus espadas, temblando levemente por la fuerza utilizada.

Rojo **Sharingan** chocaba contra rojo carmesí.

En un instante, ambos retrajeron sus hojas, Sasuke en un agarre inverso, Naruto en un agarre normal. Naruto elevo su espada y Sasuke también, y los dos amigos las chocaron, causando que el suelo se rompiera y que una gran onda de viento saliera de ellos.

Mordred abrió los ojos algo sorprendida cuando la onda de viento provocada por el choque de espadas hizo mover sus cabellos, y luego de eso, su cabello volvió a moverse por otra onda de viento.

¿Quién crees que ganara, Nya?— pregunto Kuroka curiosa, sintiendo como sus cabellos se movían con las poderosas ondas de viento que Naruto y Sasuke generaban.

Sasuke-Kun tiene la ventaja en combate cuerpo a cuerpo por su **Sacred Gear**...— dijo Souji viendo la pelea de brazos cruzados— Pero, Naruto tiene la ventaja en el área de distancia por su Poder de la Destrucción.— Souji vio como Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaban estocadas, ambos chocando sus espadas, generando destrucción bajo sus pies— En términos de poder en bruto y destructivo…Naruto tendría la ventaja…pero Sasuke-Kun la tiene en el área cuerpo a cuerpo.— Souji noto como Naruto recibía algunas cortadas en el particular intercambio de estocadas— Si esto sigue así…Naruto podría perder.

 **Masutā** ganara...— Mordred dijo sin despegar sus ojos del combate.

 **Flash Back**

Naruto y Mordred estaban en los terrenos de la casa Gremory.

Mordred llevaba puesto el revelador traje que usaba bajo su armadura, mientras que Naruto vestía con una camiseta sin mangas negra que se pegaba a su musculoso cuerpo, junto a unos pantalones azul oscuro metidos dentro de unas botas.

Ambos jóvenes estaban bañados en sudor, pero aun así, ambos sonreían mientras que jadeaban levemente.

Eso…fue perfecto, **Masutā**.— dijo Mordred entre jadeos, sonriendo ampliamente — Jejeje…

¿Qué es tan gracioso?— pregunto Naruto curioso y sonriendo levemente por escuchar la hermosa risa de Mordred.

Nada, nada...— Mordred negó con su mano— Simplemente…estaba pensando si habrá alguien que no perderá contra su habilidad en la espada.

¿Estás pensando si habrá alguien que me vencerá?— pregunto Naruto algo curioso.

 **Masutā** es fuerte…Puede mantenerse contra mí, alguien cuya habilidad iguala al Rey Arthur.— conto Mordred con una sonrisa en su rostro— Me preguntaba si habrá alguien que no perderá contra usted.

Sí, hay alguien que no perderá...— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa— Puede que mi habilidad en la espada sea buena…pero hay alguien que si es más fuerte que yo en términos de combate de espadas.

¿Quién?— pregunto Mordred con curiosidad, viendo como Naruto sonreía a la vez que se acercaba a ella.

Al estar frente a su amiga, Naruto coloco su mano en el cabello de Mordred, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Mi Sensei...— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa— Tú me has enseñado muchos aspectos del combate real entre espadas….puede que mi Tou-Chan haya sido quien me entreno en cómo usar la espada…pero fuiste tú quien me enseño la realidad de un combate entre dos adversarios…Para mí, tu eres mi Sensei. La única persona que tal vez me venza.

Mordred miraba a Naruto con los ojos bien abiertos, teniendo un pequeño, invisible sonrojo. Pero ese sonrojo desapareció al escuchar las últimas palabras de su Maestro.

Golpeando la mano de Naruto, sacándolo de su cabeza, Mordred sonrió con arrogancia.

"Tal vez me venza."— repitió Mordred con una sonrisa arrogante— Se equivoca **Masutā** …Yo puedo vencerlo, definitivamente.

¡Jajajaja!— Naruto rio fuertemente por las palabras de Mordred.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

El único que puede vencer a **Masutā**...Soy yo. ("Recuerden que Mordred usa el pronombre " **Ore** ". Un pronombre masculino en japonés. Por esa razón, la escribió como si hablara como un hombre")— dijo Mordred con seriedad en su rostro— Todos los demás…perderán ante la habilidad en la espada de **Masutā**.

Fufufu…Mo-Chan, tienes mucha confianza en nuestro **Masutā**.— dijo Kuroka con una sonrisa en su rostro, resaltando la palabra "nuestro"— Que tierna…

Mordred miro con curiosidad a la gata, sin entender a lo que se refería.

Explosiones y cráteres ocurrían en el campo de batalla. Las grandes nubes de polvo se levantaban por cada uno de los choques entre Naruto y Sasuke.

Ambos prácticamente volaban por el campo de batalla gracias a su gran velocidad. Los golpes de ambos llovían para el otro.

Naruto y Sasuke se movían por el campo de batalla, ambos enviándose golpes que eran bloqueados y esquivados. Deteniéndose un momento, Naruto tomo su espada con ambas manos, elevándola para bajarla rápidamente, y Sasuke se protegió del golpe tomando su espada con sus dos manos, pero al protegerse clavo sus pies en la tierra a la vez que retrocedía unos cuantos metros, solo para que Naruto apareciera inmediatamente frente a él, chocando su espada, y al hacerlo, elevo su puño para guiarlo al rostro de Sasuke, pero el semidiós detuvo el golpe con su mano.

Elevando su espada, Sasuke levanto una gran nube de polvo y destrucción, generando un cráter.

Ambos aparecían y desaparecían dentro del cráter por explosiones de velocidad, los golpes volaban de igual manera que las chispas.

Los dos amigos volvieron a chocar sus espadas en sincronía, deteniéndose y mirándose a los ojos rojos, gruñendo por la fuerza aplicada.

Naruto y Sasuke saltaron retrocediendo, y el demonio comenzó a correr hacia Sasuke, pero el semidiós elevo su mano, y paso algo que hizo que Naruto abriera sus ojos.

¡ **Sen'eijashu**! ("Manos de Serpientes Ocultas en las Sombras")— grito Sasuke a la vez que varias serpientes negras salían de sus manos, dirigidas hacia Naruto, que tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

Las serpientes se enredaron alrededor de Naruto, pero el demonio activo su aura de destrucción, causando que las serpientes de deshicieran.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, viéndose con seriedad en su rostro, separados por metros de distancia, fue así hasta que Naruto soltó una risita.

Sabía que esa espada no era normal…pero, ¿Enserio usas la **Kusanagi no Tsurugi** contra mí?— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa divertida.

Oye, debo usar los regalos de mi padre.— dijo Sasuke con un encogimiento de hombros— Sigamos con esto.

¡Claro que sí!— grito Naruto volviendo a activar su aura de destrucción, causando que todo a su alrededor se rompiera.

Sasuke sonrió a la vez que activaba su propia aura, que se manifestó en un aura violeta con rayos saliendo de su cuerpo.

El semidiós hizo el primer movimiento, llevando rápidamente su mano a su boca a la vez que tomaba aire.

Una gran bola de fuego salió de la boca de Sasuke, dirigida hacia Naruto que desplego sus alas de dragón y salto, comenzando a volar y esquivar las grandes bolas de fuego que Sasuke le enviaba.

Naruto esquivaba y maniobraba por los aires, esquivando hábilmente las esferas de fuego.

Cansado de esquivar, Naruto comenzó a volar con gran velocidad hacia Sasuke, cubierto de su aura carmesí, dirigiéndose hacia el semidiós cubierto de su propia aura violeta.

Al momento de chocar los dos, Naruto y Sasuke generaron un gran torrente de destrucción que levanto la tierra y los árboles circulantes. Grandes rocas se desprendían del suelo, los arboles salían de la tierra, las amigas de Naruto tenían que cubrirse y clavar sus espadas a la tierra para no perder el equilibrio.

Ambos saltaron retrocediendo, y al momento de hacerlo, Sasuke grito a la vez que inflaba su pecho.

¡ **Katon: Gōryūka**!("Elemento Fuego: Gran Fuego de Dragón")— grito Sasuke a la vez que un gran dragón de fuego oriental salía de su boca, siendo un largo dragón de ojos naranjas.

El dragón de fuego salió de la boca de Sasuke, rugiendo a la vez que se dirigía a Naruto, pero el demonio también inflo su pecho, liberando un dragón de fuego similar al de Sasuke, solo que de color carmesí.

Ambos dragones, naranja y carmesí, chocaron, generando una explosión de fuego que se esparció por el aire, quemando todo a su alrededor.

Sasuke sonrió levemente a la vez que saltaba y se dirigía a la cima de un acantilado, recubriendo su mano con electricidad, generando el particular sonido de un chillar de aves, causando que Naruto lo mirara curioso.

Fue en ese momento que Naruto lo noto. Hace rato que había comenzado a llover.

Los rayos se escuchaban por el cielo y las gotas de lluvia mojaban su cabello.

Mirando a su alrededor, Naruto noto como el fuego carmesí y el fuego normal estaban esparcidos por la zona, aumentando la ya gran lluvia.

Esta técnica atrae los rayos del cielo...— Naruto levanto la mirada al escuchar la voz de Sasuke. Ahí vio como Sasuke estaba de pie en la cima de un acantilado, con su mano unida a un rayo del cielo— Yo simplemente guio este poder hacia ti.— elevando su mano, los rayos aumentaron y se escuchó un gran rugido por los cielos— El nombre de esta técnica es **Kirin**.— los rayos se juntaron todos en un mismo punto en el cielo— ¡Ven!— con ese grito, Naruto abrió los ojos al ver como una enorme bestia salía de las nubes. Esa bestia se posiciono detrás de Sasuke y el semidiós dijo unas últimas palabras— Acaba con el trueno…

Luego de decir esas palabras, Sasuke bajo su mano, haciendo que el gran **Kirin** descendiera hacia Naruto.

Una enorme explosión de trueno se desencadeno con la llegada del **Kirin** a la tierra. Una tan poderosa y devastadora que hizo que Kuroka, Mordred y Souji sintieran miedo y preocupación por su novio/Maestro/"amigo".

Cuando el pilar de truenos se desvaneció, se mostró como Naruto estaba en medio de toda la explosión, pero era su apariencia la que hizo que todos, incluso Sasuke, abrieran sus ojos.

Cada centímetro de la piel del demonio estaba recubierta por escamas negras y carmesí, como si estuviera en forma dragón, pero siendo humano. ("Vieron esa imagen de Acnologia que dice "El poder corrompe, pero la debilidad destruye" Busquen a Acnologia con esas palabras y les aparecerá lo que yo pienso. Pero las escamas en lugar de ser azul son carmesí") Por la cabeza de Naruto un juego de cuernos salía, y sus ojos eran totalmente brillantes de color rojo.

Naruto estaba de rodillas en medio del gran cráter, con una de sus manos/garras en alto y pequeños rayos saliendo de su piel.

Un gran rugido escapo de la boca del demonio medio dragón, que desencadeno un haz de destrucción, destruyendo todo a su alrededor, menos el lugar donde pisaba.

Seguido de ello, Naruto desapareció en una explosión de velocidad, y Sasuke apenas pudo sacar su espada a tiempo para bloquear un golpe dirigido a su rostro, pero la fuerza detrás del golpe era demasiada, enviando a Sasuke a volar y chocar contra una pared, rompiéndola levemente.

El semidiós apretaba los dientes, saliendo lentamente del agujero que formo su impacto, para ver como Naruto lo esperaba.

Pero ya no parecía el mismo. Sus respiraciones se volvieron gruñidos, sus colmillos estaban apretados, su espada en su mano derecha estaba fuertemente agarrada, sus ojos solo mostraban un solo deseo.

Destrucción.

 **Hakai** … ("Destrucción…")— susurro la voz amorfa de Naruto, y en un instante, el demonio dragón desapareció— ¡ **Hakai**!

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron cuando Naruto apareció frente a él, por lo que rápidamente infundio su espada en su técnica personal, el **Chidori** , generando suespada **Chidori.**

La espada de Naruto estaba en alto, y bajaba en dirección a la cabeza de Sasuke, pero el semidiós pudo detener el golpe elevando su espada, pero al hacer eso pudo ver gracias a su **Sharingan** como un puño iba dirigido a su rostro.

Agachando la cabeza y esquivando el puño de su amigo, Sasuke gruño a la vez que movía su pie para tratar de acertar una patada al pecho de Naruto, pero su patada fue detenida por el brazo del dragón demonio.

Mordred y compañía ahora observaban la pelea con preocupación.

¿Debemos detenerlos?— pregunto Souji con preocupación— En la situación actual, Sasuke-Kun no solo podría salir herido…sino que Naruto también...— lo último fue dicho en un susurro preocupado y temeroso, sin querer imaginarse un solo segundo que eso pasara.

¡Oye! ¡¿Qué pasara si Maestro continua así?!— Mordred exigió saber acercándose a Souji con seriedad en su rostro.

Souji ahora lo recordó. Mordred no había estado cuando Minato le explico las consecuencias de los deseos de destrucción de Naruto.

Sabes que los dragones se rigen a base de sus deseos, ¿verdad?— pregunto Souji con un rostro serio, obteniendo una negación por parte de Mordred, causando que la mujer descendiente del Souji Okita original suspire— Los dragones se guían a base de sus deseos, dedican toda su vida a un único objetivo…Naruto es medio dragón, por lo que cuando entra en forma dragón…corre peligro de que su deseo interno acabe con su mente y todo a su alrededor.

Él corre peligro de que su dragón interno tome el control Nya...— simplifico Kuroka debatiéndose si debía dejar que su novio siguiera más tiempo en ese estado— No sabemos si eso podría ser o no permanente, pero...— Kuroka miro a su lado, y lo que vio la dejo incrédula— ¡Oye!

Mordred corría rápidamente hacia el lugar de la batalla. En su rostro, una mueca desesperada se hallaba.

Corría riesgo de perderlo. Perderlo a él, a la primera persona que fue amable con ella en su vida, a su compañero de entrenamientos, a su Maestro.

Sin importar que fuera temporal. Sin importar su vida misma. Sin importar que fuera una ilusión. Se negaba a perderlo.

Naruto golpeaba su espada contra la de Sasuke. Con cada choque el suelo se rompía y el viento se agitaba.

Sasuke apretaba los dientes mientras que peleaba contra Naruto dragón. Admitía que mientras su **Sharingan** podía predecir los golpes de Naruto, su nuevo estilo de lucha era impredecible. Estocadas y tajos de espada combinados con golpes y patadas, cabezazos, incluso mordidas, cualquier cosa a su alcance. Los golpes que bloqueaba eran muy fuertes, mucho más que antes.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa para un golpe particularmente fuerte paso su defensa, golpeando su espada y haciendo que la soltara.

La **Kusanagi no Tsurugi** voló por los aires mientras que el brazo izquierdo de Naruto se dirigía al pecho de Sasuke.

Los ojos del semidiós estaban bien abiertos a la vez que observaba el brazo izquierdo de Naruto acercarse.

Para las espectadoras que se acercaban rápidamente era como ver todo a cámara lenta.

El brazo de su novio/interés amoroso se dirigía con un destino claro. Sasuke estaba cayendo y perdiendo el equilibrio. Mordred se colocaba frente a Sasuke.

Mientras que en realidad Naruto tenía una forma monstruosa y draconiana, Mordred veía otra cosa.

En lugar de ver como un dragón acercaba su brazo a su pecho, Mordred observaba como su Maestro se acercaba a ella, con su misma sonrisa en su rostro, la misma sonrisa que le ofrecía siempre que se veían.

La sangre salpico en la zona, y Kuroka junto a Souji vieron con los ojos bien abiertos como el brazo de Naruto traspaso el pecho de Mordred.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer caballero a la vez que un hilo de sangre bajaba por su boca.

Lentamente y con dificultad, Mordred enredo sus brazos por el cuello de Naruto, a la vez que esté en su forma dragón seguía observando hacia delante. Mientras que Mordred trataba de abrazar a Naruto, ella más se acercaba al dragón, clavándose más en su brazo.

 **Masutā**...— susurro Mordred al oído de Naruto, causando que los ojos rojos se abrieran por completo— Ya es suficiente…Volvamos a casa…

Las escamas comenzaron a desaparecer en fuego carmesí, y poco a poco la forma de Naruto se manifestó, que miraba a Mordred con los ojos abiertos.

Mord…red...— susurro Naruto con los ojos tan abiertos que se saldrían de sus cuencas, temblando levemente al ver como la sangre de ella manchaba el suelo y su brazo.

Separándose levemente del abrazo, lo suficiente para que Naruto viera su rostro, Mordred sonrió con los ojos cerrados a la vez que perdía la consciencia, escuchando por ultimo un grito.

¡MORDRED!— grito Naruto con desesperación al ver como ella cerraba los ojos y caía hacia atrás.

 **Tiempo después**

La calidez abrazadora. La comodidad.

Se sentía satisfecha, cómoda, complacida.

Ya había sentido esa sensación antes, hace tiempo, cuando lo conoció hace mucho.

" _Es verdad"_ — pensó Mordred sonriendo a la vez que inconscientemente abrazaba más lo que sentía que estaba a su lado, sintiendo como era abrazada, haciendo que la calidez aumentara. Abriendo los ojos, Mordred vio como Naruto estaba durmiendo desnudo a su lado, abrazándola fuertemente.

Mordred sonreía levemente viendo el rostro de Naruto, era un rostro pacífico y calmado, pero Mordred podía ver el miedo escondido bajo esa fachada.

 **Masutā**...— dijo Mordred con calma— Ya deje de fingir…ya sé que está despierto.

Mordred... ¿Por qué?— pregunto Naruto abriendo los ojos, viendo al techo con sus ojos húmedos— ¿Por qué lo hiciste…? Pudiste morir…

¿Porque lo hice?— pregunto Mordred a la vez que se sentaba, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara por verla desnuda— Porque quería.

¡¿Por qué querías?!— pregunto Naruto en un grito a la vez que se sentaba, viendo a Mordred a los ojos con algunas lágrimas corriendo por ellos.

Si...— dijo Mordred con calma y confusión.

¿Por qué querías hacerlo?— pregunto Naruto bajando la mirada.

Yo solo quería que **Masutā** vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre...— dijo Mordred con una sonrisa— Que sonriera. Que se divirtiera…Yo…no quería perderlo.

Él fue la primera persona en mostrarle lo que era la amabilidad. Él fue su primer amigo. Si no fuera por él, ella estaría muerta. Si no fuera por él, aun seguiría su tonto sueño de sacar a Calibrun de la piedra. Seguiría sin saber que era un verdadero rey, sin saber cómo vivió su padre.

Sin él, esta vida no tenía sentido. Sin estar al lado de la persona que más respetaba, sin luchar al lado de esa persona, sin poder reír a su lado, sin poder ver su sonrisa cada vez que la veía a los ojos, sin poder vivir a su lado, su vida no tenía sentido.

¿No querías perderme?— dijo Naruto las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas— ¿Por qué?

Porque tú eres mi **Masutā**...— dijo Mordred con una sonrisa a la vez que se rascaba la nuca.

Naruto escucho eso, solo para bajar la mirada. Sus hombros temblaron por unos segundos, solo para arrodillarse y tomar a Mordred en un gran abrazo.

Mordred abrió los ojos cuando fue tomada y abrazada, haciendo que su rostro quedara en el pecho de su Maestro.

Los ojos de Mordred estaban bien abiertos, sintiendo un montón de nuevas emociones.

Se sentía pequeña y cálida en sus brazos. Ella entraba perfecta en sus brazos, quedando su mejilla en su pectoral, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Mordred sintió como algunas gotas caían en su cabeza.

Su Maestro estaba llorando.

Inconscientemente, Mordred también se arrodillo y abrazo a su Maestro, enredando sus brazos por su pecho.

Ambos quedaron desnudos y abrazados en esa habitación, sintiendo la calidez de su abrazo.

Jejeje...— ambos escucharon a alguien reír entre dientes, para abrir sus ojos y mirar a la puerta, para ver como una gata negra los observaba con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro— Vaya...— dijo Kuroka con una gran sonrisa— Mo-Chan y Naruto-Kun… ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Jejeje…

Kuroka...— una voz que Naruto conocía se escuchó, por lo que el demonio abrió los ojos— ¿Qué esta pasan...?— una niña de cabello y ojos rosas abrió sus ojos en estado de shock por lo que vio en la habitación.

Solo hubo silencio entre los cuatro integrantes de la habitación. No hubo ninguna palabra. Tres demonios se miraban con los ojos bien abiertos y la última solo lo hacía con una sonrisa divertida.

¿Y…?— dijo Kuroka con una sonrisa sensual— ¿Hubo sexo de por medio?

Con esa pregunta, Souji saco su espada y Naruto tuvo que huir para que su hombría no fuera cortada.

 **Tiempo después**

Naruto se estaba mirando al espejo.

La mejor manera de describirlo era una copia de su hermano mayor, solo que con cabello más corto.

Mientras que su cabello era lo suficientemente largo para tener dos mechones enmarcando su rostro que le llegaban hasta su barbilla, estando en un estilo similar al de su hermano pero no tan largo y sin el **Ahoge** en su cabeza ("El mismo estilo que Sirzches solo que sin ser tan largo")

Era alto, seguramente mediría 1.82 y sus ojos seguían siendo azules y brillantes. Su piel seguía siendo de un tono blanco brillante.

Su ropa consistía en una chaqueta negra sobre una camisa blanca con dos botones sin prender. Unos pantalones negros y zapatos marrones.

Este era el uniforme de la academia de Kuoh, su pueblo natal.

Había regresado. Regreso exactamente hace unas horas y ya estaba inscrito a la academia.

Tardo su tiempo, pero por fin estaba de vuelta. Ahora podría verla.

Tenía diecisiete años, tardo meses, pero ahora era tiempo de ver a su hermana.

Ya no podía soportarlo. Deseaba verla, abrazarla, vivir a su lado, sentirse completo de nuevo.

Unos golpes a la puerta sacaron a Naruto de sus pensamientos, y al voltear la mirada, vio como Souji entraba a la habitación.

Naruto...— Souji había cambiado mucho— El desayuno está listo.

Con dieciséis años, Souji era una niña relativamente normal si no fuera por sus exóticos rasgos. Su corto cabello rosa atado con un moño negro y ojos iguales la convertían en una mujer muy llamativa, eso, más su pequeña estatura de 1.58 la hacían lucir muy hermosa. La ropa de Souji también consistía en un uniforme femenino de Kuoh, estando con su corsé y capa más el lazo en su cuello. ("El uniforme completo de las mujeres")

Naruto sonrió a la vez que salía de la habitación, caminando a la par de Souji por los pasillos de su nueva casa.

Era una casa muy hogareña, siendo pequeña y con unas cuantas habitaciones, las suficientes para todo su grupo de amigos.

Al llegar a la cocina, Naruto y Souji vieron a alguien devorando el desayuno matinal.

Sentada en la mesa, devorando el tocino y huevos, Mordred se hallaba, comiendo sin preocupaciones ni elegancia.

Naruto soltó una leve risita al ver eso, causando que Mordred dejara de comer para mirar a la puerta y ver a su Maestro.

Maestro.— dijo Mordred con una sonrisa, hablando con la boca llena de comida y sin preocuparse de ello.

Mordred no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo la misma hermosa niña con sus mismos rasgos y el mismo estilo de cabello. Solo que ahora, un uniforme masculino de la academia de Kuoh se hallaba en su cuerpo.

No hables con la boca llena.— dijo Souji en un tono de reproche, causando que Mordred se encogiera de hombros.

Viendo el rostro de Mordred, Naruto se acercó para sentarse a su lado, tomando una servilleta y limpiándole la boca a Mordred.

¡Ma-Maestro!— grito Mordred con un sonrojo de ira que escondía vergüenza, tomando fuertemente la muñeca de Naruto y apretando— ¡¿Qué cree que hace?!

Limpiándote, tonta.— dijo Naruto con su misma sonrisa en su rostro, causando que Mordred gruñera.

Por el tiempo que pasaban juntos, tal vez Mordred desarrollo una pequeña y minúscula debilidad por Naruto. Por esa razón Naruto seguía vivo y la trataba de tal manera sin sufrir un destino horrible, a diferencia de los demás que la trataron como una mujer.

Naruto y Souji tenían una sonrisa en su rostro, y luego de unos segundos, alguien más entro.

Kuroka llevaba el mismo Kimono de siempre, estando exactamente igual que hace un año, solo que ahora llevaba una mueca ansiosa en su rostro.

¿Ya nos vamos Nya?— pregunto la gata con anticipación, teniendo una mescla de nervios y felicidad en su rostro.

Naruto asistió con la cabeza, sabiendo que Kuroka debía estar nerviosa y feliz por ver a su hermana pequeña. Él también lo estaba.

Al terminar el desayuno, Naruto, Souji y Mordred salieron de la casa hogareña, siendo seguidos por Kuroka en silencio.

El grupo camino por las calles de Kuoh, siendo observados por todos por ser un grupo tan exótico y curioso. Esa rutina llego así hasta que llegaron a la academia de Kuoh.

Al llegar, Naruto soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

Estaba nervioso. Los nervios podrían romperlo en cualquier momento. Por su mente, la idea de correr y buscar a su hermana solo para abrazarla pasaba. Pero negó esa idea. Su hermana no estaría feliz. Seguramente si estaría feliz, solo después de golpearlo por tardar tanto tiempo en verla. Por su mente, el recuerdo de su primer encuentro flotaba. Por ese encuentro podía decir que Rias deseaba verlo tanto como él. Ambos pensaban igual. Por esa razón, sabía que en parte de su encuentro con Rias, ella explotaría en enojo.

Naruto dejo sus pensamientos cuando sintió a Souji tomar su mano.

Cálmate.— dijo Souji con una sonrisa, apretando suavemente la mano de Naruto, llevando una sonrisa amorosa en su rostro— Ella estará feliz…tal y como tú.

Eso espero.— susurro Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro—¿Vamos?

Asistiendo con la cabeza, Naruto, Souji y Mordred comenzaron a caminar hacia la academia.

Pocos segundos después de entrar comenzó el desastre.

Pocos alumnos estaban en el patio de la academia, los demás estarían en clases. Pero aun así, había una cantidad considerable de alumnos y alumnas fuera. Todos ellos los estaban mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, más específicamente a Naruto.

Naruto era la encarnación masculina de una de las grandes Onee-Sama de Kuoh. Por lo que era natural que todas las mujeres, y en algunos casos, hombres, lo estén mirando con puro shock en su rostro, pensando si Rias Gremory tenía un hermano gemelo o algo similar.

Pero a pesar de ese pensamiento, las mujeres no podían evitar comerse con sus ojos al nuevo pelirrojo. Era sencillamente el hombre más hermoso y sexy que ellas habían visto en su vida. Por ser mayor y sexy, ellas dirían que era superior a Yuuto Kiba en términos de belleza.

Souji pasaba por algo similar a Naruto.

Todos los alumnos masculinos no dejaban de mirar a la niña con lujuria palpable en sus ojos. Ella era hermosa, era natural que se la pasaran mirándola como si de animales en celo se tratasen.

Mordred era un caso en duda.

Los hombres y las mujeres miraban a la mujer caballero sin entender y estando genuinamente confundidos.

Mordred tenía un rostro hermoso, pero por sus pequeñas medidas ocultas en las ropas, que por cierto, eran una talla más grande que ella, era difícil descubrir si era hombre o mujer.

Entrando al interior de la academia, Mordred y Souji se separaron de Naruto, no sin antes compartir unas últimas palabras de suerte.

Con una mirada ansiosa, Naruto comenzó a caminar a su salón de clases, lugar donde su hermana se hallaba.

El demonio dragón se detuvo al llegar.

Ahí estaba ella, con tres demonios más si su capacidad de sentir energías no se equivocaba.

Por lo que recordaba de las palabras de su hermano, Rias tenía una buena nobleza en sus manos.

Su reina era su mejor amiga, por lo que era claro pensar que ellas dos estarían juntas sin importar lo que pasara.

Llevando su mano al pomo de la puerta, Naruto dudo.

¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Él estuvo posponiendo el momento que vería a Rias. Lo estuvo posponiendo. Apropósito.

Una parte de él tenía miedo. ¿Qué diría su hermana al momento de verse?

Esa pequeña parte tenía miedo de recibir su odio. Miedo de recibir su odio por no quedarse con ella hace tantos años, la primera vez que se convirtió en dragón. Tenía miedo de que ella este enojada y herida por abandonar a su familia por tanto tiempo. Porque si ella estaba enojada, significaría que ese enojo era por su culpa. No podía tolerar eso. Rias era la persona más importante en su vida.

Un ceño fruncido apareció en el rostro de Naruto a la vez que tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

No había razones para dudar.

Estaba aquí para ver a Rias y quedarse con ella. Esa era su razón de quedarse.

Abriendo la puerta, Naruto entro con calma al salón de clases. Fue en ese momento que los jadeos se escucharon.

Los ojos de todos estaban bien abiertos. Todos observaban con incredulidad y shock puro al nuevo pelirrojo.

Decir que Rias estaba en shock al igual que sus compañeros era poco.

Ella estaba viendo a su hermano gemelo. Al hermano que desapareció hace tantos años, solo para volver a aparecer y convertirse en dragón en las puertas de su casa. Ese día, ella tuvo esperanza. Tuvo esperanza de que Alexander se quedaría. Tuvo la fe de que su hermano desearía quedarse a su lado, vivir su vida a su lado, sin separarse ni por un segundo de ella, porque así lo quería.

Hola.— dijo Naruto levantando su mano derecha en un saludo, teniendo una sonrisa nerviosa y tímida en su rostro— Soy el nuevo alumno. Namikaze Naruto.

Ante esas palabras, Rias casi soltó un jadeo.

Ella lo recordaba. Serafall les mostro su enfrentamiento, y ella escucho que nombre deseaba usar Alexander. Deseaba llamarse Naruto. Una parte de ella no le importaba que nombre usara. Porque él era su hermano. Su amado hermano. Alguien que sin importar la situación ni sus acciones, siempre amaría y querría estar con él a su lado. Pero otra parte estaba herida, pensaba que tal vez Alexander no amaba a su familia, no amaba a sus padres, no amaba a su hermano, no la amaba a ella. Deseaba que Alexander nunca hubiera sido secuestrado hace tantos años. Deseaba estar a su lado para siempre. Por esa razón, ahora que estaba tan cerca de ella, solo podía hacer una cosa.

Rias...— susurro Akeno preocupada, viendo como su amiga lloraba silenciosamente.

Ella estaba llorando de alegría.

Viendo como silenciosas lágrimas caían de los ojos de su hermana, Naruto sintió algo de preocupación.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de siquiera hacer o pensar nada cuando una pregunta cayó sobre él.

Di-Disculpe...— dijo una alumna casi en un grito, levantando su mano al aire, causando que Naruto la mirara atentamente— ¿Está relacionado con Rias-San?

Somos…primos.— dijo Naruto algo dudoso al principio, solo para sonreír algo nervioso y terminar de hablar, pero sus ojos se clavaron en Rias, notando como ella se estremecía silenciosamente ante esa afirmación.

Las preguntas caían sobre Naruto y este las respondía con calma y amabilidad. A veces sus ojos se dirigían a Rias para ver cómo estaba.

Ella lo estaba viendo, con sus ojos bien abiertos y seguramente en estado de shock.

Cuando terminaron las preguntas, Naruto fue enviado por el profesor a sentarse en un asiento a la distancia, algo alejado de Rias, pero cerca de la puerta.

Rias no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Naruto, mirándolo con shock y asombro en su rostro, atrayendo las miradas de todos.

Himejima Akeno estaba preocupada.

Primero que nada estaba en shock porque Alexander Gremory estaba frente a sus ojos, vistiendo el uniforme masculino de la academia. El asombro y la leve felicidad inundaban su mente.

Rias siempre fue una persona alegre y amorosa con ellos. Pero Akeno sabía la verdad. Esa verdad era que Rias sufría mucho, ella lloraba casi todas las noches hasta dormirse, ella lo sabía porque dormían juntas. Ella la consolaba cuando Rias se despertaba en medio de la noche gritando "Nii-San" entre lágrimas de dolor.

Rias era una persona amorosa y bondadosa con ellos, una hermana mayor para Koneko y Kiba, su mejor amiga para ella. Pero Rias siempre les escondía su dolor y sufrimiento.

Sirzechs y la familia Gremory no les habían dicho nada de esto, pero eso no le importaba. Ahora Alexander Gremory o Namikaze Naruto como se había presentado estaba frente a ellas. Eso significaba que el sufrimiento de Rias terminaría. Significaba que Rias dejaría de llorar todas las noches para vivir su vida sin sufrimiento de por medio.

Por esa razón ella estaba feliz. Feliz de ver a Namikaze Naruto.

El tiempo paso, hasta que finalmente la clase acabo y todos comenzaron a irse del salón, con el objetivo de salir al jardín para disfrutar de la naturaleza.

Naruto se puso lentamente de pie y cuando todos se fueron del salón, miro de reojo a su hermana, que le devolvía la mirada con ojos anhelantes.

Asistiendo con la cabeza, Naruto comenzó a caminar, causando que los ojos de Rias, Akeno, Tsubaki y Souna se abrieran.

¡E-Espera!— grito Rias comenzando a correr detrás de su hermano y cuando este salió del salón, Rias también lo hizo.

El pasillo de la academia estaba vacío, Rias no podía ver a nadie a su alrededor, solo a su hermano que estaba de pie a varios metros alejado de ella.

Naruto estaba de pie, al lado de la puerta que lo llevaría a la azotea. Él estaba sonriendo, sonriendo mientras que asistía con la cabeza a la vez que entraba por la puerta.

Rias comenzó a correr con desesperación hacia la puerta, siendo seguida por Akeno y los demonios del clan Sitri.

Al entrar por la puerta, Rias no encontró a Naruto, pero al mirar hacia arriba, vio como el demonio estaba sentado sobre la barandilla de las escaleras, estando en el último piso.

Desplegando sus alas, Rias despego del suelo para volar hacia el último piso, causando que Naruto se levantara y se dirigiera a la puerta de la azotea, entrando por ella.

Cuando Rias llego al último piso, miro con esperanza la puerta.

Detrás de esa puerta se hallaba su hermano. Su amado hermano.

Caminando lentamente hacia la puerta, Rias apretó el pomo de esta con su mano.

Mirando hacia atrás, Rias vio como los demonios del clan Sitri junto a su reina estaban de pie, mirando lo que haría.

Rias...— dijo Akeno con una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro— He llamado a Kiba-Kun y Koneko-Chan...— acercándose a la pelirroja, Akeno coloco una mano en su hombro y apretó suavemente— Ellos están vigilando…cualquier cosa que ocurra, ellos aparecerán.

Rias asistió con la cabeza y tomo aire temblorosamente.

Abriendo la puerta, lo que vio hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran considerablemente.

Naruto estaba sentado en el borde de la azotea, mirando hacia la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hola, amada hermana….— saludo con una amplia sonrisa el demonio.

…Nii-San...— susurro Rias mientras que daba pequeños pasos para acercarse a Naruto, deteniéndose cuando estaban a varios pasos de distancia.

Detrás de Rias, entraron Souna, Tsubaki y Akeno, que miraban a Naruto con cierta precaución.

La última vez que habían visto al demonio pelirrojo frente a sus ojos fue cuando se convirtió en un dragón y casi destruye la casa Gremory.

No sabían porque él estaba aquí. No sabían que lo había traído a Kuoh. Ver a Rias era una opción, pero ellas no estaban tan ilusionadas para creer que la persona que secuestraron desde su nacimiento quisiera hacer tal cosa.

Alexander Gremory o Namikaze Naruto fue alguien a quien secuestraron cuando era un bebe, puede que la persona que lo crio no fuera una buena persona. Esa era tal vez una de las razones por las que fue a la casa Gremory transformado en un dragón con el único objetivo de destruir. Por esa razón, ellas no debían creer que él estaba aquí para ver a su hermana.

Akeno frunció un poco el ceño al ver como Naruto sonreía ampliamente e hizo una seña con sus dedos.

En un parpadeo, Kiba Yuuto apareció frente a Rias, teniendo su espada en mano y estando en una pose defensiva.

Otra persona llego volando al techo, siendo Koneko, que traía unos guantes en sus manos y miraba a Naruto con su frialdad habitual.

Ellos deben ser tus amigos, ¿no, Rias?— dijo Naruto asistiendo con la cabeza, notando como Rias aún continuaba mirándolo. Los nervios lo estaban matando, por lo que para aumentar su confianza en la situación actual, decidió llamar a sus compañeras— En ese caso, yo llamare a mis amigas.— dijo chasqueando los dedos de su mano derecha, causando diferentes reacciones.

Akeno abrió sus ojos en shock al escuchar esas palabras, a diferencia de Souna y Tsubaki que los abrieron un poco. Pero Rias aún continuaba viendo el rostro de su hermano, sin mostrar reacción aparente por las palabras de este, solo mirando a su hermano con un rostro de duda y anhelo.

Cuando Naruto chasqueo los dedos y en dos borrones, dos personas aparecieron frente a Naruto.

La pequeña rubia Mordred llevaba a Clarent en su mano, apoyada en su hombro y mirando a Kiba con una sonrisa feroz, retándolo a hacer algo para perjudicar a su Maestro.

Souji estaba con su Katana en sus manos, apoyando la punta en el suelo y sosteniendo el extremo inferior con sus manos.

Pero alguien más llego, un gato negro que salto a la cabeza de Naruto.

Los ojos de Koneko se abrieron en shock al ver a ese gato, que enfoco sus ojos en ella para saltar de la cabeza de Naruto y caer al suelo, estallando en una nube de humo para mostrarse como Kuroka.

Kuroka sonreía con alegría viendo a su hermana pequeña, de igual manera que Naruto que sonreía con felicidad y alegría viendo a Rias.

Naruto camino unos pasos, sonriendo mientras que se acercaba a Rias.

Sé que tal vez estés...— Naruto se detuvo al ver como Rias caminaba rápidamente— Eno...— pero en lugar de abrazarlo o algo similar, Rias lo abofeteo— No, estas enojada.— afirmo Naruto con seguridad.

¡¿Quién mierda te crees que eres, idiota?!— grito Rias con pura rabia y enojo, temblando por la furia que llenaba su cuerpo, teniendo sus puños apretados— ¡Te he hecho una pregunta! ¡Responde!

… ¿T-Tu hermano?— dijo Naruto algo dudoso, recibiendo otra bofetada en su rostro que lo hizo girar su rostro— La primera me la merecía, también esta...— Rias gruño y estaba a punto de levantar su pie para guiar una patada a la hombría de Naruto, causando que los ojos del dragón se abrieran en shock— ¡Eso sí que no lo merezco!— grito Naruto retrocediendo con sus manos tapando su hombría.

¡Se serio! ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de la situación en la que estás?!— pregunto Rias en un grito de rabia— ¡Llamare a nuestros padres! ¡Ahora!

Mamá y Papá ya saben que estoy aquí.— dijo Naruto con un dedo en alto, causando que los ojos de todos, menos de sus amigas, se abrieran— Hace meses fui al inframundo con **Aniiki** …ya me…reconcilie con ellos.— dijo Naruto algo tímido con el tema de sus padres.

… ¿P-Por qué no me lo dijeron?— pregunto Rias en un susurro incrédulo.

Porque yo les dije que no te dijeran.— dijo Naruto con cierta vergüenza— Quería ser yo quien te dijera que...que estoy aquí y eso.— comento desviando la mirada y tratando de evitar ver los ojos de Rias.

¿Desde hace cuento que ellos lo saben?— pregunto Rias bajando la mirada, causando que su cabello cubriera sus ojos.

Desde hace unos meses. Medio año creería.— dijo Naruto tratando de acercarse para colocar una mano en el hombro de Rias, pero la mujer golpeo su mano.

Idiota...— susurro Rias con sus hombros temblando— Idiota...—Naruto comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente por su hermana, ya que noto como lagrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Rias. Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo, Rias lo abofeteo, otra vez y muy fuerte— ¡¿Crees que esto es alguna clase de juego?! ¡¿Crees que con venir y decirme "Hola" todo estará perdonado!?

Decir que ella estaba furiosa y enojada sería un eufemismo.

Por años anhelo el tan esperado reencuentro que tendría con su hermano. Por años soñó con este momento. Durante mucho tiempo lo había anhelado. Pero ahora resultaba que sus padres sabían desde hace meses que Alexander, o Naruto, estaba de vuelta. Y no le dijeron nada a ella.

Eso la hacía sentir muy herida.

No…No estará perdonado.— dijo Naruto con seriedad, notando como Rias había dejado de lado su ira para verlo en espera de que siguiera hablando— Por esa razón quiero compensarlo.— antes de que Rias pudiera decir o hacer algo, Naruto desapareció con su velocidad superior, haciendo algo que causo que Rias abriera sus ojos en shock.

El autoproclamado Naruto la estaba abrazando muy fuerte, impidiendo que ella pudiera moverse.

Rias trato de separarse, golpeando el pecho de Naruto con sus pequeñas manos, tratando inútilmente de separarse y evitar sentir la calidez abrazadora que poco a poco la estaba carcomiendo.

¡Suéltame! ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!— grito Rias con lágrimas en sus ojos, siendo totalmente ignorada por Naruto.

Debiste haber sufrido mucho, ¿no?— esas palabras fueron dichas en un susurro débil, causando que Rias dejara de lado sus intentos de separarse para escuchar lo que Naruto estaba diciendo— Lamento haber dejado que sufrieras en soledad tanto tiempo...pero ahora Nii-San está aquí…y no piensa apartarse jamás.— más lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de los ojos de Rias por escuchar esas palabras.

Un débil sollozo escapo de la boca de Rias, solo para transformarse en un grito que se convirtió en un agónico llanto.

Naruto acariciaba el largo cabello de Rias, pasando sus dedos por las hebras carmesí de cabello, y debía admitir algo. El cabello de su hermana era hermoso.

Rias y Naruto continuaron en su abrazo, siendo observados por la nobleza de ambos y los Sitri, menos por Kuroka, que ahora observaba a Koneko, o Shirone, con un anhelo similar al de Rias por Naruto.

Pero Koneko solo ignoraba a su hermana, eligiendo mirar a Rias con felicidad interna, sin expresar en su rostro.

Luego de casi una hora de llanto, Rias se separó lentamente del abrazo, mirando como su hermano sonreía con alegría viéndola a ella, causando que se sonrojara mientras que desviaba la mirada.

Va-Vamos al club de investigación de lo oculto.— dijo Rias ciertamente avergonzada, separándose del abrazo, pero sonriendo cuando tomo el brazo de Naruto entre los suyos.

¿Rias?— dijo Naruto confundido, notando para su vergüenza que su hermana ponía su brazo entre sus enormes senos, los cuales se reprendió por estar viendo.

Estuviste lejos por años.— dijo Rias con una sonrisa comenzando a caminar, arrastrando a Naruto en su agarre— Ahora no me separare de ti ni por un segundo, ¿entendiste?

 **Hai Hai**...Si no queda de otra.— suspiro Naruto, contraria a su gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Con una seña de su mano, la nobleza de Rias desapareció, causando que Naruto silbara algo impresionado por el trabajo en equipo que Rias y su grupo tenían.

Siendo seguidos por la nobleza de Naruto, los Sitri y Akeno, Rias llevo a Naruto por el interior de la academia abrazando su brazo, dirigiéndose hacia su club.

Todos los estudiantes observaban a los dos pelirrojos en shock, hablando muchas cosas en cuestión de segundos. Pensando e imaginando una posible relación prohibida entre familias.

Gracias a su audición superior proporcionada por ser un dragón demonio, podía escuchar con perfecta claridad los susurros de todos los alumnos de Kuoh.

No sabía que pensar de las cosas que escuchaba. Pero por alguna razón estaba seguro de que Rias también las escuchaba, y no sabía si eso debería gustarle o desagradarle.

Souji y Mordred caminaban lado a lado, estando detrás de Akeno y delante de los Sitri, pero Naruto y Rias eran quienes estaban delante de ellos, encabezando su peculiar grupo.

Ambos, Rias y Naruto, llevaban sonrisas idénticas en sus rostros, mostrando el gran parecido que había entre los dos.

Cuando el grupo llego al club, entraron y se dirigieron al salón principal.

Akeno se encamino a preparar té para los invitados, dejando atrás a los demás.

Con mucha resistencia, Rias se separó de Naruto para sentarse en su escritorio, causando que Naruto se dirigiera a uno de los sofás de la sala, donde se sentó. Sus amigas eligieron permanecer de pie, estando detrás de Naruto.

¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?— pregunto Rias con calma, causando que Naruto abriera un poco los ojos— ¿Quién te crio cuando te secuestraron?

Alguien me salvo cuando era un bebe. Ese hombre asesino al demonio que me secuestro y me rescato.— dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro— Su nombre es Namikaze Minato.

¿Minato Namikaze?— pregunto Rias curiosa, creyendo haber escuchado ese nombre en algún lugar.

Un antiguo exorcista de la iglesia.— Naruto asistió con la cabeza, sonriendo al hablar de su padre.

Dijiste que hace medio año que te reconciliaste con nuestros padres...— dijo Rias cruzándose de brazos, mirando atentamente a Naruto— ¿Qué hacías antes de eso?

Entrenar, viajar, ayudar...— dijo Naruto rascándose su nuca algo avergonzado, eligiendo hablar de sus proezas— Fui yo quien rescato a los **Nekoshou** del consejo de demonios y también fui yo quien asesino a Smogk, el Dragón del Amanecer Ardiente.

Esos dos eran sus dos logros más destacados. Salvar a la raza de los **Nekoshou** y asesinar a Smogk el Dragón Malvado.

Ya veo…Has hecho grandes cosas, Nii-San.— dijo Rias con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara y desviara la mirada.

¡Oh!— dijo Naruto recordando algo, extendiendo su mano y haciendo aparecer una espada en su mano— También encontré a Rebellion.

¿Rebellion?— dijo Rias con confusión, notando como su caballero miraba la espada con curiosidad.

La antigua espada que Lucifer utilizo en su rebelión.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, causando que los ojos de los demonios que no conocían la historia detrás de la espada de Naruto abrieran sus ojos.

Wow...— susurro Yuuto mirando la espada con algo de admiración y cuando el caballero estaba a punto de preguntar algo sobre la espada, Akeno entro a la sala con un carrito con tazas de té humeantes y galletas.

Cuando todos tuvieron una taza en sus manos, Naruto degusto el té, abriendo levemente sus ojos ante el buen sabor.

Es delicioso.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, mirando a Akeno y Rias con algo de admiración en sus ojos— Tienes una Reina genial, Rias.— un suspiro escapo de la boca de Naruto mientras que con una mano se sobaba su frente— Ojala mi Reina fuera tan útil y hermosa como la tuya.

¿Ya tienes Reina?— pregunto Rias asombrada, pero estrechando sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras— ¿Útil y hermosa?

Ya tengo Reina. De hecho, ellas y unos más son mi nobleza.— dijo Naruto señalando a Kuroka, Mordred y Souji— Mi Obispo ya la conocen, Kuroka.— Naruto señalo a la mujer gato, que saludo con una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro— Mi Caballero, Okita Souji.— con esas palabras, los ojos de los demonios del clan Gremory se abrieron.

¿Okita Souji?— pregunto Rias con confusión.

Yo soy descendiente de Souji.— dijo Souji con una sonrisa al hablar de su antecesor— Me encontré con Naruto en el bosque hace años…hemos estado juntos desde entonces.— a Rias no le gusto ver algo de rojo en las mejillas de Souji al momento de decir esas palabras.

Y mis Peones, Mordred.— dijo Naruto señalando a Mordred, que solo asistió con la cabeza decidiendo que era hora de otra presentación épica.

Rayos rojos escapaban del cuerpo de Mordred y en un parpadeo, la pequeña mujer fue cubierta por una gran armadura.

¡Mi nombre es Mordred Pendragon! ¡Único y legítimo heredero del Rey de los Caballeros! ¡Arthur Pendragon!— se presentó la mujer caballero con una gran sonrisa, causando la reacción de que Naruto riera nervioso y que Rias y su grupo la miraran algo incrédulos.

Faltan mi Reina, Torre y mis demás Peones.— dijo Naruto con un encogimiento de hombros— Mi Reina está visitando a su madre, mi Torre está cumpliendo con su deber como Rey y mis Peones están paseando por ahí.

Ciertamente, Rias era curiosa por saber quiénes eran las demás piezas de las cual Naruto hablaba y cuando ella estaba a punto de preguntar quiénes eran, Souna se hartó de estar en silencio.

¿A qué has venido aquí?— pregunto Souna mirando a Naruto con frialdad, causando que el pelirrojo alzara una ceja.

Tú eres la hermana de Serafall, ¿verdad?— pregunto Naruto con una ceja alzada, obteniendo un asentimiento— No se parecen en nada…En cuanto a porque estoy aquí…es para ver a Rias.

¿Por qué has venido aquí para eso?— pregunto Souna con una ceja alzada— Pudiste hacerlo hace años. Sin embargo, elegiste hacerlo ahora. ¿Por qué?

Notando como Rias lo estaba observando atentamente, Naruto decidió responder con pura honestidad.

Estaba cansado...— cansancio invadió los ojos de Naruto, causando que Rias abriera levemente sus ojos— Cada vez que cerraba los ojos…cada vez que dormía…veía a la familia Gremory…mi familia…Los veía conmigo...siendo una familia.— Naruto mostro una sonrisa en su rostro, todo a la vez que los ojos de todos estaban puestos en él— Estaba cansado de verlos…Ya no sabía quién era en verdad…

Entonces, ahora… ¿Quién eres realmente?— pregunto Souna con una ceja alzada— ¿Alexander Gremory…o Naruto Namikaze?

Sigo sin saberlo...— Naruto/Alexander se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa— Quiero ser Namikaze Naruto para estar con Namikaze Minato…quiero ser Alexander Gremory para estar con mi hermana y familia biológicos…Pero, he decidido algo...Mientras que pueda elegir ser Namikaze Naruto…siempre seré Alexander Gremory.— termino con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando atentamente a Rias— Y de ahora en adelante, estaremos juntos por siempre.

Rias llevo una de sus manos a sus ojos, limpiando las pequeñas lagrimas que habían bajado por sus mejillas, sonriendo con verdadera alegría por escuchar esas bellas palabras de su hermano gemelo.

Luego de esa pregunta de Souna, el ambiente en el club de investigación de lo oculto volvió a ser tranquila.

Todos bebían té calmadamente, Naruto aprovechaba para contarle a su hermana lo que hizo en todo su tiempo lejos de ella.

Kuroka intentaba hablar con Shirone, pero la pequeña Koneko no permitía que ella le hablara, ignorándola olímpicamente a favor de comer sus dulces.

Eso fue algo que Naruto noto, por lo que pensó en hablar con Shirone cuando terminara el día.

Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo fue pasando, las horas en minutos por la charla entre Rias y Naruto.

La nobleza de los dos gemelos Gremory se retiraron. La de Rias cada uno a su hogar, y la de Naruto también decidió irse a su hogar, dejando solos a Naruto y Rias.

Los hermanos gemelos no fueron conscientes de cómo sus amigos se fueron poco a poco, siguieron metidos en su conversación como si nada en el mundo les importara.

Levantándose de su asiento, Naruto suspiro satisfecho.

Esto ha sido la mejor conversación de la vida— hablar con su hermana fue la mejor experiencia de su vida, debía comenzar a hablar con ella más seguido.

Tienes razón.— dijo Rias levantándose como Naruto— Iras a tu casa ahora, ¿verdad?

Si...— dijo Naruto notando inmediatamente la mueca en el rostro de Rias— Te veo mañana en clases… ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido.— Naruto sonrió al recordar algo muy importante, causando que Rias lo observara con curiosidad.

Acercandose a su hermana, Naruto coloco sus brazos en su espalda, atrayéndola a un abrazo, causando que Rias quedara en el pecho de Naruto, y sin que este lo notara, se sonrojo levemente.

¿Q-Qué haces?— pregunto Rias avergonzada, pero sin demostrarlo.

El anterior abrazo era de parte de **Aniiki**...— susurro Naruto apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza de Rias, exhalando un suspiro de placer por oler el delicioso aroma natural de Rias— Ahora…me toca a mí.

Rias se abrazó a Naruto como si su vida dependiera de ello, sonriendo invisiblemente mientras que más se pegaba a su hermano gemelo.

Estando abrazado a su hermana, Naruto decidió algo.

No importa lo que pasara. La protegería. Porque la amaba.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

¿Tienen una idea de que club podrá tomar Naruto?

Lamento haber tardado tanto. Eso es lo único que tengo para decir.

 **Reina:** Uchiha Sasuke

 **Torre x1:** Kaneki Ken

 **Torre x1:** Rossweisse

 **Obispo x1:** Kuroka Namikaze

 **Obispo x1:** Ravel Phenex

 **Caballero x1:** Xenovia Quarta

 **Caballero x1:** Okita Souji

 **Peón x5:** Mordred Pendragon

 **Peones Mutados x3:** ¿?

No sé si seguir con Crom Cruach o si poner a otro. Ustedes decídanlo.


	8. Adios

Como leyeron en el título y la descripción, este es un adiós a .

Para los que se pregunten la razón de esto, seguramente la mayoría ya la saben, pero para los que no, les explicare aquí abajo.

Todo se debe al plagio de la historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad**.

Voy a abrir levemente mi corazón para que entiendan como me siento.

La historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** es mi segunda historia, la segunda que cree y subí con mi propio esfuerzo y dedicación. Yo reí, llore, me sentí triste, me sentí feliz, sentí eso y mucho más con esa historia porque yo fui quien la creo.

Cuando vi como alguien plagiaba mi historia, me sentí mal.

Es decir, esta historia es mi propio esfuerzo y que alguien la tome y diga que es suya como si nada me molesta.

Además, ¿Saben que otra cosa me molestaba?

Más que nada me enfureció todo lo que hizo el hijo de puta. Es decir, yo, en mi primer mensaje a él, le dije que solo **Brax16** era quien tenía mi autorización para subir la historia a Wattpad y le pedí que borrara la historia porque no me gustaba que él esté tomando el crédito por algo que es mío.

Como él no me escucho, yo y Brax subimos el falso capítulo 23 de **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** pidiendo que denunciaran la historia.

Pero después de eso, él se cambió el nombre. Se va cambiando como tres veces de nombre.

En todos sus mensajes, solo leí excusa tras excusa, cada una patética y sin sentido.

Es decir, salto que le habían robado el teléfono y que por eso no podía contactarme y que mi cuenta era recién creada. Salto que el teléfono robado era el de su hermano y que por eso no podía bajar la aplicación de Wattpad y Fanfiction.

Yo le dije que eso no tenía sentido y que había plagiado mi historia como todas las que tiene en su usuario, ya que él nunca puso que la historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** y las otras no le pertenecían, solo lo escribió minutos después de que yo le mande los mensajes. Después de que yo le mande mensajes diciendo que esas historias no le pertenecían, él puso que esas historias no le pertenecen y escribió los nombres de los autores en las descripciones.

Lo que quiero decir es que si nunca le hubiera mandado los mensajes, el seguiría diciendo que es el dueño de las historias y jamás hubiera puesto los dueños de esas historias.

En fin, lo que de verdad me enojo fue que cuando le dije que no le creía y que borrara mi historia de su usuario, el me silencio y me bloqueo tanto a mi como a Brax para impedir que entremos a su perfil.

Este anuncio no es un adiós de por vida, es simplemente un anuncio diciendo que me voy de para ir a Wattpad.

Básicamente, me estoy mudando.

Me duele abandonar esta página, . Porque no bromeo cuando digo que esta página me salvo la vida.

Aún recuerdo cuanto tenía catorce o quince años y estaba tirado en mi cama.

Estaba solo, no tenía el apoyo de nadie y pensaba en las maneras de desaparecer sin molestar a nadie y sin que ninguna persona se enterara de que desaparecí.

Llevaba un intento fallido de suicidio y pensando en el siguiente, me acorde de una escena de "dibujitos" que vi cuando era más joven.

Aburrido e interesado, agarre el teléfono y busque lo que me acordaba de ese dibujito.

A quien encontré fue a Naruto.

No me acordaba pero lo veía de chiquito. Las imágenes de mi haciendo una cruz con los dedos me llegaron a la cabeza, y entonces empecé a verlo, olvidándome de mis mierdas personales y concentrándome en verlo.

Cuando termine de ver a Naruto **Genin** , estaba aburrido y empecé con los videos sobre teorías y esas cosas, hasta que un día encontré una palabra que nunca había escuchado.

Fanfic.

Encontré las historias de Naruto y ahí encontré una manera de no pensar en todo lo que me dolía y entristecía cuando era más joven.

Y tres años después de encontrar el Anime, estaba leyendo un Cross de Highschool DxD, no me acuerdo cual era, solo me acuerdo que Naruto solo estaba emparejado con Rias, no era un Harem.

Y ahí me puse a pensar.

¿Por qué una historia de DxD no es Harem? Para mi cada historia de DxD debe ser por derecho Harem.

Y ahí comenzaron mis gustos por los harems y poco después de eso, estaba leyendo sobre dioses hindi, notando las similitudes del **Sharingan** , **Rinnegan** y varias cosas de Naruto Shippuden con estos dioses

Ahí fue cuando pensé. "¿Existe una historia donde Naruto sea hijo del Deva, Indra?"

Fue en ese momento que nació mi primera historia, **Legado del Empedrador Celestial**. Sin darme cuenta, me volví un escritor de Fics y este tipo de historias que yo imagino comenzaron a cambiar mi mundo.

Como sea, este no es un adiós, es una mudanza.

En cierta manera esto me duele. Es decir, llevo aquí más de un año, he leído sus comentarios, he reído con ellos, cuando iniciaba más de uno me ha hecho sentir mal, el punto es que me duele abandonarlos.

Como sea, ahora iré a Wattpad. Ahí estaré con gran parte de mis historias. El nombre de usuario es **uzuindra** , así, sin números ni mayúsculas.

Como digo cuando una historia es reescrita, son libres de expresar odio en los comentarios. Son libres de decir que soy infantil por tirar todo esto por una sola historia. Son libres de decir que soy un hijo de puta. Hagan lo que quieran, yo tomare su odio.

Gracias por haberme leído aquí en Fanfiction. Los quiero mucho, en serio se los digo.

Adiós.


End file.
